The Doctor and the Bad Wolf
by Supernaturalwhoviangame
Summary: What if the Doctor and Rose had romantic feelings for each other during his ninth regeneration but both refused to say so. The TARDIS saw a way to remedy this. AU End of S1 and on.
1. Prologue

**The Doctor and the Bad Wolf**

**– What if the Doctor and Rose had romantic feelings for each during his ninth regeneration but both refused to confirm them. The TARDIS saw a way to remedy this. AU End of S1 and on.**

**AN: So this is my first whofic and I've read a few like it but I don't think anyone has done something quite like this. I do not own anything the scripts I use to rewrite episodes and characters that I use from the awesomeness that is _Doctor Who_; they are all property of the BBC. I am just a fan-girl with ideas of how episodes could have been written a little differently.**

**Prologue**

The TARDIS was upset with her thief and his pink and yellow companion. Over the past few months she had become fond of Rose Tyler, she was the first of the Doctor's companions that believed that she was alive when the Doctor told her so. She didn't question it, she just believed him. The TARDIS knew that the Doctor needed someone who had the blind faith and trust that Rose held for him.

Rose was also brilliant in her own ways, how could she not be? The Doctor had chosen her to be his companion and those were only the best and brightest. Not only that but her Doctor did something that he had never done before, he asked her twice to be his companion.

The TARDIS knew that Rose was special but she didn't know how special until the Doctor's thoughts were beginning to always contain thoughts of the human. This caused her to look closer at the thoughts of her human passenger. Rose's thoughts were also filled with the Doctor. She foresaw that their timelines were intertwined as those of true soul-mates. She had never seen this happen to her thief's timeline, even with his first Galifreyan wife. This caused the TARDIS to start to plan out how to get her passengers into situations that would end up with them together as they were supposed to be.

She began to hide things from her travelers and move rooms so that they would have to interact together, hoping to speed up their admission of their true feelings for each other. It also helped that a new traveler had joined them. Captain Jack Harkness was a huge flirt and this brought out the Time Lord's jealous side. She saw her thief start to become frustrated with her meddling and the new traveler's moves on Rose.

He finally snapped after a particularly embarrassing mishap of the Doctor walking into Rose's room while she was changing after a shower, the Doctor turned to his ship for an explanation.

"Alright, I know you're the one behind the ridiculous mishaps happening around here. Its bad enough with Jack who flurts with everything that moves, I don't need you testing my patience too," the Doctor sighed agitated. "Really did you have to move Rose's room to where the library is suppose to be? What have I done now? Did I forget to fix something for you or am I missing a warning call of some kind? Come on, you have my attention let me know what I've done," the Doctor said exasperated walking around the controls on the console.

The TARDIS showed him visions of Rose in a traditional Galifreyan bridal gown, images from some of his thoughts. She was stunning in the traditional red and gold of their home planet. The TARDIS hummed with approval of the image.

"Oh no, don't tell me that you are jealous of her. We've been together 700 years Old Girl!" the Doctor laughed.

The TARDIS just sighed at the misreading of her motives and emotions by her oldest ally. She decided a woman's mind might work out her actual motive. She blocked out her conversation from the Doctor as she reached farther into Rose's mind to allow the human to actually feel the ship's presence in her mind.

"Hello," Rose said as she felt the ship nudge her mind, "did he send you to apologize?"

The TARDIS sent Rose her sign for no, since she wasn't use to telepathy invading her mind and was not as practiced as the Doctor in understanding more subtle notions.

"Then why are you poking around in my mind? You know I don't like it."

The TARDIS sent her an apology and signaled she was leaving.

"Don't go, I didn't mean it about the telepathy, I'm just not used to it and I'm so frustrated! Can you block this conversation and what I say from him?" Rose asked as she laid on her bed.

The ship sent the concerned woman trusting waves and a feeling of almost motherly care.

"Okay, but you can't go telling him I said any of this," she paused. "I just really need to tell someone or I'm going to explode from frustration. ImightvefalleninlovewiththeD octor," Rose spit out burying her face in her bed. The TARDIS didn't need her to say it again she knew what her human traveler had said.

The ship hummed happily and wrapped Rose in comfort, love, and understanding.

"Thank you, I'm happy you understand but I doubt he could ever love a stupid ape like me," Rose cried at her seemingly unrequited love. The TARDIS tried to show her that she was wrong but Rose wasn't having it, she pushed the consoling ship out of her mind and the TARDIS was not about to break the trust of the human woman she was so fond of.

The TARDIS contemplated how to get these two incredibly thick people to see that they both loved each other. She was busy thinking of plans when a bright light engulfed the ship. She was too slow; the transmat had already taken her travelers.

**AN: Don't hate me! This episode is the precursor to the season finale of season 1. Please review! I'm sorry if anything seems too out there or there are any big grammar or spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Parting of the Ways

The Doctor and the Bad Wolf

AN: So here's the first chapter of this story! This picks up towards the end of _Parting of the Ways_ when the doctor decides to trick Rose into going back home. The episode is cannon up till then. Again the BBC owns the scripts and this wonderful show. I'm just playing with them. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The TARDIS felt the presence of her human and Time Lord near. She knew they were in deep trouble but she didn't understand how bad they were off until the Doctor initiated Emergency Program One with Rose inside her walls. She was helpless even though she wanted to help Rose she couldn't override her pilot's commands, not this type of program.

Her heart cried because she knew her Doctor had sent her and Rose away to keep them safe. Yet he would die up there alone. Her stupid, stupid thief.

As the TARDIS was busy mourning her lost pilot and the adventures that would never happen. Rose Tyler was trying to save the man she loved.

The TARDIS felt her heart capsule open finally after much pressure and effort. The console burst open allowing her human to see all of space and time. Rose looked inside and golden energy streamed into her eyes. The ship started to transform this human into a child of time. She changed the simple DNA into something closer to her thief's own biological code. Because this human was ready to risk her life for a man that might never love her back, the TARDIS was willing to give her the chance to be with him forever. She made her thief a true companion, a Time Lady.

Rose understood what she had to do to fly the TARDIS because she was now linked symbiotically to the ship just like the Doctor was.

"Rose!" the human Mickey yelled.

The TARDIS slammed her doors shut on him, and then dematerialized.

~Back on Floor 500~

"Doctor, you've got twenty seconds maximum!" Jack yelled.

Jack ran out of bullets. He threw away the machine gun and took out a pistol. Then that too was empty.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek yelled.

"I kind of figured that." Jack smiled back at the evil pepper pot alien.

The Dalek fired; the blast threw Jack back into the lift.

"It's ready!" the Doctor yelled as the Daleks enter from all sides. "You really want to think about this, because if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."

"I am immortal." the Dalek Emperor cried on the screen.

"Do you want to put that to the test?" the Doctor asked, not letting his confidence falter. If the Emperor knew that this wasn't his original plan. He didn't want to die but if he could stop the Daleks, it would all be worth it. At least, he had gotten his beautiful Rose home. Even if she couldn't have forever with him, she could have a normal life. His amazing Rose would get a life that he could never have or give to her.

"I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator." the Emperor taunted.

"I'll do it!" the Doctor screamed back.

"Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you, coward or killer?" the Emperor asked

He didn't have anything left to loose, his home and people gone because of the army of creatures in front of him and himself. His beautiful, precious, brilliant, smart Rose was safe and away from him, the undeserving alien that loved her, but would never know her pure love. Still he couldn't throw the final switch to end it all the whole Time War.

"Coward. Any day." the Doctor laughed.

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness." the Dalek Emperor teased the weak alien in front of him.

"And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?" the Doctor teased right back.

"You are the heathen. You will be exterminated." the Emperor yelled in anger.

"Maybe it's time." the Doctor says finally as he has given up wasting time before the inevitable. He closed his eyes, welcoming death as an old friend.

The TARDIS materialized behind him. He turns around shocked that his ship disobeyed the emergency protocols, possibly putting Rose in danger.

"Alert! Tardis materializing!" a Dalek foot soldier warned.

"You will not escape!" the Emperor cried.

The TARDIS doors opened. The Doctor could see Rose silhouetted in the blinding golden light of the time vortex harnessed in the heart of the TARDIS. Energy tendrils snake outwards wrapping around them both.

"What've you done?" the Doctor asked confused as to how this came to be.

"I looked into the TARDIS, and she looked into me," Rose's beautiful voice sang out toasted the Time Lord.

"You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that." the Doctor yelled scared for this beautiful human woman, the woman he loved. She had be transformed into time itself, the goddess.

"This is the Abomination!" the Emperor cried almost in fear.

"Exterminate!" the foot soldiers called shooting towards this new goddess of time.

Rose stopped the beam with her hand, "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here." Rose said looking towards the man she loves with new golden eyes not her usual brown ones.

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn," the Doctor pleaded with tears in his eyes. He was going to lose her to Time itself not any spurn force.

"I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god," the goddess of time said lovingly letting Rose's feeling through.

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." the Dalek Emperor yelled.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them," the Goddess of Time said angrily, waving her hand in front of the Dalek fleet. A Dalek disintegrated gently. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." The Daleks crumbled.

"I will not die. I cannot die!" The emperor yelled as his spaceship disappeared in a golden wave.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go," the Doctor pleaded with the woman he loved.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life," Rose smiled bringing Captain Jack back to life down the hall.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death," the Time Lord explained. This simple fact that had been drilled into his head at the Academy was one of the only rules he still followed.

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?" Rose's face fell as the power began to overtake her.

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault," the Doctor cried his head falling into his hands.

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be," Rose said back in control.

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" the Doctor asked curious as to why she was able to control it again.

"My head," Rose cried, tears rolling down her face.

"Come here," he said beckoning her towards him. He was going to pull the power out of her, sacrificing his own life, this body, but saving her.

"It's killing me."

"I think you need a Doctor." he said letting his true feelings show for the first time. The Doctor kissed his Rose. The golden energy transferred from her eyes to his, and then she fainted into his arms. The Doctor exhaled the energy back into the TARDIS's heart under the console and the grate doors close.

Jack picked up a handful of Dalek dust from the floor, and then ran when he heard the TARDIS engines start up. He was too late. It dematerialized, leaving him stranded on the satellite outside of his own time.

Inside the TARDIS, Rose woke up, "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" the Doctor asked panting trying to catch his breath.

"It's like there was this singing," she said confused.

"That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away," he joked, smiling at her.

"I was at home. No, I wasn't, I was in the TARDIS, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else," Rose said still confused.

The Doctor's skin began to darken, "Rose Tyler. I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny," he laughed trying to hide his pain from his companion.

"Then, why can't we go?" Rose asked even more confused.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this," he said grunting in pain.

"You're not making sense."

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with," the Doctor doubled over in pain.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled in fear for the love of her life.

"Stay away!" he yelled trying to protect her.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on."

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying."

"Can't you do something?" she called back in fear.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick; it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go..."

"Don't say that," Rose cried.

"Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I," he didn't have time or the courage to reveal his feelings for her, the act should've been enough but it wasn't for him.

Golden light burst out of the Doctor's body. Everything changed very suddenly and a new man stood where the Doctor had exploded with energy. This new man was clothed just like the Doctor had been.

"Hello. Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona!" the Doctor said excited.

"Who are you?" Rose asked from behind the strut she was using as protection.

"I'm the Doctor, Rose you know that!" he said teasing her.

"No you're not! Bring 'im back!" Rose yelled her by this imposter's lie. She would recognize the man she loved, and this man wasn't him.

"I'm him Rose, what do I have to do to make you believe me?" he questioned, hurt by her disbelief.

The TARDIS choose to intervene because she couldn't stand the breaking hearts inside her walls.

She entered Rose's mind easier than before because of her new telepathic abilities. She still wasn't trained but she would understand emotions easier. The ship showed Rose the regeneration in slow motion to prove to her that this "new man" was the Doctor.

Rose cried and hugged the man in front of her.

"Well, that was a quick change of heart," the Time Lord laughed into her hair hugging her close to him. "You're different, your smell it's...it's...Galifreyan!" he said shocked pulling her to arm's length. He looked from her to his ship's rotor wheel and console.

"What did you do?!" the Time Lord yelled at the ceiling. "You messed with her didn't you?"

AN: Cliff Hanger! Don't hate me for it! Reviews help me stay motivated to write but it also depends on my school work load. Review please!


	3. Chapter 2: The Christmas Invasion Part 1

The Doctor and the Bad Wolf

AN: So thank you to the wonderful people who have reviewed/favorite/followed this story. It was just an idea that I have been thinking about for a while. I've had a couple of questions about Rose's transformation from last chapter. The Tardis decided that she was going to change Rose, trying to help both he and the Doctor. It'll be explained later, I promise.

Again, I own nothing but the crazy ideas that bounce around in my head while I'm supposed to be studying. BBC and the respective writers of Doctor Who own everything!

Chapter 2

_Rose cried and hugged the man in front of her. _

_"Well, that was a quick change of heart," the Time Lord laughed into her hair hugging her close to him. "You're different, your smell it's...it's...Galifreyan!" he said shocked pulling her to arms length. He looked from her to his ship's rotor wheel and console. _

_"What did you do?!" the Time Lord yelled at the ceiling. "You messed with her didn't you?"_

"Why're you yelling for?" Rose asked. "What do you mean what did she do to me? Doctor, answer me!" Rose cried scared of this "new" Doctor's fury.

"The TARDIS she changed y-you..." the Doctor said cut off bending over in pain. "Something's going wrong...with t-the...regeneration," he choked out. "Better get you home, for Christmas even!" he smiled leaning on the console while entering the coordinates.

The landing was bumpy but when wasn't it. The Doctor stumbled out right into Mickey and Jackie.

"Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie. Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" he said happily before collapsing on to the pavement.

Rose ran into the doorway of the TARDIS tears streaming down her face. She looked like a frightened little girl that was lost. "What happened? Is he all right?"

"I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey yelled back shocked.

"That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor," Rose said kneeling beside him.

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie asked confused as to who the man was that had just stumbled out of the spaceship that her daughter ran off in.

"I'll explain from what I even understand later," Rose said getting ready to carry the unconscious Time Lord into her mom's flat. "Mickey, can you help me with this?" Rose asked pointing at the slim man's legs.

Jackie led Mickey and Rose up the stairs and into her bedroom inside the flat. She handed Rose a set of striped men's pajamas from one of her bureau drawers. Jackie decided to let Rose has some space, she would hopefully talk about all of this in time.

After Rose had changed the man she kept calling the Doctor out of his leather jacket and jeans. She covered him in the blankets that were on her mother's bed. This was the first time in the crazy day that she actually looked at the new face of the man she loved.

He was incredibly thin, but he was fit. He wasn't lanky but the now oversized clothes he wore made him look so. He had brown eyes; she remembered looking into them when he freaked out about whatever the Tardis had done. His brown hair was so untidy but it was so him. She knew in her heart that the man lying on the bed was the doctor and that he wasn't mad at her or his ship, just scared he was always scared.

Jackie came back into the room carrying a stethoscope. She hoped that Rose would know what to look for as far as what seemed normal for the alien. "Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to hospital. "She said concerned handing the instrument to her daughter.

The Tardis alerted Rose through her mind that she could not under any circumstances take the doctor to a hospital, not on Earth anyways. She foresaw the problems it would cause and with the Time Lord unconscious they couldn't risk anything. "We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race. No! Shush!" Rose snapped at her mother as the Tardis showed her images of the trouble it might cause.

Rose listened to both sides of the Doctor's chest. She was happy to hear both his hearts beating. "Both working," she smiled.

"What do you mean, both?" said Jackie almost disgusted.

"Well, he's got two hearts." She replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, don't be stupid!"

"He has."

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie asked her interest peaked.

"Leave him alone." Rose said defensively.

Rose and Jackie left to go eat so supper that Mickey had picked up from the pizza joint in the courtyard. The Doctor exhaled some of the Tardis's golden energy, which flew off into space.

Rose decided she should try to explain what had happened since her mother and friend had last seen her. "So, what I'm about to say is going to sound mad and a bit stupid but I swear it is the truth," she started ganging their reactions. "Well, when I left you guys, I was looking into the heart of the Tardis; this allowed me to fly back to the Doctor and save him from the Daleks. I guess I shouldn't have done that because the next thing I remember is my head feeling like it was on fire. The Doctor took the energy out. I guess…it's still a bit fuzzy. But something wasn't right. When he did that it was killing him, he tried to explain it but I didn't understand…still don't. He exploded I guess, He was engulfed in this very bright golden light. When I could see him again he was different, I mean completely. He changed into the man that is lying down in there. I wasn't sure it was still him at first but the Tardis said it was so I believed her." Rose shrugged. "He said something about me changed and before he could explain, he said something was going wrong with the…re-regeneration," she said testing the word. "The Doctor said it was urgent that he get me back home and that's when we crashed here." Rose sighed, "Gosh, I sound completely mental."

"How can he go changing his face? Is that a different face or is he a different person?" Jackie asked immediately following Roses account.

"How should I know? Sorry. The thing is I thought I knew him, Mum. I thought me and him were. I loved him. And then he goes and does this. I know it's him in the back of my mind I just know it. I keep forgetting he's not human. The big question is where'd you get a pair of men's pajamas from?" Rose said looking completely lost for a moment."

"Howard's been staying over," Jackie replied as if she said the sky was blue.

"What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?" Rose asked feeling like she was left out of a big information briefing.

"A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, that's a bit odd. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges…"

"Is that Harriet Jones?" Rose asked walking into the living room towards the TV that was on a news channel.

"Oh, never mind me." Jackie said annoyed by her daughter's short attention span.

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose asked listening intently to the broadcast.

"She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's Golden Age. I keep on saying my Rose has met her," Jackie replied proudly.

"Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones, Rose reminisced. It seemed like so long ago.

"Prime Minister, what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?" The reporter on TV asked.

"Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind. The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars," Prime Minister Harriet Jones replied boastfully.

"This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing, and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away. Our very own miracle," said the scientist proudly.

"The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make its final descent. Photographs of the Martian Landscape should be received by midnight tonight," the newscaster said covering the story.

"Well isn't that something, we're going to see aliens for the first time, and we don't even have to leave the flat," Jackie said awestruck.

"Mum, I've met so many aliens with the Doctor. Heck, he is an alien! You have an alien in your bed!" Rose shouted. "I just need to get away from this rubbish and out of this flat. I'm not used to sitting around all day, I'm usually busy in the Tardis doing this or that," Rose said standing up.

"Aye, I don't want to hear about what you do in that ship of his," Jackie said appalled.

"Mum, it was never like that!" Rose said embarrassed that her mother had misunderstood her. She headed to the door, grabbing a coat. "I'm leaving…Call me if he wakes or anything happens, Later."

When Rose had walked outside, Jackie turned to Mickey pleading, "Please go with her, I don't want her to go off drinking. Just take her shopping, please Mickey, I know she's hurting."

"Don't worry Jackie, I'll go with her, just make sure nothing happens to that man. You know that she'll never forgive either of us if anything happens," Mickey replied picking up his own coat and following in his oldest friend's wake.

Mickey and Rose made their way down to one of the groups of vendors that were opened for last minute Christmas shoppers. They wandered through the stalls, Rose looking for a gift for her mother. A brass band dressed in Santa robes played _God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen_. Rose picked up a gift that she thought would suit her mother, but set it down realizing she didn't have enough money for it. She began to walk away but Mickey stopped her.

"So what do you need? Twenty quid?" Mickey asked her, handing her two tenners.

"Do you mind? I'll pay you back," she said embarrassed.

"Call it a Christmas present," Mickey shrugged.

"God, I'm all out of synch. You just forget about Christmas and things in the Tardis. They don't exist. You get sort of timeless," Rose laughed looking lost in thought, an air of sadness feel over her features.

"Oh, yeah, that's fascinating, because I love hearing stories about the Tardis. Oh, go on Rose; tell us another one because I swear I could listen to it all day. Tardis this, Tardis that," Mickey sighed bored of hearing about her perfect life in the Tardis with the Doctor. He didn't want to be seen as the bitter ex- but she was kind of gloating about her exciting new life with the alien man.

"Shut up," Rose teased him.

Mickey took the opportunity to joke back with his best friend, "Oh, and one time the Tardis landed in a big yellow garden full of balloons."

"I'm not like that!" Rose squeaked appalled.

"Oh, you so are," he teased her. She had always worn her heart on her sleeve. He could tell that his Rose's heart did not belong to him anymore, it hadn't in a long while.

Rose drew him out of his thoughts, "Mmm, must drive you mad. I'm surprised you don't give up on me."

"Oh, that's the thing, isn't it? You can rely on me. I don't go changing my face," Mickey said jokingly, he silently hoped for this last attempt to work.

"Yeah. What if he's dying?" Rose's face fell at the realization, all teasing forgotten.

"Okay." Mickey said hurt.

"Sorry! I'm just so worried for him," she said chewing her nails.

"Just let it be Christmas. Can you do that? Just for a bit. You and me and Christmas. No Doctor, no bog monsters, no life or death," Mickey said tired of all this talk of what he used to believe as craziness.

"Okay." Rose said looking at the ground and her shoes.

"Promise?" He asked desperately.

"Yes!" shouted Rose, she was so tired of being chastised for her feelings that she felt for her friend in travelling.

"Right! What're you going to get for your mum?" Mickey asked changing the subject abruptly.

They walked around the market some more looking for the perfect gift for Jackie Tyler.

Mickey began to explain to Rose what she had missed while she was gone, "I'm round there all the time now, you know. She does my dinner on a Sunday, talks about you all afternoon, yap yap yap."

The band that was playing on the street, were wearing plastic Santa masks, they began to follow Mickey and Rose. She noticed this and began to watch them closer. They stopped playing and one fired a flame out of his trombone. Everyone started to panic. Mickey and Rose hid behind a stall, watching what the evil Santa beings would do.

After watching for a few moments Rose came to a realization, "It's us! They're after us!" She whispered to Mickey.

The tuba fired a blast which demolished a large tree, sending it crashing down. Mickey and Rose fled the scene running towards the street.

"What's going on? What've we done? Why are they after us?" Mickey asked confused.

"Taxi!" Rose yelled hailing them a ride. The first car to come upon them stopped and picked up the two eager customers. They scrambled into the cab. Rose told him their destination and gasped for a steady breath. "They're after the Doctor."

"I can't even go shopping with you. We get attacked by a brass band. Who're you phoning?" Mickey complained.

"My mum," Rose replied frantically. Hanging up and hitting redial as she got the busy signal. Darn her mother for always being so involved in gossip. "Get off the phone!" Rose yelled in frustration. The cabby gave her the oddest look.

"Who were those Santa things?" Mickey asked getting her attention again.

"I don't know. But think about it. They were after us. What's important about us? Well, nothing, except the one thing we've got tucked up in bed. The Doctor," Rose said worried.

The taxi pulled up to the Powell Estates and asked for the fare. Rose handed over one of the tenners that mickey had given her previously. She rushed out, not caring for the change she left behind. Rose and Mickey rushed up the flights of stairs towards the flat. They burst in through the door.

"So, save us a chipolata," Jackie said into the phone receiver while she was busily walking around the flat.

"Get off the phone," Rose demanded.

"It's only Bev. She says hello," Jackie said staring at her daughter in disbelief.

Rose stole the phone handset from her, "Bev? Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait," she said into the phone. She slammed it onto the table quickly, "Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?" she asked.

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up," Mickey offered.

"That's only two streets away," Rose said deep in thought. It dawned on her, a solution, she turned to her mother, "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I don't know. Peak District?" Jackie said a little puzzled as to why her daughter was so rushed to get them away.

"Well, we'll go to cousin Mo's then." Rose said decided.

"No, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Jackie argued.

Rose looked around the flat and then she froze. "Mum. Where'd you get that tree?" she asked confused.

Jackie, Mickey, and Rose all looked at the now green Christmas tree.

"That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?" Rose asked suspicious

"I thought it was you," Jackie said so confused at this point

"How can it be me?"

"Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was!"

"No, that wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

The tree sprung to life, it lit up by itself and started to play Jingle Bells.

"Oh, you're kidding me," Rose cried frustrated with how this day just kept going on and on and getting worse and worse.

Sections of the tree started to rotate in different directions, it created a strong wind. The tree started to move, chopping through a coffee table. It advanced toward the surprised and now frightened trio.

"Get out! Go, go! Get out!" Mickey commanded as he lifted up a chair to fend off the demon tree as the women ran towards the front door.

"We've got to save the Doctor," Rose cried upset about leaving the unconscious man behind. The Tardis comforted her new child of time sending calming waves through her mind. Rose pulled herself together and rushed into her mother's room.

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked her daughter as if she was crazy.

"We can't just leave him!" Rose yelled close to hysterics. She was suddenly hit with the feeling of great loss when she thought of leaving him behind. She saw flashes of a very lonely and upsetting future.

"Mickey!" Jackie cried in desperation.

The spinning tree shredded the chair legs as it moved closer to him. Mickey started to worry that he wouldn't get out of the way in time.

"Leave it! Get out! Get out!" Jackie yelled at him, beckoning him into the safety of her room.

"Mickey!" Rose yelled. She was at the Doctor's side but she still cared for her oldest friend.

"Get out of there!" Jackie yelled again.

Mickey ducks into the bedroom as the tree heads for them. He and Jackie pulled a wardrobe across the door, blocking the tree, maybe buying them more time.

"Doctor, wake up!" Rose cried shaking the man who would always hold her heart. She begged and prayed that he would get up and save her once again, as he had done so many times before. Rose grabbed the sonic screwdriver from the "old" Doctor's leather jacket pocket and put it in the Doctor's hand.

The Psycho Christmas tree smashed through the door.

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie screeched

Rose leaned over the Doctor and spoke into his ear. She believed that she spoke to him in her native tongue but the Tardis overcame her mind and made her speak in his own language, the beautiful language of the ship's and Doctor's home.

"Help me," Rose pleaded in the musical tongue and it reached into the Doctor's mind and pulled him out of his regeneration induced coma. He suddenly sat up, aimed the screwdriver at the tree, and it exploded.

"Remote control, but who's controlling it?" The Doctor spoke curiously. Rose's heart fluttered at the voice of the Time Lord. Her body reacted automatically, almost like a magnetic pull towards him. She needed to be near him, to be there for him, always. It was like a fact in her mind and the Tardis confirmed that it was normal and she was perfectly fine.

The Doctor jumped out of the bed and threw on the blue dressing gown that was hanging over the edge of the bed. He led the group of humans out to the balcony of the estates. Down on the ground, three Santa's gazed up at the group; one was holding a radio controller. The Doctor glared down at them.

"That's them, the ones who attacked us. What are they?" Mickey asked the Doctor worried.

"Shush!" Rose chided, knowing that the Doctor was processing and worked best in silence.

The Doctor aimed the screwdriver at them and the Santa's back away. Then they were beamed away, up into the dark night sky.

"They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off." The Doctor glared at him, no one dissed the sonic screwdriver.

"Pilot fish," the Doctor said still glaring at the spot that the Santa's had disappeared.

"What?" Rose asked confused as to who he was explaining.

"They were just pilot fish," he explained as pain came over his features. He leaned into Rose hoping that her presence could keep him conscious long enough to explain what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked even more concerned, as she supported his weight as he sagged more with pain.

"You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy," he tried to explain to her without scaring her more. The change was going to be hard on both of them. He was trying to help her through this, while he was still adjusting too.

He didn't want to damage their relationship, if they even had one still. For all he knew she could be taking care of him out of guilt or pity because he had no one else to look after him. After the regeneration was done, when he was back to his normal self again, she might just leave him. And he would wander back to the Tardis and leave, traveling alone for the rest of his days. He couldn't bear having another companion, not after his Rose. She was now and forever imprinted on his hearts. Hers was the first face he saw right after this regeneration. That combined with his feelings for her before the change caused this body to be made just for her.

He would've let his mind wander more if he didn't feel like he was slipping back into the coma that he had currently taken a short break from. He exhaled the golden energy, that was still transforming him internally.

"You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!" He said frantically as he collapsed onto the ground in pain dragging Rose with him. He couldn't bear leaving Rose, unless she wished it.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie said crouching down in front of him.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…" he cried in pain.

"What do you need?" the mother asked frantically.

"I need…"

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me," Jackie begged.

"I need…"

"Painkillers?"

"I need…"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need…"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need…"

"Liquid paraffin? Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need…"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up," the Doctor said gaining some control back.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" Jackie asked offended. Rose just shrugged trying not to laugh.

"We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then… Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" the Doctor asked confused.

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry," Jackie replied blushing.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" the Doctor said confused, Rose and Mickey giving her strange looks as well.

"He gets hungry?" Jackie shrugged.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" the Doctor asked his voice rising a bit, as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Sometimes," Jackie didn't find anything wrong with it.

The Doctor started to breakdown again, "Argh! Brain collapsing, the pilot fish, the pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming," he said ominously before passing out into Rose's arms.

AN: Sorry for another cliffhanger… I'm busy trying to finish this episode but it is taking me awhile. I'm sorry if anything is really out of character but I'm just writing how I see it happening in this story, with the wonderful script as my guide for the cannon speaking parts.


	4. Chapter 3: The Christmas Invasion Part 2

**The Doctor and the Bad Wolf**

**AN: Well here's the second part of the Christmas invasion. I own nothing but the original bits that make this story mine. The scripts and Characters I use are all property of the BBC and writers of the wonderful Doctor Who. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_The Doctor started to breakdown again, "Argh! Brain collapsing, the pilot fish, the pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming," he said ominously before passing out into Rose's arms._

Rose put the suffering Doctor back to bed and mopped his brow. She stroked his face lovingly. By the way he had clung to her while he was in pain; she thought that he still wanted her around. She didn't know she would do if he tried to send her away again. This is what had gotten them in this whole crazy situation. He had sent her away but she and the Tardis had fought to save him. She loved this man and she would fight for him even if he didn't want him to.

Mickey fetched his laptop. And grabbed the extra phone line, "Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, Keep a count of it, "she replied very distracted. "It's midnight, Christmas day. "Any change?" Jackie asked giving Rose a steaming cup of tea.

"He's worse now, just one heart beating," Rose said almost on the edge of tears.

The TV was still on; it was a comforting noise for the human inhabitants of the flat. Rose watched from the doorframe of her mother's room.

"Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes," the news broadcaster reported.

"Yes, we are. We're, we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success," the scientist who seemed to be in charge of it all said.

"But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?" a reporter in the crowd asked.

"Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it, it was just a blip, only disappeared for a few seconds," explained the scientist. "She is fine now, absolutely fine. We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks.

Rose sighed, "Look at them, acting like this is the first time anyone will ever see an alien. Did the all forget about the ship crashing into Big Ben, parking on the Thames, and 10 Downing Street blowing up? The Slitheen caused all that trouble and we had to save the world. And everyone went and forgot about it," she said frustrated.

"Aha!" Mickey said from his laptop. Rose went and looked over his shoulder at the screen. "Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless, they're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish. "

"Do you mean like sharks?" Rose asked, fear starting to creep into her eyes.

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them, now we get that," Mickey said as a video played out. A huge shark was flanked by several small fish.

"Something is coming. How close?" Rose asked worried looking towards her mother's room.

"There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy," Mickey shrugged.

"So, it's close?" Rose guessed.

Jackie was looking at the TV now. The broadcast was showing a fuzzy incoming message from the satellite, "Funny sort of rocks."

The news broadcaster's voice said as a picture became clearer, "The first photographs…"

"That's not rocks," Rose said really scared now.

"This image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning," the newscaster said as a red-eyed ugly alien with a head like a goat's skull popped up on the screen. The picture was clear now and the image was so terrifying because Rose knew that these aliens would not be the kind type. The creature growled and gurgled at the camera on the satellite. Rose took a step back, so afraid of the creature that had intercepted the Earth spacecraft.

As the night went on, the image was on every single channel that Jackie turned to. Rose had almost asked her mother to turn the telly off. She was frightened she didn't know what to do without her Doctor.

The Tardis tried to comfort her and ease her mind. The future that she foresaw as the strongest possibility showed her and the Doctor together after this catastrophe was averted. Of course, the Tardis understood that this wasn't a certainty but she also knew her Doctor.

Rose lay down on the sofa hoping to get a few minutes of sleep. The Tardis helped her ease into slumber. The ship didn't foresee that the transformation would take full effect while her beloved human slept.

Rose's mind was expanded to fit the capacity of the timelines and decisions that a Time Lady needed. She was also given the ability to engage in telepathy on her own and the foresight of everything that is to come and what should never be.

The transformation also adjusted her physiology. She was outfitted with the second heart that identified her new race and was given a respiratory bypass system. Her body glowed and sparkled gold but this went unnoticed because her mother had dosed off too and Mickey was busy trying to hack into a system that would allow them to track the "shark." She woke up felling a warmth in her chest cavity, it wasn't painful, just warm.

"Rose, you're up, take a look. I've got access to the military computer system. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way," Mickey said gaging her reaction.

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Rose asked looking back towards the room again.

"I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us," Mickey shrugged. A clear image of four of the aliens popped up on the screen causing Rose and Mickey to back away from the small screen.

"Have you seen them before?" Mickey asked turning to Rose.

"No," Rose said not looking away from the screen for even a second.

One of the aliens, the leader, spoke in the foreign tongue. Rose stared at the screen confused as the alien kept speaking. "I don't understand what they're saying. The Tardis translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am," Rose stated really worried.

"So, why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked looking at her.

"I don't know must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's…he's broken," Rose said her voice growing softer as she spoke.

The news still ran on the TV. "Despite claims of an alien hoax, it's been reported that NATO forces are on red alert," the news broadcaster said.

The Doctor still lay in Jackie's bedroom, shivering and sweating from the change that his body was undergoing. Jackie, awoken earlier by the talking in the other room, now sat next to him and wiped the sweat of his face, "Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need? Tell me," she pleaded.

Another news broadcaster came on the TV and stated, "Speaking strictly off the record, government sources are calling this our longest night." Jackie thought that they could not have stated it any better.

Jackie had finally fallen back asleep by the Doctor's bedside.

Rose now sat on the couch hugging her legs up to her chest. For some reason she just felt so empty. "The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us," she said angry at herself and the man that was currently comatose. She looked completely lost.

"You really love him, don't you?" Mickey asked seeing how bad this was hurting her. She nodded and turned to him and they hugged.

Dawn finally broke on Christmas morning. Another video feed of the aliens popped up on Mickey's laptop the leader held out his hand and a blue energy played over it.

"Mickey, look!" Rose said pointing at the screen.

"What is that Rose?" Mickey almost yelled in surprise.

"I have no idea!" Rose said scared.

There was a commotion outside of the flat Rose and Mickey ran to the door. Jason, the man from next door, was walking along the balcony outside still dressed in his night clothes. He looked like he was in a trance. His wife was following him yelling at him, "What is wrong with you? Jason? Jason?"

"Sandra?" Rose asked the wife.

"He won't listen. He's just walking. He won't stop walking! There's this sort of light thing. Jason? Stop it right now! Please, Jason, just stop," the woman yelled frantically.

Rose and Mickey looked down to see lots of people walking through the estate. "Oh no, what now?" Rose just tired of everything going so completely wrong. They followed Sandra and Jason up to the roof of the flats.

"Jason, I'm talking to you! Just stop!" Sandra yelled trying to pull her husband back. All of the controlled people lined up along the edge of the roof.

"What do we do?" Mickey asked turning to Rose.

"Nothing, there's no one to save us. Not anymore," Rose said almost completely hopeless. She turned and headed back to the flat and Mickey followed. They sat and watched the TV hoping to see if there was anything else happening on this disastrous day.

Harriet Jones came on the TV. Union flags were draped on either side of the desk that Harriet Jones, Prime Minister, sat at in a paneled room at a desk with a photograph of Her Majesty on it. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time, it's hardly the Queen's speech. I'm afraid that's been cancelled. Did we ask about the royal family?" she asked to the side. "Oh, they're on the roof. But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor, if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor. If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us. God help us."

Rose burst into tears as she curled herself into a ball. Everyone needed the Doctor, especially her and he wasn't here anymore. Her life could just end now for all she cared. She couldn't live in a world that didn't have the Doctor and she wasn't by his side. "He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mum. He's left me, mum," she sobbed, yelling at the woman on the TV.

Jackie rushed to her distraught daughter's side, "It's all right. I'm sorry, my baby girl"

Suddenly, all the glass in the flat shattered. Rose rushed outside amongst the glass shards to watch. A big powered rock with nasty pointy bits glided overhead. Rose guessed that it was as big as Westminster Abbey. Rose rushed back inside straight to the Doctor's unconscious body.

"Mickey, we're going to carry him. Mum, get your stuff, and get some food. We're going," Rose ordered.

"Where to?" Mickey asked confused as to where they could even carry him.

"The Tardis, it's the only safe place left on Earth," she said confidently.

"What're we going to do in there?" Jackie asked really confused at her daughter's actions.

"Hide," Rose said with a slight smile.

"Is that it?" Jackie asked, questioning Rose's sanity.

"Mum, look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move. Oh, lift him up," She grunted trying to lift the Time Lord.

Rose and Mickey carried the Doctor down to the street, while Jackie struggled with half a dozen carrier bags full of food.

"Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?" Rose said almost to the point of physical and mental exhaustion. She had been awake for so many hours and her body was changing too.

"It's food! You said we need food," Jackie shouted.

"Just leave it!" Rose yelled back.

They finally got the Doctor into the Tardis. Her lights brightened and she hummed welcoming her daughter and her thief. Rose slightly smiled. She and Mickey laid him down on the grating around the console.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked.

"Not anymore, no," Rose frowned. The Tardis wanted to prove her wrong but Rose was still transforming, so she didn't want to risk anything hurting her Daughter of Time.

"Well, you did it before," Mickey said confused.

"I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden. Try that again and I think the Universe rips in half," Rose said trying to figure out where the information had gone. Maybe she could only have it when the Doctor was by her side.

"Ah, better not then, "Mickey sighed.

"Maybe not," Rose said feeling the memory burning in the back of her mind.

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey asked bored already.

"That's as good as it gets," she sighed feeling a little comfort in being in the place that she truly felt at home.

"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea," Jackie said pulling out a thermos.

"Mmm, the solution to everything," Rose said sarcastically.

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food," Jackie said as she walked out the doors.

"Tea, like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end, very British." Mickey said putting the open thermos on the console. "How does this thing work?" Mickey asked looking at the scanner,"If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?"

"I don't know, it sort of tunes itself," Rose said walking to look at the screen. Mickey turned some knobs on it.

A light surrounded the Tardis, as Jackie was walking back to the ship. "Rose?" She asked as the Tardis disappeared but not in its usual way. "Rose!" Jackie yelled.

The scanner showed an odd pattern. "Maybe it's a distress signal?" Mickey wondered aloud.

"A fat lot of good that's going to do," Rose said frustrated.

"Are you going to be a misery all the time?" Mickey said sick of her attitude.

"Yes," Rose sighed sitting in the captain's chair.

"You should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with your mum's cooking," Mickey tried to joke.

"Where is she? I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there," Rose said opening the doors.

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine," Mickey yelled after her.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose joked.

"I'm not that brave," Mickey laughed weakly.

"Oh, I don't know," she smiled a little.

Rose stepped outside and was grabbed by one of the aliens. She screamed.

"Rose?" Mickey asked confused and slightly scared.

Mickey ran after her and dropped the open flask of tea near where the Doctor was lying on the grating.

Outside the Tardis was a cavernous spaceship. They had been transported up inside the ship that was now flying above London.

"Get off! Get off me!" Rose yelled, struggling against the alien guards that were holding her. "The door, close the door!" she yelled at Mickey.

He gets there just before one of the aliens.

Inside the Tardis, the tea Mickey spilled dripped down onto her inner workings underneath the time console.

The aliens cheered around the small group of humans.

Harriet Jones ran up to Rose once the guards had released her, "Rose, Rose! I've got you. My Lord, Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?" She asked desperately.

"No, we're on our own," Rose said dropping her head in sadness.

Back inside the ship tea vapor raised through the floor grating and the Doctor breathed it in, exhaling more golden energy.

"The yellow girl, she has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet," the aide translated.

"But she can't," Harriet refused.

'Yeah, I can," Rose said stepping slightly forward from the group.

"Don't you dare," Mickey warned.

"Someone's got to be the Doctor," Rose said turning to look back at them.

"They'll kill you," Harriet pleaded with her.

"Never stopped him," She said facing foreward again. "I…er…I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and…er…the Gelth Confederacy as…er…sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and, oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace," She said channeling the doctor

The aliens all burst into laughter around her at her pathetic try at bravery.

"You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die," the aide translated again.

"Leave her alone!" Harriet said grabbing Rose to her.

"Don't touch her!" Mickey yelled defending his friend.

"Leave her alone," Harriet repeated.

Harriet and Mickey are held back as the leader walked up to Rose. "Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion…" the aide translated until the alien language slowly changed to English.

"Then your world will be gutted," the alien said on his own in English, "And your people enslaved."

"Hold on, that's English," the aide said shocked.

"He's talking English!" Harriet repeated.

"You're talking English," Rose said straight to the Sycorax.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile," the Sycorax leader said insulted.

"That's English. Can you hear English?" Rose asked the others.

"Yeah, that's English," Mickey answered.

"Definitely English," the aide confirmed.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" proclaimed the leader proudly.

"If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means…its working? Which means…"Rose trailed of in realization.

Everyone turned to look at the Tardis. The Doctor opened the doors. Rose's heart sang as she saw him, she had to hold herself back from running to him and kissing him right then and there. Wait, why did she want to kiss him now?

"Did you miss me?" the Doctor said, smiling.

The Sycorax leader cracked his whip towards the Time Lord. The Doctor caught the end and pulled it out of his hand.

"You could have someone's eye out with that," he chastised the alien leader.

"How dare!" the leader yelled appauled.

The Doctor took a thick club off another of the Sycorax and broke it across his knee.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy. Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Fly Dale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin, just the thing for healing the synapses." He rambled on, walking around the group. "Now, first thing's first, be honest, how do I look?" he asked looking straight into Rose's eyes.

Rose shivered under his gazed. How did he affect her this way? "Er, different," she answered, still under the power of his gaze.

"Good different or bad different?" he ask with a deadly serious look in his eyes, as if this would determine the rest of his life.

"Just different," she shrugged, trying to get out of his scrutinizing gaze.

"Am I ginger?" he asked her as if it was the most important question in the entire universe.

"No, you're just sort of brown," she replied trying not to laugh.

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger," he whined like a toddler who didn't get the toy he wanted. "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me," he said accusing her. "Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude, Rude and not ginger," he almost laughed.

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asked looking at Rose and the Doctor as if they had gone completely mad. To think talking about his hair color and manners at a time like this

"I'm the Doctor," he bragged.

"He's the Doctor," Rose said beaming at him. She couldn't help it anymore, her body just felt completely warm throughout now.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asked confused.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything," he said looking at Rose again smiling.

"But you can't be," she said in disbelief.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own," he said as if he could see into her soul.

"Oh, my God," she said smiling now.

"Did you win the election?" he asked changing the subject.

"Landslide majority," she smiled, almost shyly.

"If I might interrupt…" the leader said rudely.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow," the Doctor turned back to the leader.

"Who exactly are you?" the leader asked.

"Well, that's the question…" the Doctor began.

"I demand to know who you are!" the leader yelled aggravated with this annoying man.

"I don't know!" the Doctor mimicked. "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" he looked at Rose teasingly. "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button," he ran up to the button, putting his hand over it. "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He leaned down and opened the device under the giant button.

"And what've we got here? Blood?" he stuck his finger in the liquid and then put the digit in his mouth. Sticking out his tongue, "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron," he stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this," He pushed the button hard.

"No!" Rose and Harriet yelled in unison.

"You killed them!" the aide blamed the Doctor.

"What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?" the Doctor questioned.

"We allow them to live," the leader said softer.

"Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong," the Doctor explained.

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force," the Sycorax leader said trying to scare the Doctor into backing down.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people, these human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than…no, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!" the Doctor argued not backing down from the challenge.

"Or what?" the Sycorax leader said trying to call the Doctor's bluff.

"Or…" the Doctor grabbed the sword that the aide was holding from the challenge earlier and ran back towards the Tardis. "I challenge you!"

The Sycorax around them burst into laughter.

"Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" He asked the leader.

"You stand as this world's champion?" the leader asked almost laughing.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up.

The Doctor threw his dressing gown to Rose. She catches it looking at him, hoping he would just get out of this alive because she couldn't bear losing him again.

"So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" the Doctor insulted him kneeling in front of the leader.

"For the planet?" the leader asked now kneeling too.

"For the planet," the Doctor confirmed.

The two aliens began to fight clashing swords.

"Look out!" Rose cried shutting her eyes as a wicked blow came hurling toward the Doctor.

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks," the Doctor teased.

The leader seemed to be the more experienced swordsman. The Doctor retreated up a tunnel, hoping to maintain a higher ground.

"Bit of fresh air?" he questioned pushing a button beside him. The wall behind him opened wide.

The leader chased him to the edge of the ship and smacked the Doctor in the face with the heel of his sword. Rose tried to run forward, to assist him.

"Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet," the Doctor warned locking eyes with her for just mere seconds.

The leader knocked the Doctor down then slashed the Doctor's sword holding hand. The sword and a hand fell to Earth.

"You cut my hand off," the Doctor said appalled.

"Ya! Sycorax!" the leader celebrated before delivering the final blow.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this," the Doctor commented darkly as his severed hand grew back. Rose heard singing in her mind and felt the warmth engulf her body again.

"Witchcraft," the Sycorax cried backing away.

"Time Lord," the Doctor said proudly.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled getting his attention. He looked towards her and smiled. She threw him a new sword.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" he teased her flirting.

"No arguments from me!" she flirted back blushing. This made the urge to win this fight so much stronger for him. Having her faith in him made all the difference.

"Want to know the best bit? This new hand, it's a fighting hand!" he said in a southern accent.

They began fight again. The Doctor disarmed the Sycorax this time and thumped both sword hilts into his abdomen, twice. The leader fell, right on the edge, overlooking London. This time the roles were reversed.

"I win," the Time Lord proclaimed holding his sword to the other alien's throat.

"Then kill me," said the leader begging for the mercy killing.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" the Doctor offered his usual request.

"Yes,"

"Swear on the blood of your species," demanding the Doctor as he pushed the blade closer to the leader's throat.

"I swear," the Sycorax choked out.

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow," the Doctor said now cheerful.

"Bravo!" Harriet Jones cheered.

"That says it all. Bravo!" Rose said as she was pulled out of her trance that she was in while watching the Doctor fight for his life and the billions of humans below.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams," the Doctor joked wrapping his arm around Rose. He was automatically drawn to her. He had been since he had awoken for his post-regeneration sleep.

Rose helped him back into the borrowed dressing gown.

"Very Arthur Dent, now, there was a nice man," he said reaching into his pocket. "Hold on, what have I got in here? A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks don't he?" he laughed holding the piece of fruit. "But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

The Sycorax leader got up, grabbed one of the discarded swords and ran at the Doctor's back. The Doctor threw the satsuma at a control on the spaceship hull, a piece of the wing opened up and the leader fell to his death.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man," the Doctor said darkly. He let go of Rose and walked ahead into the hull of the spacecraft.

He looked up and addressed the huge group of Sycorax, "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, its people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended!" He walked over toward his Tardis leading the group.

The Tardis, Harriet, the aide, Rose, Mickey and the Doctor were beamed back down to Earth.

Rose looked around confused, "Where are we?"

Mickey, after getting his bearings, stated, "We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," said watching the ship above. The ship began to fly off.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey yelled into the air.

Rose jumped onto his back and joined in with, "Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!" Mickey repeated the Doctor's words excitedly.

Rose and Mickey hugged after she climbed off his back. She then went and hugged the aide.

"My Doctor," Harriet said offering him a hug.

"Prime Minister," the Doctor accepted smiling.

"Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?" she asked looking into the sky with him.

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it," he said looking down at her.

"Rose!" Jackie shouted wrapping her daughter into a hug.

"Mum!"

"Oh, talking of trouble," the Doctor teased.

"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!" Jackie said excitedly.

The aide stepped aside and answered a phone call.

"You did it too! It was the tea, fixed his head," Rose laughed, she couldn't help being happy.

"That was all I needed, cup of tea," he laughed with his Rose.

"I said so," Jackie said feeling validated.

"Look at him," Rose beamed at him.

"Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor? Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!" Jackie yelled star struck.

"Come here, you," the Doctor laughed, drawing everyone into a group hug.

"Are you better?" Jackie asked the man.

"I am, yeah," he replied truthfully.

The aide pulled the Prime Minister aside, "It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready."

The Prime Minister looked at the happy group of people conversing, unaware of the decision she had to make, "Tell them to fire."

"Fire at will," the aide said into the Bluetooth device.

All of a sudden, five green beams streaked up into the sky and created a cone. The tip extended into the sky and fired out into space. The Sycorax asteroid ship blew up with an ear-splitting KABOOM!

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose said shelooked around scared.

"That was murder," the Doctor seethed with fire in his eyes.

"That was defense. It's adapted from alien technology, a ship that fell to Earth ten years ago," Harriet defended her decision.

"But they were leaving," he said still fuming

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves," Harriet explained standing up to the Time Lord.

"Britain's Golden Age," he scoffed.

"It comes with a price," she sighed, almost agreeing with him on this point.

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race," the Doctor said in a rage.

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf," she said standing firm on her belief that she had done the right thing for the British Empire.

"Then I should have stopped you," he threatened, blaming himself for trusting humans so much.

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" she threatened right back. They were now standing nose to nose.

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word," he threatened menacingly.

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that," she laughed at his seemingly ridiculous threat.

"No, you're right. Not a single word, just six," he said as he calculated his next move, if she decided to continue to challenge him.

"I don't think so,"

"Six words," he gave his final warning.

"Stop it!" she shouted.

"Six," he had warned her and now she was going to pay.

The Doctor went over to the aide and whispered into his ear, "Don't you think she looks tired?"

The aide quickly looked from his boss to the Time Lord, who quirked an eyebrow.

The Doctor returned to the group of people that he believed was his "family" here on Earth. He wrapped his arm around Rose and led them back towards the Powell Estate.

"What did he say?" the Prime Minister asked her aide.

"Oh, well, nothing, really," the aide lied making his decision.

"What did he say?" she begged him frantically.

"Nothing. I don't know," the aide lied again.

Harriet yelled after the retreating group, "Doctor! Doctor, what did you? What was that? What did he say? What did you say, Doctor? Doctor! I'm sorry," she now knew that she had made a grave mistake by telling Torchwood to fire. You did not want to be on bad terms with the Doctor, it never ended well, she knew that much.

Rose, Mickey, and, Jackie finished preparing their Christmas dinner and decorating the partially destroyed flat. They laughed and teased each other as they did so.

The Doctor went back to the Tardis so that he could find a new look for this new body. The leather look did not fit this "pretty boy" body, as Mickey had teased him on the way back to the flat. He walked into the expansive wardrobe and shuffled through so many clothes. Most just didn't seem to fit him or this new persona. He grabbed an outfit that looked as if a young Casanova might wear it. He quickly decided that it wasn't the look for right now but maybe later, when he and Rose were alone.

Why was he thinking like this? He and Rose couldn't be together, at least not like that or could they? He was very confused at the feeling that this new persona had for her. While he was walking back with her, he noticed that her body fit perfectly against his. Their hands were also a perfect fit. Did he actually influence his regeneration with her in mind? He would think on this later, after he consulted with his Tardis on his earlier observations about Rose herself. He had to figure out what was exactly going on before he talked with Rose about it.

He finished rummaging through the wardrobe finally deciding on a brown pinstripe suit and long brown coat. He quickly discards the borrowed pajamas and changes into his new look. He checks himself out in the mirror and looks closely at himself, for the first time. The Doctor is all around pleased with his new look and hopes Rose will too.

The Doctor leaves the Tardis and Walks to the Tyler's flat with his hands in his pockets.

Mickey, Rose and Jackie are inside the flat having Christmas dinner. Mickey carves the turkey as Jackie places more dishes on the table. Rose is laughing joyously and the two others are glad to hear the missed sound.

The Doctor entered the flat and draws the attention of the already eating family. He smiled at Rose and she gave him one of her famous grins that he loved so much. He joined them and the dinner progressed. The Doctor and Rose held hands underneath the table like two shy teenagers. After dessert was eaten Jackie brought out the traditional crackers.

Jackie and Mickey shared two and Rose and the Doctor shared the others. The Doctor won the first one and got a red tissue paper crown. They moved on to the set one and the Doctor won again but graciously offered Rose the prize.

"Oh, that's yours," he smiled handing the cracker to her. She blushed, taking it

She unfolded the paper crown and placed it on her head. "It's pink! Mum, it should be yours. Look, it's Harriet Jones," she said noticing the image on the TV, it was still on from earlier.

"Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?" a reporter asked her.

"No. Now, can we talk about other things?" she answered flustered.

"Is it true you're unfit for office?" the reporter tries again.

The Doctor put on a pair of spectacles to watch the interview. Rose noticed how he looked even more handsome with the glasses on. She knew he didn't truly need them, but wanted them to make him look more brilliant.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with my health. I don't know where these stories are coming from. And a vote of no confidence is completely unjustified," the Prime Minister claimed flustered.

"Are you going to resign?" the reporter kept pushing.

The telephone rang in the kitchen. Jackie went to get it.

"On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine," the Prime Minister claimed annoyed.

"It's Beth. She says go and look outside," Jackie said walking back into the room.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!" Jackie said leading everyone outside and away from the TV.

The ground was covered with white flakes falling from the sky and streaks of light crisscrossed the sky. Rose and the Doctor looked up at the sky while others played in the "snow."

"Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose asked standing next to her Doctor.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash," the Doctor sighed watching her face drop at the realization.

"Okay, not so beautiful," she said disappointed.

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new," he said excited.

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?" she asked worried.

"Well, back to the Tardis. Same old life," he said looking back at her.

"On your own?" she asked, sadness filling her voice.

"Why, don't you want to come?" he asked confused and slightly hurt.

"Well, yeah," she said as if her answer was so obvious. Why did he even have to ask? She wondered to herself.

"Do you, though?" he asked making sure she was certain.

"Yeah!"

"I just thought, because I changed…" his voice drifted off almost hurt.

"Yeah, I thought, because you changed you might not want me anymore," she admitted quietly looking at the ash covering her shoes.

"Oh, I'd love you to come," he said relieved.

"Okay," she answered smiling again.

"You're never going to stay, are you?" Mickey asked truly hurt by hearing their admissions.

"There's just so much out there. So much to see, I've got to…" she said trailing off looking at the Doctor.

"Yeah," Mickey said knowingly. He had just wanted her safe and happy. Right then it seemed like in the Tardis with the Doctor was the right answer.

"Well, I reckon you're mad, the pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble," she chastised them.

"Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me, all those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic," he smiled at Rose using his old favorite word. He offered his hand to Rose.

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps," she laughed taking a hold of it. "So, where're we going to go first?"

"Er, that way. No, hold on. That way," he said pointing into the sky.

"That way?" She asked mimicking he action.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, that way," she smiled. And for now that was all he needed. He could figure out what the Tardis had done and more about this persona later. For right now he was going to enjoy Christmas with his Rose Tyler and that is all that mattered.

**AN: This was such a long chapter and it took me forever to rewrite it. I know I changed some of the original script, but I'm just using it as a skeleton not as a perfect template. I hope this satisfies you guys till I can get the next chapter out. Just a little clue, it'll be an original one because the Doctor is going to find out exactly what the Tardis did to Rose.**

**Please Review/Favorite/Follow they make me so happy and make me want to write fast for you guys. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

AN: I know it's been awhile but I've been swamped with sorority stuff and studying. Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed. They keep me motivated to come back and write. Again I own nothing but the original plot points.

Enjoy!

(Also * * this is the TARDIS's direct communication with characters. It's telepathic, so she doesn't speak out loud but in their minds)

Once everyone had retired back to the flat after standing in the falling Sycorax ash and watching the ship pieces break apart in the atmosphere, things finally started to calm down. Mickey left shortly after everyone returned to the flat.

"Don't leave right away, at least say goodbye first," he requested, hugging her to him.

"Don't worry. I think we'll be staying for a couple days. I want to make sure he's not going to fall into a coma again," she said watching the Doctor as he sat on the couch watching a Christmas movie. She walked Mickey to the door then returned to the living room.

Jackie busied herself with putting away food and cleaning the dishes. After the flat was put back into somewhat of an order, Jackie bid the travelers in her living room good night and went to bed.

The Doctor had found a channel that was showing old Christmas movies and settled down on the couch to watch them. He found himself deep in thought while Rose was showing Mickey out.

He thought over the short span of time that he had spent in this body. The invasion was a surprise, to say the least. And his regenerations normally didn't take this long to recover from. He felt terrible for leaving Rose on her own to fend off the threat. He knew that his ship had helped in some way. But still he hated himself for it.

Rose came to sit by him after she returned. "Exciting day, huh?" she sighed curling up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and drew her nearer.

"Oh yes, but when have you ever known it not to be?" he said raising one of his eyebrows at her.

"Never, and I wouldn't have it any other way," she said hugging his torso. "I like the suit, by the way."

"Do you now? I though you would have been more upset about me changing on you," he said testing her reaction.

"I'm still really confused mostly, and I do miss the...old you, but I'm also kinda liking this new version. You aren't as averted to hugs," she teased.

It was true his ninth body and persona had been hardened by the Time War. When he and Rose had first met, he always kept her at arm's length. As their time together went on, she healed him and broke through his hard exterior.

This new body was so attuned to touch, not just with Rose either, he wanted and needed to touch everything. It helped him process, at least this is how he explained these urges. He was also constantly drawn to Rose. He always wanted to have some link to her, whether it was just holding her hand or draping his arm over her shoulder.

He attributed some of this to the fact that she was the first person he saw after his change. But he had never experienced that at the strength that this link held. The only thing he could compare it to was the strength that was rumored to be experienced during the bonding between two soul mates.

He felt the calling in the back of his mind telling him that his TARDIS had information that he needed to know. He hoped that she could explain the link he and Rose seemed to share and what had changed after Rose had become the Goddess of Time.

"Rose, would you accompany me to the Tardis? I believe that she has some explaining to do. The information she has may help with some of the confusion that we are experiencing," the Doctor said looking at her.

"Are you sure you want me to go? I mean, it might be better if she explains things to you, you process them, and then you can try to explain then to me," she said picking at her nails.

"Rose do you remember what happened on satellite five...after I sent you home?" he asked turning towards her. He lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes. He knew that he had hurt her by sending her home, while he faced the Daleks.

"I remember feeling hurt and just wanting...no, needing to get back to you," she replied softly. "Mickey used this big truck to open the console and I remember the golden light surrounding me and beautiful singing. The next thing I knew, I was in the TARDIS with you and you said that you wanted to take me to the planet of Barcelona, but you wouldn't be able to." She began to talk almost at a whisper, "Then you...you exploded and this new person was standing in front of me. I know you tried to explain before but my mind was so overwhelmed then, I just couldn't even figure what was true or not anymore. I remember you saying something about me smelling like your home planet and you yelling at the TARDIS," she finished looking to him for clarification that all of this had indeed happened and this wasn't some weird dream.

"Rose, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this and that you remember most if what happened. If I could I would take it all back, but I can't. Would you mind me doing a few scans on you, nothing invasive? I just need these readings so that I can correctly explain to you what exactly happened and make a plan for what our next move is," the Doctor explained calmly trying to show her that nothing was wrong.

Rose nodded and let him pull her up off the couch.

"I promise, I'll explain everything once I get the results back," he said leading her towards the front door of the flat.

They ran out the door, down the stairs, and across the court towards the blue police box that they both called home. The Doctor reached in his pocket to grab his key but Rose pulled hers out and had the door unlocked by the time he had located his. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, leading her into the ship.

The TARDIS hummed happily as her thief and daughter of time entered her halls once more. She was happy to have both of them back, in their right states of mind. She felt the Doctor's mind song sing to her heart as she reached out to him comfortingly. His song always changed when he regenerated but it always had the same melody. This is how Time Lords were able to recognize each other after they had regenerated. She also began to pick up the new sensation of Rose Tyler's stronger mind song. The thing that had shocked the TARDIS was the fact that his newer mind song almost perfectly matched Rose Tyler's. This realization and the intimate way their time lines were intertwined made the TARDIS sing with joy.

The Doctor felt her mood change, "Did you miss us, Old Girl?"

Rose quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I can feel her in my mind, remember? She constantly sings the song in her heart; I can feel that in my mind. It's quite comforting, knowing that she is always there," he explained patting one of the coral-like struts. "She's really happy right now, her song, it's almost deafening."

Rose's eyes flashed with the glint of realization, "That's what that is? I've been hearing this song in the back of my mind since we've been back. It just felt...I don't know...right? So I kinda forgot to tell you. It got louder when got in here, is it really her?" Rose said amazed.

"Rose, could I show you something, before we examine everything," he asked as she walked around looking at the TARDIS in a new light.

She turned and smiled, "Is it somewhere in here?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand leading her down the hallway. They wove their way down into the halls of the TARDIS and ended up in front of two sets of doors. One had an engraving on it just like her door did. She remembered that the Doctor had told her that it was her name written in his native language. This marking was similar but not the same. The other door had a beautiful symbol engraved above it. When she looked closer it wasn't one door but a double door.

The Doctor pushed open the double doors and led Rose inside a giant room. It looked like the inside of an old European cathedral with high arched ceilings and stained-glass windows. The windows shone with the light of the heart of the TARDIS.

Rose marveled at the room, she looked everywhere and was so overwhelmed with the beauty of the room.

She was also overwhelmed with the TARDIS's song; it had become impossibly loud as she rejoiced over what she now knew.

"What is this room?" Rose asked amazed.

"It's the cloister room, the heart of the TARDIS. She's very protective of this room because people have abused it before. But she welcomes us gladly, I'm sure you can hear the beautiful song she sings," the Doctor said watching Rose fondly. This had been his ships way of telling him to follow his heart. He wanted to but his old Time Lord ways were interfering again.

The TARDIS nudged his mind gently. She showed him some of his favorite memories with Rose Tyler. Watching the Earth burn on Platform One, watching the sunset atop a wave on Woman Wept, dancing in the console room, and seeing her return to him on Satellite Five. This last one he fought himself on how to feel. He hated that he had caused her pain and that it had confused her when he changed. But he loved that she fought back for him and the beauty that she was with time flowing through her. She was always beautiful but the fact that she was the Goddess of Time made her even more so.

He was so confused about everything and just wanted to make sure that Rose was okay and what changes she underwent. He didn't want to stop her amazement just yet but he really needed to do the scans that would determine where they went from here.

"Rose?" he asked pulling her attention from his wonderful machine. "The scans...remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I just got distracted I guess. Her song is just so beautiful," Rose sighed and walked back to where the Doctor stood.

The TARDIS hummed happily back at Rose's compliment. Rose felt the mental embrace from the ship.

The Doctor led Rose to the Med Bay. She jumped up on the examination table. She had been in here a few times, normally for just minor injuries or the Doctor freaking out over something that was really nothing. She laughed at the time that he thought she broke her wrist but it was just a bad sprain. He did several X-rays to be certain nothing was broken and almost made her wear a brace.

"Hey, I thought you had legitimately broken something!" the Doctor said defensively.

Rose looked at him as if he had just grown a second head. "I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

"I can't. Not unless I'm physically connected to your head," he said giving her a weird look as well. "You didn't say that out loud, did you?"

Rose shook her head, "Doctor, what is going on?"

"I honestly don't know, but the TARDIS's medical technology should be able to shed some light on this," he smiled reassuring her.

He did every scan that the ship could possibly do, even the ones he thought were unnecessary because he really didn't know what he was looking for. After the scans were done, he helped Rose down from the table and led her back to the console room.

"I should probably go get some sleep, so that I can stay awake while Mum and I go visit family tomorrow. You don't mind staying for that, right? I mean you don't have to go, with us I mean. Then I can come right back and we can be off, as long as you're sure your Regeneration stuff is over," Rose rambled looking everywhere but at the man sitting in the jump seat next to her.

"Rose, we can stay as long as you want, if we leave tomorrow or a week from now I'll be fine, I swear. Although, I can't promise that I'll not be buzzing with energy. This new me seems to like to move and talk," the Doctor went on smiling at her.

"Okay, meet us for breakfast at 9 got it? No running off," she said jumping up.

"I got it, Rose. Go to bed, heck you can even stay in here if you want, that way if the TARDIS and I do decide to just up and leave, you'll be with us," he laughed. The look on her face told him that his jokes were not appreciated. "Rose, I'm kidding, we will not leave, I promise. Cross my hearts," he said motioning across his suit jacket.

She hugged him and turned to leave. He knew that she trusted him but that he had lost some of that trust when he sent her back here. The Doctor knew that he would be making this up for quite a while.

The TARDIS told him that he should've listened to his hearts and kept her there with him.

"I know, you were right. You don't have to keep rubbing it in," the Doctor said, a bit hurt by his ship's gloating. "You were a little joyful earlier, did you miss me old girl?" he asked stroking the rotor column.

The TARDIS mimicked rolling eyes in his head. *No you ridiculous man, I was happy to have you and my Daughter of Time back.* she said within his mind.

"What do you mean "Daughter of Time" and when did you become partial to my companions?" he yelled at the ceiling.

*I've always had my favorites, like Sarah Jane. I love Rose and I know you do too. If you would just admit to your feelings, some of this wouldn't have happened! And if you would just read your scans, you would understand,* the TARDIS was frustrated with her thief.

"Hey, stop poking around in my head! No one welcomed you into my thoughts," he shouted irritated.

*Like it isn't obvious that you and Rose are meant to be. And you are the one who imprinted your biological make-up on my circuits.*

"I am nor discussing this with you. Now, bring up the scans."

*Ask nicely...*

"Please?" he said through gritted teeth.

The TARDIS put the results on the console screen but hid the most important for last.

The Doctor scrolled through the results until he hit the last page, Rose's species identification. The ship ready herself for any reaction the Doctor might have to what she had done to bring Rose back to him on the Game Station.

The Time Lord stepped away from the screen, backing away, almost falling over the jump seat. "Y-you did this? For me? For her?"

The TARDIS showed nodding to him, keeping quiet. She knew what piece of info would bring these questions, the same piece that was flashing blue on the screen.

Rose Tyler, shop girl turned into the Bad Wolf, was now a Time Lady!

*Honestly tell me that you did not see the timelines change.*

"I did but I thought it was a mistake," the Doctor said unconvincingly.

*You daft man, you are too thick sometimes...I have helped you, now you must develop the rest on your own.*

The Doctor sat in his ship and contemplated what to do next as he tinkered with her inner workings.

AN: So another chapter down! Did you like sassy TARDIS because I loved writing her? Thanks for reading please let me know what you're thinking so far.


	6. Chapter 5: Revealings

The Doctor and the Bad Wolf Chapter 5

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! Those emails seriously make my day so much better and get my creative juices flowing.

So I had a few questions about the TARDIS's terms of endearment. The thief one refers to the episode "The Doctor's Wife", he stole the TARDIS so she calls him her thief. The daughter of time came to me after watching "Journey's End" again. His companions are called children of time.

Again, I own nothing but my original plot line.

By the time the Doctor fixed everything that needed or could be fixed, it was 9 in the morning. The Time Lord wiped his hands on the blue t-shirt that he donned as to not get his suit dirty. He had just changed back into his new pin stripped look when a knock came at the doors of the TARDIS.

"Who could that be?" he asked curiously.

*Who do you think?* the TARDIS replied sarcastically.

"No need to be snarky," he said to his ship. She was being very touchy. He walked to the doors and pulled them open.

Rose stood by the door smiling, "Good morning, Doctor."

"Rose, you look...well rested," the Doctor said trying to find the words to describe her. She was dressed in a red shirt with a long black cardigan and jeans. She looked comfortable but very stylish and he was having trouble keeping his thoughts strictly platonic. He hasn't had this problem before, not with his previous body at least. He had always found Rose attractive, but he wasn't ever drawn to her physically like he was now.

The TARDIS giggled at the Doctor's confusion.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" the Doctor shouted a little hurt by her laughing.

*You are so thick sometimes, it's quite funny and so not you.* the TARDIS retorted laughing.

"Well, don't rub it in," he said frustrated. His ship seemed to know something he didn't.

Rose stared at the Time Lord, raising an eyebrow. "Did you get those results back after I left?"

The Doctor looked at her confused for a second then smiled, "Yes! The TARDIS was able to shed some light on what happened on the game station and afterwards." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the jump seat. He noticed after he let her hand go that it had fit inside his perfectly.

The TARDIS opened her link towards Rose also, in case the Time Lord couldn't explain something quite right.

*Hello, Rose, this is my actual voice. I'm only in your mind to help the Doctor explain. If you don't wish to have me here after, I will leave and only enter when I have permission,* the TARDIS offered Rose.

"Okay, but you can't read all of my thoughts, right? Only the things I want to show you," Rose asked.

*If that's the way you want it then I shall respect that,* the ship complied.

"Okay, then I'm fine with you being in here on those terms," Rose smiled.

"Okay, Rose, you said that you remember Mickey opening the console and golden light with singing? Then nothing till we were back in this room together?" the Doctor asked. Rose nodded.

*When you opened my console, I allowed you to look into my heart. My heart holds the time vortex itself; it allows me to travel to all of time and space. This is why I work, my inner most being.

*When I opened myself to you I changed you, I made you into a suitable companion for the Doctor. I changed your biology and made you into a child of time. You became time itself and when that happened you became like a daughter to me. I'm sorry I did this without asking, but I shall never regret doing so,* the TARDIS admitted lovingly to the woman that she was so fond of.

"When you harnessed the power of time, it had started to change you physically but you weren't strong enough to control it completely. This is why I had to pull it out if you, sacrificing my old self, so you could live," he said looking into Rose's eyes. His true feelings shone through his eyes.

"You died for me?" Rose asked almost on the verge of tears. Age was overwhelmed by the love he showed her by sacrificing his own life, just so a simple human like herself could live.

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. "You are not a simple human Rose; you are the most amazing creature that I have ever met!" He had to bite his tongue as not to say he loved her. He didn't want to scare her or begin the Galifreyan Boding Ceremony. He didn't know if she returned his feelings or if she ever would. This realization hurt him the most because she could last for his forever now but she might not wish to spend it with him. He pulled her closer as she cried harder into his chest.

After Rose composed herself again and gathered her thoughts, she asked, "What do you mean my biology changed?"

"Well, I don't know how she did it but the TARDIS made your biology more like mine," the Doctor said shrugging. Her biological material was no longer fully human DNA but it wasn't fully TNA either. She would always be partially human. He didn't know if the Tardis had purposely done this or if Rose could never be a fully Time Lady.

*Rose, I have always been fond of you, so I just insured that the Doctor could keep you longer. You are now a Time Lady.*

"What?!" Rose said jumping up as if the seat had just delivered volts of electricity to her body.

"You couldn't have let me explain it slowly," the Doctor shouted kicking the console.

*You were being too slow, she'll understand, just calm down or I will shock you!* the TARDIS said in the Doctor's mind while sending calming waves towards Rose.

The Doctor embraced Rose again hoping to calm her more and help her process this information.

"Can we just talk through this? I don't think I understand," Rose said pulling away from him and began pacing the grating. "So, when we opened the console, I absorbed the Time Vortex?"

The Doctor nodded.

"I also somehow became like you?" she asked.

"Thanks to the TARDIS, she changed your biology to match mine, not exactly but close enough. She really likes you, so she made it so that you can stay with me forever," the Doctor said smiling at her. He decided to leave out the fact that he loved her and he was overjoyed that she wouldn't have to leave him, ever. Or the fact that their time lines were now entangled like those of true soul mates.

"So I'm now like you, I won't age or die? I'll regenerate instead?" she asked.

"From what the TARDIS has confirmed you have stopped aging and you should be able to regenerate. But I really don't want to find out right now," he laughed nervously. He never wanted to find out this fact the hard way.

"You're serious?" she asked getting excited. He allowed a slight smile to show as she smiled towards him.

*He tells the truth, daughter,* the TARDIS said joyously. Her two favorite people were happy and that is all that mattered. She would work on getting them together later.

"Wait, what do we tell my mum and Mickey?" Rose asked her face falling.

"Well...I hadn't gotten that far yet. I was so worried about telling you about the change, that I hadn't even started to think about how to tell them," the Doctor said rubbing the back of his neck. "You know, we could just keep them in the dark," the Doctor suggested. Rose playfully slapped his arm.

"I have to tell them something. If I come back and happened to regenerate before we've told them, they won't know who I am! We have to provide at least a small explanation, not all the details just enough," Rose said pacing again.

"So I should plan to get smacked?" the Doctor groaned the question. "This wasn't even my fault…Well…maybe not directly,"

Rose gave him a look of disbelief.

"Okay, but the Tardis had part in it too!" the Doctor whined towards Rose, as if he were a toddler that didn't like being caught doing something naughty.

"Come on, we better go…they might think we've left," Rose said as a knock came on the door.

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and dragged him towards the doors. They were greeted by mickey on the other side of the door.

"Thought you'd gone and left," Mickey said glaring at the Time Lord.

"No Mickey, I promised Mum that I'd go with her to visit family and I promised you that I would say good-bye," Rose said a bit annoyed. She pulled the Doctor with her up to her mother's flat for breakfast.

The meal went on in almost complete silence. The Doctor and Rose kept stealing glances at each other and smiling. These glances did not go unnoticed by Jackie or Mickey.

He silence was broken by Jackie slamming her silverware down and huffing, "Okay out with it! What's with the stolen secret glances and smiles? Are you pregnant?"

Rose dropped her fork onto her plate, her mouth hanging open. "W-what?" she squeaked.

The Doctor turned bright red and opened and shut his mouth a few times.

"Is that what those scans you mentioned last night were for? Huh Doctor? Did you get my baby knocked up and now you're trying to hide it? Are you embarrassed with having a human mother your alien child?" Jackie shouted at the Time Lord.

"Mum!" Rose shouted getting her attention, "What the hell? You can't just go and jumping on to him like that! And no I'm not pregnant! Those scans were for what the Tardis did so that I could get back to the Doctor!"

"And what did his bloody ship do to you?" Mickey yelled back at her.

"Not like you care, but I'm a Time Lady now! She made it so that I could be with him forever, like I promised," Rose said so frustrated with her mother and best friend.

"Oh so he owns you now?" Jackie asked, "You think you have rights to her?" she towered over the sitting man.

"Do not start this with me Jackie Tyler! I did not ask my ship to do this and Rose is free to come and go as she pleases! When I asked her how long she expected to stay with me, she answered forever! I would never force this life on anyone but I will gladly take those that I have deemed brilliant and that wish to join me on my travels!" the Time Lord said standing up and letting his Oncoming Storm side show.

"I am so glad that my ship granted Rose an eternal life, because it means that I can finally have a companion for the rest of my life, If this is what she wishes, then I shall be ecstatic but if she wants to leave, I shall let her." His voice dipped with sadness and Rose grabbed his hand.

"Rose is an adult and if she wishes to accept my offer to travel across the stars, then neither of you should stand in her way," he said looking into Rose's brilliant brown eyes. He smiled at her as she nodded, accepting his offer to begin travelling again.

"If you really feel this way Rose then, get out! If you are such an adult then, I don't care where you go but you are not staying here! You have till sun down to get all your stuff out and move it to where ever," Jackie said glaring at her daughter, "And you Mr. High 'n Mighty, you better hope you never see me again because I will never forgive you for corrupting my daughter," she said turning towards the Doctor. "Come on Mickey, you're gonna accompany me to my family holidays, we don't want to bother these travelers."

Jackie and Mickey started to walk towards the door, "Good Luck Rose," Jackie called back.

Rose cried as the door slammed, the Doctor knelt down trying to comfort her.

"S-she hates me…that was so horrible! And I couldn't even say anything…" Rose whaled curling into a ball on the ground where she was seated.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and held her sobbing form trying to calm her.

AN: Ahh…a bit of a cliff=hanger! Please don't hate me for making Jackie a bit crazy and out of character. I need this for my story to move the way I need it to, sorry. Please tell me what you think, as I start to work on "New Earth". Thank you my lovely readers, I am nothing without you!


	7. Chapter 6: Alone in the World

The Doctor and the Bad Wolf Chapter 6

AN: So this was supposed to be New Earth but this chapter kinda wrote itself, so New Earth will be next chapter. Thanks again for all the new favs, follows, and wonderful reviews, they have kept me going and have inspired some new thoughts too. Again I don't own anything but my original story line. Enjoy!

The Doctor held Rose there on the ground for a long time. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. He was completely content to just sit there holding her, until she was ready to move on.

Rose pushed herself up, using the Doctor's arms as support. "I'm sorry, I just really don't know what to do right now…I don't have a place to live or anything," she said, her voice still shaking with sobs.

"Rose, you will always have a home with me in the Tardis. To tell you the truth, I don't think the Tardis would ever let me leave you again. And I don't think I could do it either," he whispered into her ear.

"Doctor, I meant what I said when I promised forever, so I'm not backing out but I never thought I would lose my Mum or Mickey, not like this anyway. I don't have anyone but you now and I guess the Tardis," she let a slight smile slip out but her tears still fell.

"Why don't we go grab your things, put them in the Tardis, then we can go grab some chips and rest inside the Tardis tonight. Tomorrow we can decide to go where ever we please. I'm so sorry this happened because of what the Tardis did," the Doctor said pulling her into his chest once more.

"Okay," Rose said trying to stand up. The Doctor helped her up and followed her back to her room.

The room was small but filled with tons of pictures and personal items from different times in Rose's life. The Time Lord looked around smiling as he found a picture of his old self, Rose, and Jack. They were smiling in Cardiff about to head off to Raxacoricofallapatorius. Rose grabbed the picture frame from his hands and placed it in a bag now filled with more of her personal items. She walked around the room placing various items into different bags.

The Doctor watched as Rose packed over the next hour. Finally, after four bags were filled and her room looked sufficiently empty, Rose turned to her Doctor and tried to smile.

The Doctor smiled back and slung a bag onto his shoulder and grabbed two more into his hands. He headed to the door, leaving Rose to say goodbye to the only place she had called home.

Rose grabbed the remaining bag and her pink fleece cover that she had brought back from the Tardis. She smiled as she looked back at the old flat, remembering far off, happier memories. She sighed and followed the Doctor outside, locking the door and slipping her key back under it. All she had now was her Tardis key, the belongings in the bags she had packed, and the possessions that she kept in the Tardis. She sighed again walking down the steps towards her new permanent home.

The Doctor held the doors open for Rose and helped her move her belongings into her room onboard. He left the room silently shutting the door. As he turned around, he noticed that his ship had moved his room's door right across the hall from where he stood.

"Why did you move this here?" the Doctor asked quietly.

*Why do you think?* the Tardis replied slyly.

"You know that we can't be that way, she may be more like me now but…" he trailed off glaring at his ship.

She showed him the memories from earlier that day and the clear signs of deep feelings from each party, *Tell me that you can honestly deny your feelings for her.*

"I can't alright," the Time Lord said frustrated. "But if she denies me then I don't know what I will do. I don't know if we could go back to the way it was. And I can't change anything like that now; she has nowhere else to go." He leaned against the wall and cradled his head in his hands.

*I hope one day you would stop being a coward and start owning up to your feelings. You might be surprised,* the ship said frustrated with her thief.

"Oh what do you know?!" the Doctor said standing up and heading into the console room. He started to tinker under the console again trying to ignore his ships thoughts along with his own. The Tardis delivered at shock to his hand. He grumbled a few choice words back to her in Galifreyan.

Rose walked in sitting on the jump seat, "Did she shock you again?" Rose giggled, trying to forget the whole encounter from this morning.

The Doctor came out from under the console grating, "Yeah, I think she's mad at me for some reason," he said pounding on the console.

*Hey,* the Tardis yelled back at him.

"Don't do that!" Rose yelled holding her ears, as if she had heard a loud and painful noise. "That really hurt!"

The Doctor looked over at her curiously, "What hurt?"

"When you hit her it hurt my head," Rose said getting up off the jump seat.

"Hmm…must be the residual link between you and the Tardis," the Doctor mumbled looking at the screen that still held Rose's numerous test results.

"Can we just go and get something to eat so that we can just put this stupid day behind us," Rose said falling back into her gloomy attitude.

"Of course, you up for chips?" he asked trying to be cheerful.

Rose nodded and they left for the chip stand.

The Doctor and Rose got back after going out to eat and seeing a movie on the Time Lord's suggestion. Rose was so emotionally drained that she walked straight back towards her room. "Doctor? What this door?" Rose called down the hall noticing a door like her own now across the hall.

She listened for any answer and none came, so she pushed the door open and gasped at the beautiful room behind it. The ceiling was a dark sky filled with moving planets and stars and the room looked so warm and inviting.

She sat on a couch in the small sitting area surrounded by bookcases and watched the planets and stars that moved on the ceiling. She was absolutely mesmerized by the beauty and comfort that this new room offered. Rose lay back, spreading out on the couch comfortably. She sighed absolutely content with just laying here for a while.

The Tardis dimmed the lights in the room and sang softly to Rose, easing the tension of the day. Soon she was asleep. Rose looked peaceful for the first time today and the ship smiled at the comfort that she found in the Doctor's room.

After the Doctor had finished going over the scans for the 700th time, he rubbed his hand down his face knocking his glasses onto the console. "I have no idea how you did it but you permanently changed her to a Time Lady. Her biology is still changing too… I still don't understand why you did it though."

*I swear, you are thick, why do you think I did it?* the Tardis sighed tired of watching the two travelers dancing around each other and having their strong feelings radiate into her system.

"I guess you saw my feelings for Rose and thought that this would just fix everything right? What if she doesn't feel the same way for me? Huh? Did you think about that?" the Doctor said frustrated with his ship being cryptic and playing with his emotions.

*Did you ever think that she just might feel the same way as you do?*

"Just stop, stop trying to change things, we can't control everything around us!" he yelled angrily. "How could she ever love a monster like me, someone who could destroy their own people and whole races? There is no way she could ever love me," he said in despair.

*Fine, don't listen to me,* the Tardis said pulling out of his mind.

The Doctor decided that he should probably retire to his room. His body still needed rest especially after a day like today. He walked down the hall towards the new location of his room.

He stopped outside of Rose's door. He looked lovingly at her name engraved in the wood. He traced the circular designs of the Galifreyan letters that made up the name that belonged to the woman whose face would forever be imprinted on his hearts.

He sighed and opened the door silently so that he could check on Rose. He panicked when he could not find his companion anywhere in her room.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked his ship panic apparent in his voice.

The Tardis sent calming waves towards her thief and showed him the current picture of Rose asleep, curled up on a couch.

The Time Lord relaxed a little, "Okay, so you are not going to actually tell me where she is then, just show me that she's safe and asleep?"

*Why should I tell you, you going to confess to her now?* the Tardis teased.

"Fine, don't tell me, I'll just allow her to rest she must be exhausted," he said pushing away from Rose's door. He went across the hall and opened the door to his own room. He stopped in the doorway, shocked at the scene before him.

Rose was curled up on the couch in his study, a small part of the room that held his personal collection of books that he always kept near. She looked quite peaceful but a little cramped. He smiled at this sight, he was happy that she could be so comfortable with him to sleep in his room.

The Doctor walked over to the couch quietly and lifted Rose into his arms. He walked her to his large bed and placed her under the duvet, tucking her in and kissing her forehead. Rose smiled in her sleep. He walked around the bed and slipped of his trainers. He threw his suit jacket over a chair, his tie and button-up shirt followed. He got under the covers and the Tardis dimmed all the lights.

The Doctor reached over and brushed hair out of Rose's face, trying to keep his thoughts completely clean. Rose wrapped her arms around him and pulled them closer together in her sleep. He panicked at first but then relaxed and allowed the peace to take over his body and mind.

The Time Lord from Galifrey and the Time Lady from Earth slept soundly in each other's arms and the Tardis sang with glee.

Rose opened her eyes groggily the next morning. She got up and walked to where she believed her ensuite was and ran into a wall. She opened her eyes wide, fully away now. She was confused as to where she was. She spun around and memories of yesterday came flooding back to her, the fight, her moving into the Tardis permanently, and falling asleep here. She looked at the bed that she had just vacated.

When had she moved to a bed? She definitely fell asleep on the couch. Where was she?

She looked at the bed again and noticed the sleeping Time Lord. She covered her mouth to not scream or cry or make any noise as to not wake the sleeping man. Rose ran across the hall into her room and laid face down on her bed crying.

*Child, what upsets you?* the Tardis asked bothered by her sudden sadness.

"How did I get into his bed? What happened?" Rose asked so confused.

*Everything last night was completely innocent, you looked uncomfortable on that small couch so the Doctor moved you into his bed and went to sleep also,* she replied trying to console the distraught woman.

"Nothing happened?" Rose sniffled back her tears.

The Tardis replayed the events of the previous night, showing Rose that nothing happened.

"Ugh, I can't do anything right," Rose groaned. "I feel asleep in his room, he put me in his bed and I was the one that ran away. I am so embarrassed,"

*He does care though,* the Tardis replied hoping someone would believe her.

"No, he could never love a stupid ape like me. Even if you did change me, I'm not truly a Time Lady," Rose mumbled into her bed.

The Tardis grumbled at her occupants.

After she decided that nothing was going to change, Rose got up and walked to the kitchen to fix some tea. She sat at the table and thought about how her life had turned so wrong so fast.

The Doctor came into the kitchen fully dressed and smiled at his companion. He grabbed himself some tea and sat down across from her. "Rose, how about we go see New Earth? I think you'll love it!" he said almost bouncing with excitement.

"Really?" Rose asked her voice filled with hope again.

"Yep, such a beautiful place, I've been wanting to show you it for a while now." He said smiling at her. The reasoning he gave her was completely true, but he also received a summons on the psychic paper.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rose laughed, back to her old self again.

AN: So I am now going to officially get back to scripts, but I needed to give some more back story and events to move my plot along. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was more of a filler to allow my ideas to take root in the actual story line. Please review and such! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7: New Earth

The Doctor and the Bad Wolf Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed/favorite/followed. You made me push this chapter out pretty fast especially since it's over 11,000 words. Ok I still don't own anything but the original plot points and story line. All this belongs to the wonderful writers of Doctor Who and the BBC. Enjoy!**

The Doctor grabbed Rose's had and pulled her into the console room. She giggled glad to be off on another adventure. If she couldn't have him the way she wanted, then she would cherish the adventures she had and the fun times included.

He laughed as he reached the room, loving the sound of her giggles. He remembered the first time he took Rose on a trip in the Tardis; she teased him about how impressive he thought he was. This was the first time that her smile had broken his hard exterior and he was truly glad that he had gone back for her.

The Doctor powered up the Tardis and input the coordinates that were sent via the psychic paper. Rose watched from the jump seat. This was one of her favorite kinds of moments when he was running around the console, piloting his wonderful ship that she now called home.

The Tardis embraced the happiness that her travelers were radiating. She encouraged Rose to push specific buttons and levers, to help the Time Lord fly safely.

He looked up and smiled as he saw Rose helping him pilot to their destination with the guidance from his ship. She beamed back at him, glad that both had trusted her enough to help.

They landed more gently than most other times. And the Doctor grabbed his long trench coat from the coral strut.

"You know she doesn't like being used as a coat rack, especially since she provided one right by the door," she said knowingly towards him.

The Doctor shrugged and opened the doors wide smiling at the river and city in front of him. Rose marveled at the sight and watched the flying cars zoom over their heads. They stepped out and on to the ground.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth," the Doctor said smiling down at her.

"That's just. That's just," she said trying to find the right words to describe her feelings.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," he said knowing the feeling.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky…What's that smell?" she asked facing him again.

"Apple grass," he replied laughing.

"Apple grass," she said committing the smell to memory.

"Yeah, yeah," he said watching her with amusement.

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it," she said expressing the feelings that she felt were safe. She wasn't ready to admit how she really felt but she could say this at least.

"Me too. Come on," he said pulling her out of the doorway. He was comfortable with this level of admission also. It was true but still so far from what he actually wanted to say.

The Doctor laid his long over coat on the ground and sat down patting the spot next to him. Rose sate and they both reclined to their backs and watched the sky, content in the brief silence.

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted," the Doctor explained, trying to remind Rose if she had forgotten.

"That was our first date," Rose smiled at him. She at least thought of it that way.

"We had chips," he said smiling at the fond memory. The only regret he had was the fact that he had been such a jerk by making her pay for their chips.

"So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in," he said pulling himself out of his self-loathing.

"What's the city called?" she asked her curiosity peaked.

"New New York,"

"Oh, come on," Rose replied looking at him with unbelief on her features.

"It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. What?" the Doctor asked noticing the look on her face.

"You're so different," she said dreamily, letting her actual feelings show for a brief moment.

"New New Doctor," he smiled back at her.

"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" Rose said jumping up onto her feet.

He loved seeing the excitement on her face again, but he really needed to attend to whatever matter that he was summoned for. "Well, I thought we might go there first," he said pointing to an elegant pair of curved skyscrapers standing apart from the city on their side of the river. There was a green moon on the side of the buildings.

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked confused as to why the Doctor didn't want to explore the city.

He cocked his head sideways, "Some sort of hospital, I believe. Green moon on the side, that's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this message on the psychic paper." He showed Rose the message that he had received earlier. The paper kept showing, _Ward 26 Please Come_. "Someone wants to see me."

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing," she said her face falling. "Come on, then."

The Doctor shivered as he walked into the doors of the hospital. He looked very uncomfortable in this building and Rose had taken notice.

"Bit rich coming from you," Rose said teasing him.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps," he said shivering again. Rose just shook her head and continued to look around.

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted," a voice said over the PA system.

"Very smart, not exactly NHS," Rose said still looking around the giant room.

"No shop, I like the little shops," the Doctor replied obviously detracted by his own thoughts.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything."

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war," the Doctor said walking farther into the lobby area.

A nurse walked by the couple and Rose gasped noticing the faces of the nursing staff in their nun-like wimples and habits. "They're cats."

"Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow," he said taking in her appearance. "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there," he said moving on again. He walked into the lift while Rose was still admiring certain aspects of the building. She ran trying to catch up but the doors closed in her face." Ward 26, thanks!" he said to the lift computer. The lift began to rise slowly.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Rose said hitting the doors.

"Oh, too late. I'm going up," the Doctor said finally noticing that Rose wasn't with him in the lift.

Rose laughed at the spacey nature of this Doctor and looked for another lift. She saw the one next to the doors that had just closed and hit the call button. "It's all right, there's another lift," she called after him.

"Ward 26," the Doctor shouted through the shaft. "And watch out for the disinfectant," he said forgetting to warn her before.

"Watch out for what?" Rose asked confused.

"The disinfectant!" he yelled again.

"The what?" she asked again not understanding what he was saying.

"The disin… Oh, you'll find out," he said giving up on trying to communicate through the walls.

The second lift finally arrived and Rose stepped in, "Er, Ward 26, thanks," Rose said trying to figure out how the lift worked. Her lift began to move down, which was strange because she could've sworn that Doctor had said his went up. How was she supposed to know how they worked now?

"Commence, stage one disinfection," the Doctor heard the automatic lift attendant say and he prepared to be drenched. The same voice startles Rose and she jumps and shrieks as she becomes soaked by disinfectant. Both travelers get powder blown at them and this is the most unpleasant stage, because neither can see anymore. As the blow drying stage begins, Rose has gotten the hang of it and the Doctor is still enjoying the process.

Rose steps out of the lift into a dank basement. A strange man with markings all over his skin greats her, "The human child is clean."

"Er, I'm looking for Ward 26?" Rose asked confused.

"This way, Rose Tyler," the strange man replied.

Rose picked up a metal bar and followed the strange man cautiously.

Up on Ward 26, the Doctor steps out of the lift and looks around for Rose. A nurse approaches after a few moments, "Can I assist you?" she asked.

"I have been summoned here," he said flashing the note from the psychic paper at the nurse.

"And who has summoned you?" the nurse asked.

"I honestly, don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I can show you to the Ward and then we can see if anyone recognizes you," the nurse said and turned towards the hall.

The Doctor followed closely, "Nice place. No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one. Just a shop, so people can shop," he said rambling at the nurse as they walked.

The nurse removed her veil and revealed her cat-like face. "The hospital is a place of healing," the nurse said almost angrily.

"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people," he replied back, not fazed by her remark.

"The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help, and to mend," Nurse Jatt snapped back.

They had reached Ward 26 and started to pass patients affected by various illnesses. They passed an open cubicle that held a man that was turning grey. The Doctor looked in curiously.

"Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York," a woman dressed in a serious suit spat towards the Doctor.

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" the Doctor said recognizing the symptoms.

"I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this," the Duke said almost angry at the world.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance," the rude woman said again.

"Frau Clovis! I'm so weak," the Duke called grabbing for his assistant.

"Sister Jatt, a little privacy, please," Frau Clovis ordered.

"He'll be up and about in no time," Sister Jatt said to the Doctor.

"I doubt it, Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue," the Doctor said gravely.

"Have faith in the Sisterhood," the nun chastised the Time Lord. "But is there no one here you recognise? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

"No, I think I've found him," the Doctor said when he saw the Face of Boe sitting by the picture window at the end of the Ward.

"Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentleman in your care?" Sister Jatt asked the nurse who was sitting by the giant face.

"Oh, I think my friend got lost. Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?" the Doctor asked the Nurse that was leaving. He was concerned that his companion was lost. She did have a tendency of finding danger.

"Certainly, sir," Sister Jatt replied bowing.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or…" Sister Hame started to ask.

"We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying," Sister Hame said sympathetically.

"Of what?" the Doctor asked almost hopeful of a solution.

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible," the nurse said in nonbelief.

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible," the Doctor smiled at her. "I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me, it's the Doctor," he said talking to the sleeping face.

A reel to reel projector showed a film of a party. A woman with Cassandra's voice is there, as a proper human woman. "I mean, you never know what your life is going to be like, ever. I'm bored with this drink. Anyway. Oh, hello darling! Now, don't. Stop it," this woman on the reel said.

Rose slowly walked into the room showing the movie, "Wait a minute, that's…" Rose said recognizing the voice.

"Peekaboo!" Cassandra said from the back of the room.

"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra," Rose said backing away from the trampoline of a human.

"Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" Cassandra laughed at the scared human girl.

"Yeah, but what about Gollum?" Rose said looking at the strange man as if he might bite her.

"Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet," Cassandra said rolling her eyes.

"I worship the mistress," Chip said almost stroking her.

"Moisturize me, moisturize me," Cassandra demanded.

Chip picked up one the spray bottles that Rose had seen on Platform One and sprayed the bitchy trampoline.

"He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs," Cassandra said looking towards Rose.

"I hope that means food. How come you're still alive?" Rose asked looking disgusted at the odd pair.

"After you murdered me?" she spat.

"That was your own fault," Rose replied remembering the gruesome scene of Cassandra's death.

"The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin," Chip said reverently.

"What about the skin? I saw it. You… you got… ripped apart," Rose said trying to find the right words.

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back," Cassandra said almost embarrassed.

"Right! So you're talking out of you're a…" Rose laughed.

"Ask not," Cassandra cut her off now truly embarrassed.

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital," Chip said proudly.

"So they don't know you're here?" Rose asked trying to gain leverage that she might need later.

"Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady. Soothes her, strokes her," Chip droned getting lost in the moment.

"You can stop right there, Chip," Rose said almost blushing.

"But I'm so alone, hidden down here, the last Human in existence," Cassandra sighed dramatically.

"Don't start that again. They've called this planet New Earth," Rose snapped, fed up with the flap of skin that called herself a human.

"A vegetable patch," she said unimpressed.

"And there's millions of Humans out there, millions of them," Rose argued.

"Mutant stock," Cassandra said disgusted again.

"They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?" Rose shouted gaining confidence and ground.

The flap of skin ignored Rose and focused on the film again, "Oh, I remember that night, drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became such hard work."

"Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that," Rose said repulsed.

"But I've not been idle, Rose, tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something," Cassandra said excited again.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked curiously.

"Oh these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close," Cassandra said sneakily.

"You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you," Rose laughed as she backed away from them. She backs herself into a small cove in the wall. Energy bolts grab onto her arms and legs and keep her from moving. She shrieks and tries to move away.

"Chip, activate the psychograft," Cassandra ordered.

"I can't move! Cassandra, let me go! What're you doing?" Rose begins to panic more and wishes that the Doctor was here to get her out of this mess.

Chip threw a switch and a light streamed down from a contraption that was overhead.

"The lady's moving on. Its goodbye trampoline, and hello blondie," Cassandra cackled.

There was a whoosh of energy from Cassandra to Rose then everything switched off. Rose collapsed onto the ground.

Rose felt her mind get pushed into a small box in the back of her mind.

Chip rushed over to the small cove in the wall, "Mistress?"

"Moisturise me," Cassandra said through Roses body. Rose tried to push against her but she wasn't strong enough. "How bizarre. Arms, fingers, hair!" Cassandra said feeling Rose's body. "Let me see! Let me see!" she rushed to a mirror. "Oh my God. I'm a chav!" she cried appalled.

Up in Ward 26 the Doctor was really starting to worry about Rose. She would never have wandered off for this long on purpose. He walked back to the Face of Boe's area and offered Sister Hame some water.

"That's very kind. There's no need," the nurse said taking the water gratefully.

"You're the one working," he said distracted by trying to figure out where Rose might be.

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind, such ancient songs," she replied.

"Am I the only visitor?" the Doctor asked shocked.

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There are all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself," the nurse said hopeful.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked his curiosity peaked.

"It's just a story," the nurse shrugged.

"Tell me the rest?" he asked.

"It's said he'll talk to a pair of wanderers, to the man and woman without a home, the lonely God and Goddess," the nurse said as if she were telling a fairy tale.

The Doctor looked at her in shock; he knew what the story sounded like. It seemed like he and Rose might be the people who were destined to hear the last piece of wisdom from the Face of Boe. He really needed to find Rose because she had been gone for far too long. He went to search for phone that he could use to reach Rose's mobile.

Cassandra was still admiring her new body and Rose felt disgusted about it. "Look at me, from class to brass. Although, oh, curves. Oh, baby, it's like living inside a bouncy castle!" she said bouncing and Rose mentally rolled her eyes.

"The mistress is beautiful," Chip said bouncing with her.

"Oh, but look," Cassandra said looking at the equipment that had kept her alive. It was all completely fried. Her skin piece was broken into pieces and her brain dead.

"Oh, the brain lead expired. My old mistress is gone," Chip said sadly.

"But safe and sound in here," she said tapping Rose's temple.

"But what of the Rose child's mind?" Chip asked. Rose attempted to push out against Cassandra again. But failed.

"Oh, tucked away. I can just about access the surface memory." Rose panicked, even on just the surface she was sure her feelings for the Doctor were very easy to read. "She's...Gosh, she's with the Doctor. A man. He's the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face. That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon. I could do with a little work," Cassandra said angrily and looked back at the mirror. "Although nice rear bumper," she said noticing Rose's body again.

The phone in Rose's back pocket rang and Rose felt a glimmer of hope because the Doctor could save her.

"Oh, it seems to be ringing. Is it meant to ring?" Cassandra asked Chip, who shrugged.

_No it's my phone, you idiot. It's the Doctor which means he'll save me, _Rose thought.

"Shut it Chavy," Cassandra said back.

Rose realized that she could communicate this way and Cassandra would get annoyed too.

Cassandra pulled the phone out and looked at it.

"A primitive communications device," Chips said as he eyed the ringing phone.

Cassandra flipped the phone open and the Doctor's voice came out of the speaker," Rose, where are you?"

_I'm in here Doctor, please figure out that this isn't really me._ Rose screamed in her thoughts, Cassandra mentally pushed her back.

Cassandra put her hand over the mic in the phone and turned towards Chip, "How does she speak?"

"Old Earth Cockney," Chip shrugged.

"Er, wotcha," Cassandra said trying to mimic Rose's actual voice.

_I do not talk like that! _Rose mentally screamed at the invading person in her mind.

"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" The Doctor replied looking around.

"I'm on my way, governor," Cassandra said trying too hard.

_Aye, I know I don't say anything like that! _Rose cried again getting pushed back once more.

"I shall proceed up the apples and Pears," Cassandra kept going, sounding completely ridiculous.

The Doctor noticed that she was talking differently but she had to be doing it for some reason. "You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe, Remember him?" the Doctor asked rather excited.

"Of course I do…That big old…Boat race," Cassandra replied.

The Doctor knew that something was wrong now; Rose would never be so rude. He would investigate once she got up there. "I'd better go. See you in a minute," he said hanging up the phone so that he could figure out what was wrong with her.

He walked back into Ward 26 and noticed that The Duke of Manhattan was looking almost completely normal and seemed to be enjoying himself. "Didn't think I was going to make it. It's that man again! He's my good luck charm. Come in. Don't be shy," The Duke said noticing the Doctor walking by.

His assistant of course had to have her say, "Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract."

"Winch me up. Up! Look at me. No sign of infection," the Dike ordered.

A waiter came by offering the Doctor a glass, "Champagne, sir?"

"No, thanks," he said waving off the waiter and looking at the Duke confused. "You had Petrifold Regression, right?"

"Had being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured," The Duke laughed.

"But that's impossible," the Doctor said completely dumbfounded. He had to figure out how these nun were able to cure all these diseases, especially at this day and age.

One of the nuns came up and addressed the Doctor's disbelief, "Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science."

"How on Earth did you cure him?" he said still in disbelief.

"How on New Earth, you might say," the Nun said avoiding the question.

"What's in that solution?" the Doctor asked getting out his glasses and looking at the solution.

"A simple remedy," she replied.

"Then tell me what it is," the Doctor said tired of her game.

"I'm sorry, Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp," the nun said introducing herself.

"I'm the Doctor." He said going back to studying the solutions in IV bags.

"I think you'll find that we're the doctors here," Matron Casp said making fun of the Doctor.

Nurse Jatt came up and tapped the Matron on the arm, "Matron Casp, you're needed in Intensive Care."

"If you would excuse me," the Matron said politely excusing herself. The Doctor watched as the Nurses walked away whispering.

Cassandra was "fixing" Rose's look by unbuttoning her top a little and ruffling her hair. She approved of the image in the mirror.

Rose gagged in her mind, _You know he won't fall for any of this, right? He doesn't even think of me that way._

"We'll see what happens when he's given a real woman, not some chav. I know how you feel my dear and frankly you shouldn't have let me in on that. It just makes it easier to destroy you with his obvious oblivion," Cassandra laughed at Rose.

_Don't…I'll be so embarrassed and I don't know if I could continue living with him, _Rose cried at the woman controlling her body.

"Why would I do you any favors? Oh well, time to go see your…I mean my Love." Cassandra laughed evilly.

"This Doctor man is dangerous," Chip said fearful of the legends.

_And you should know that better than anyone Cassandra, he did murder you, _Rose tried reasoning with her.

Cassandra shrugged happily, "Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a Nun? Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?"

Chip hands her a small vial and she tucks it into Rose's now revealed cleavage. She gives herself another once over, satisfied she turns to head off to the Doctor.

Rose hoped that he would notice the odd behavior and help her quickly. She felt as if she was losing control and fast.

Cassandra headed up to ward 26, feeling more in control with every passing second; soon this body could be hers. It would destroy the Doctor to lose his pet and Rose would be no more.

_Not if I can stop you, _Rose growled. Cassandra shoved her back as they reached the ward.

The Doctor was going round all the cubicles looking at patients and IV solutions. He looked her way and smiled walking towards her with his glasses on. Rose couldn't control her thoughts whenever he had those on and this time was no different.

Cassandra smiled as she decided to toy with Rose some more.

"There you are. Come and look at this patient," he said pointing at a man floating in mid-air. "Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced," he said impressed. Cassandra acted a bit interested.

" And this one," he said dragging her over to a man who was as white as his bed gown. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?" The doctor said excited for a problem to solve. He noticed that Rose was spacing out and that wasn't normal. She normally loved his explanations and typically added to them or at least asked some questions.

"I can't Adam and Eve it," Cassandra said trying to mimic Rose's voice.

Rose laughed at her in her head, _you sound like an idiot._

The Doctor looked at her curiously and asked, "What's…what's…what's with the voice?"

"Oh, I don't know, just larking about. New Earth, new me," Cassandra said trying to be sexy. Rose was about to lose it.

"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor," he said telling the same joke hoping to bring Rose back to normal. Rose laughed and Cassandra made a face.

The Doctor face fell when she didn't laugh. Something was completely wrong now, his jokes always made her laugh even if he had told them before. Maybe she didn't like this new him. Would she want to leave?

Cassandra felt Rose worry over how the Doctor would perceive this and decided to push her out of her comfort zone. Maybe then she would shut up. She licked her lips, "Mmm, aren't you just…" She grabbed the Doctor and kissed him, long and hard.

The Doctor was shocked at first. His Rose would never be so bold, but he liked the change. Maybe she could love him back and she was just as scared as him to show it. He began to kiss her back when she pulled away and straightened herself.

Rose was shocked into silence. She had dreamed of kissing the Doctor but she never believed it would be like that. So amazing and awesome and great and…She couldn't even think. But then she realized, Cassandra had pulled away and left him standing there. Rose also realized that she wasn't the one who kissed him, that was Cassandra with her body.

Cassandra walked away satisfied with the silence she created, "Terminal's this way," she said sashaying away.

This pulled the Doctor out of his thoughts of hoping to do such acts more often. He smiled at himself, "Yep, still got it."

Cassandra led the still kiss ruffled man to the computer terminal she spotted by the lift. She was happy when he pulled out his sonic probe and began to look into information.

While the Doctor enjoyed the kiss he had to focus. That was the issue of the advanced medical technology and the weird acts of Rose. He soniced the terminal and found nothing useful, "Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop."

Cassandra was getting frustrated with the supposedly brilliant man. She led him to where she wanted to look, "No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?

He smiled this was more like his Rose, "You're right. Well done."

_No, don't praise her Doctor. It's not really me, you should notice that! _Rose was so frustrated with the man she loved. Right now she wished they were nearer to the Tardis so that she could help. Surely with the ship being telepathic, she would know what Cassandra was up to.

"Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame," Cassandra demanded, tired of playing this flirting game. Sure the man was attractive but she was not affected like Rose was. Rose was head over heels in love, with no hope of recovery.

_Stop insulting me! And you know what he is the best thing that has ever happened to me, so what if I'm in love? _Rose was insulted by Cassandra's rude thoughts towards her and the Doctor.

"What if the sub-frame's locked?" the Doctor asked, unsure of why Rose was being so persistent with finding the ICU.

"Try the installation protocol," Cassandra said frustrated.

"Yeah. Of course. Sorry. Hold on," the Doctor said a bit embarrassed that Rose so rudely corrected him. He really needed to focus, now. He used the sonic screwdriver on the interface, and the whole wall slid down to reveal a corridor. "Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive," he said trying to make light of this new turn in this mystery.

Cassandra led the way down the corridor and a staircase. The whole place was lined with the cells, thousands of them. The Doctor opened one of the cells at random. It contained a very sick looking man.

Cassandra made a disgusted face, "That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?"

Rose gasped in her mind and she felt so much compassion for the poor sick man. _How can you be so insensitive? They are humans…_She cried until she was push back once more.

Rose's response bothered the Doctor but he was too overwhelmed with the sorrow he felt for this poor man, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The Doctor closed the door and moved on to the next. It contained a young woman. His hearts fell again. Who would do this and why was Rose not affected as he thought she should be? Then it hit him, the nurses must have done something to her. What were they really doing here?

"What disease is that?" Cassandra said even more disgusted than before.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything," he said his hearts breaking for these humans and for whatever was wrong with his Rose.

"What about us? Are we safe?" Cassandra said backing away quickly.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them," he said coldly towards her. He closed the door and looked over the railing towards all the cells.

"How many patients are there?" Cassandra asked looking around.

"They're not patients." He explained.

"But they're sick," she argued.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm," he said angrily.

_Oh my, those poor people. I'm here Doctor, let me help you fix this!_

The Doctor felt a nudge in his mind. He hadn't felt anything like this since Galifrey was gone. The only thing close to it was his communications with the Tardis. But this felt different, like another Time Lord was in trouble and was shouting at him for help.

"Why don't they just die?" Cassandra asked rudely.

"Plague carriers. The last to go," he said his anger pointed towards the nurses who had now joined them.

"It's for the greater cause," Nurse Hame defended.

"Novice Hame, when you took your vows, did you agree to this?" the Doctor spat.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help," the nun explained.

"What, by killing?" the Doctor said truly angry. If these nuns weren't careful they would be dealing with the Oncoming Storm itself. The way they were treating these people was bad enough but then they had to go and mess with his Rose. They were trying his patience and that was not a smart thing to do.

Rose shrunk back in her mind with fear of the Doctor. She had seen him angry before but that didn't mean that she liked it. This reaction made Cassandra herself shrink back.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence," Novice Hame tried to explain.

"What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!" he yelled back.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh," the nun tried to explain again.

"These people are alive," he yelled. These were the people who needed him most. Those who others took advantage of. This wouldn't happen anymore not if he could help it.

_You tell her Doctor, _Rose thought. She would've sternly agreed with him and helped in the argument had she been in control.

The Doctor felt the pressure on his mind again. Could there be another Time Lord? Well, Rose was here but she didn't need help, did she? He would figure it out after the nuns saw the error of their ways.

"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us," Hame argued trying to show the Doctor the good they were doing.

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless," the Doctor said hanging his head slightly.

"But who are you to decide that?" the nun threw back.

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me," he said asserting his birth right as a Time Lord. They were supposed to watch and never intervene, unless things were headed in the complete wrong direction. He was taught that by his favorite professor at The Academy.

"Just to confirm, none of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Cassandra asked finally speaking up.

"We thought it best not," the Nun said.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?" he said tired of the roundabout argument and wanting his Rose safe and sound.

"I don't know what you mean," the nun said perplexed.

Now he was frustrated, almost to his edge. He reigned in his anger and took a calming breath as to not to scare Rose in whatever state she was in. "And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed," he said anger building as he spoke.

Cassandra and the nuns looked absolutely stunned.

_Yes, I knew you would figure it out Doctor. I could just kiss you right now! _Rose shouted as she felt vindicated. Cassandra angrily pushed her back harder this time.

The Doctor felt the pressure again and let a slight smile onto his face. He had been right. Something was wrong with Rose and she was shouting for help from him through her mind. He just couldn't figure it out before because Rose wasn't very strong and he didn't have the Tardis's assistance.

"We haven't done anything," the nun denied.

"I'm perfectly fine," Cassandra said trying harder to mimic Rose's voice, it made everything worse.

"These people are dying, and Rose would care," he said trying to reach out to her with his own mind. He met a barrier before he could reach her.

Cassandra's face fell, the charade was over. "Oh, all right, clever clogs. Smarty pants. Lady-killer," Cassandra said falling back into her own voice.

"What's happened to you?" the Doctor asked trying to remain calm.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out," Cassandra said seductively pressing her body against his.

"Who are you?" the Doctor said unfazed.

She pushed herself closer and whispered pinto his ear, "The last human."

"Cassandra?" the Doctor stepped away slightly and looked disgusted.

"Wake up and smell the perfume," she says pulling the vial from her chest and squirting it in his face. He passed out and she smiled.

"You've hurt him. I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron," the nun said turning to leave the ICU.

"You do that, because I want to see her. Now, run along. Sound the alarm!" Cassandra sneered. She pulled on a power cable and set off the alarms. Nurse Hame ran out of the ICU.

Cassandra hurried to get the Doctor situated. Chip came out of the shadows and lifted the Doctor into an empty holding cell. Cassandra instructs him to hook the Doctor in and waits for the perfume to wear off.

_Get him out of there Cassandra; you know that he is the only one who can help you fix this. _Rose shouted at her.

"Oh hush, you are very annoying and I've had it with you. I hope this whole crushing your consciousness doesn't take much longer," Cassandra said bored. "But hopefully you'll still be here to see your precious Doctor die."

_Don't you dare, Cassandra. There are worlds that need him and I need him…_Rose cried trying to save him.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty stirs," she said watching the Doctor come to.

"Let me out! Let me out!" he yelled trying to move.

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only," Cassandra laughed.

"You've stolen Rose's body," he said angry again.

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got, one thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy," she said turning away.

"Just let Rose go, Cassandra," he demanded. He was fine with dying himself, he would just regenerate. But he couldn't stand losing Rose. Cassandra was crushing her consciousness and if she succeeded then Rose would never regenerate, even if she could.

"I will. As soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby. It's show time," she said shutting the door as she noticed the nun that arrived.

This made him fight harder. He would not lose Rose without a fight and he could not stand to hear Cassandra insult her.

Nurse Jatt stood at the entrance to the ICU, "Anything we can do to help?"

"Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money," Cassandra said stepping closer to the nun.

"The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept," Matron Casp responding, trying not to laugh at the silly human woman.

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" Cassandra said revealing her plan.

"I'm afraid not," Matron Casp replied.

"I'd really advise you to think about this," Cassandra tried to reason with them.

"Oh, there's no need. I have to decline," Matron Casp replied.

"I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed," Cassandra said almost laughing.

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" Matron Casp said as she unsheathed her claws.

"Well, nice try. Chip? Plan B," Cassandra said turning towards her mutant minion.

Chip pulled a lever, and all the doors on that level opened.

The Doctor came out along with a lot of dazed, diseased people.

"What've you done?" the Doctor asked looking at his possessed companion. He would figure out how to save Rose and fix what the Sisterhood had done.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See you!" Cassandra said turning and running down the corridor away from the cat nuns.

"Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch!" the Doctor yelled running after her and Chip. He had to make sure that Rose's body remained unharmed.

The sick humans advanced on Matron Casp and Sister Jatt.

"Please, save us," one of the men pleaded toward the nurses.

"I think we should withdraw," Sister Jatt said watching the flesh approach them.

"We understood what you did to us. As part of the machine, we know the machine," the man said as he advanced on the nuns.

"Fascinating, it's actually constructing an argument," Matron Casp said backing up.

"And we will end it," the man continued. He put his hand into a socket and got electrocuted. The locks on all the cell doors blew, freeing the people inside.

"They're free. By the Goddess Santori, the flesh is free!" Sister Jatt yelled trying to get away.

"Stop the pain," the man called.

A woman touched Sister Jatt and she died, screaming.

Cassandra, Chip, and the Doctor continued to run away from the sick humans, "Oh, my God," Cassandra said watching the nun die.

"What the hell have you done?" The Doctor yelled at her, his anger radiating towards Cassandra.

"It wasn't me," Cassandra defended.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down," the Doctor yelled. If anything happened to his Rose, he wasn't sure what he would do to anyone who happened across his path.

"But there are thousands of them!" Cassandra said sounding truly frightened.

"Run! Down! Down! Go down!" the Doctor yelled almost pushing her and Chip down the staircase. He had to keep Rose safe, as long as possible.

Matron grabbed a telephone, "Quarantine the building!"

The intercom came to life, "This building is under quarantine." Shutters slammed down across doors and windows. "Repeat, this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat, no one may leave the premises."

"Keep going! Go down!" the Doctor said pushing them farther down the staircase.

They reach the basement and Cassandra ran to call a lift.

"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving," the Doctor said looking around the basement, assessing the scene.

"This way!" Cassandra yelled. She led the Doctor towards her lair. Chip got cut off from them as more sick people approach.

"Someone will touch him," the Doctor said trying to go back.

"Leave him! He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half-life. Come on!" Cassandra said without a second thought or regret.

"Mistress!" Chip yelled as she ran away.

The Doctor stopped briefly, "I'm sorry, I can't let her escape." He could not stand to let Cassandra get away and killing Rose. It would kill him.

"My Mistress!" Chip called again. As more and more sick people come towards him, Chip jumps down a chute labeled "Waste."

The Doctor followed Cassandra into her lair, he watched as she ran to the back door but there were people there, too. He noticed that there was a psycho-graft in the room. Anger filled his mind completely. He glared at her.

"We're trapped! What am I going to do?" Cassandra shrieked towards the Doctor.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psycho-graft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Rose to death," he said letting his true anger show.

_Help me Doctor! Get her to let me go!_ Rose shouted.

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead," Cassandra cried looking at her old life support system.

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me," he yelled at her. He was willing to kill Cassandra to get his Rose back; she was the most important thing in the universe.

"You asked for it," Cassandra said readying herself for the transfer. She took a deep breath and blew energy out towards the Doctor. He felt himself being push behind one of his mental barriers.

_You did not just switch into me, Cassandra. Out! _The Doctor shouted at her. At least, Rose was safe and it would take her longer to kill him, if he couldn't get out of this.

Rose felt the pressure in her mind decrease and she felt in control again. "Blimey, my head. Where'd she go?" she said as she looked around for her.

"Oh, my. This is different," Cassandra said feeling her newly stolen body.

"Cassandra?" Rose asked as she looked at the Doctor.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts," she said as she felt the Doctor embarrassment, "And hardly used," she could definitely use this against Rose and the Doctor, especially with the information she had from Rose's mind. This could be a lot of fun. "Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" she said dancing a bit.

"Get out of him," Rose yelled.

_Rose don't I can handle this longer than you, please just listen to me this time. _The Doctor pleaded trying to reach into her mind.

Rose felt a nudge in her mind and flinched away from it.

"Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it," Cassandra said getting in Rose's face. Rose blushed, her feeling had been revealed and she couldn't do anything about it.

The Doctor stopped his assault on Cassandra's invading consciousness. He watched Rose; she looked as if Cassandra had read her diary out loud. She could never actually love him, could she? No it was impossible. She would never feel the same way that he felt for her. _Leave her alone Cassandra, you got me. I'm all you could ever need, a body and my brilliant mind. _He yelled hoping to save Rose from any harm.

The diseased people burst in.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" Cassandra yelled at Rose. The Doctor had locked her out of his thoughts until he could guarantee that Rose was safe.

Rose looked around and saw an escape, "Ladder. We've got to get up." She began to climb.

Cassandra pulled Rose down roughly and began her assent, "Out of the way, blondie!"

_Watch it Cassandra! You better help you can hold me back because if I get out you'll have hell to pay. _The Doctor yelled falling into the Oncoming Storm.

"Please, help us. Help," a sick woman asked as they began to climb toward Rose and Cassandra. They just kept climbing hoping to stay ahead of the mob of sick people.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something," Rose tried reasoning with Cassandra.

"Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city," Cassandra complained as she tried to decide what she was going to do.

_Don't you dare Cassandra._

"We're going to die if…" Rose shrieked as Matron Casp grabbed her ankle. "Get off!"

"All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything," Matron Casp growled as Rose.

_Oui, everyone needs to lay off Rose or I'm going to hurt someone._ The Doctor yelled in his mind. He couldn't help the drive to protect Rose.

"Go and play with a ball of string," Cassandra sneered back.

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!" Matron Casp cried as a diseased arm reached up and grasped her ankle. She fell, screaming.

"Move!" Rose screamed, pushing Cassandra.

"Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles," the intercom states.

Cassandra tries the doors on the next level, but they would not open.

"Help us," a sick man pleaded.

Cassandra looked down at Rose, "Now what do we do?"

"Use the sonic screwdriver," Rose said panicking as the sick mob came closer.

"You mean this thing?" Cassandra said waving it in the air.

_Don't you dare drop that Cassandra!_

"Yes, I mean that thing," Rose said frustrated, she wished she was ahead of her so that she could use the sonic.

"Well, I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts," Cassandra said.

Rose panicked then thought of the solution, "Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!" she said giving up her mind freely to save their lives.

"Hold on tight," Cassandra said preparing to transfer again.

_Cassandra don't. _The Doctor yelled as the energy transfered.

"Oh, chavtastic, again. Open it!" Cassandra demended. She wanted the Time Lords mind back. It was so much roomier than this one.

_Watch it Cassandra, I bet I could push you out. _Rose said trying to push against her again. She felt herself weaken.

"Not till you get out of her," the Doctor refused watching Cassandra.

"We need the Doctor," Cassandra argued back.

"I order you to leave her," the Doctor said pointing the screwdriver at her.

_Cassandra, you know we need him! _Rose yelled as Cassandra swapped back again.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout," Cassandra said glaring at Rose. Her mind was truly rude and uncomfortable.

_Cassandra, I told you to leave her! Now stop insulting her or I'll start compressing you back. _The Doctor growled in his mind, he was tired of dealing with her.

"Cassandra, get out of him!" Rose demanded.

"But I can't go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude," Cassandra whined. She was tired of dealing with these two also.

_That's right, find someone else._

"I don't care. Just do something," Rose cried as she watched the sick mob gain on them.

"Oh, I am so going to regret this," Cassandra sighed as she made her decision. She transferred to the lead woman on the ladder below them. "Oh, sweet Lord. I look disgusting."

_Good Riddance! _The Doctor thought as heopened the lift doors. He and Rose climbed out of the elevator shaft, "Nice to have you back."

"No, you don't," Cassandra said transferring back into Rose before the lift doors closed again.

"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" the Doctor yelled at her as she sat on the ground. Rose wouldn't be able to take this much longer.

Rose pushed against Cassandra with all her might but failed again. _Doctor, help! She's crushing me!_

Cassandra shivered, "Inside her head. They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched."

The Doctor offered her his hand. He couldn't help the way she saw the world, he just hoped that she didn't kill his Rose. He promised to always keep her safe, even if Jackie wasn't in the picture anymore, a promise was still a promise.

They walked back towards Ward 26. Frau Clovis lunged at them with a metal stand. The Doctor jumped back, pulling Cassandra with him.

"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look," the Doctor yelled showing her their skin.

"Show me your skin," she still ordered. He and Cassandra showed as much skin as possible to prove that they were clean and safe.

"Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead. So how's it going up here? What's the status?" he said getting passed her.

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad," she said trying to dial the number on her phone again.

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine," he tried to reason with Frau Clovis.

"I am not dying in here," she argued back.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There are ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!" he yelled grabbing her phone and turning it off.

"Not if it gets me out," she said grabbing it back.

"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" he instructed everyone.

Everyone grabbed drip bags while the Doctor collected a long piece of heavy silk rope and started to hang them on his body like a harness.

"How's that? Will that do?" he asked looking towards Rose, forgetting that she wasn't his Rose.

"I don't know. Will it do for what?" Cassandra asked confused.

_Doctor, you are brilliant! You are going to cure them, everyone lives! _Rose shouted.

The Doctor felt this nudge and knew that his Rose was alright for now. He embraced her small presence in his mind. He imagined what it would feel like to have her there forever, to be bonded to her forever. He shook himself for these impossible thoughts.

The Doctor walk back to the lift shaft and opened the doors.

"The lifts aren't working," Cassandra said looking at him as if he were mad.

"Not moving. Different thing. Here we go," he said putting the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and ran.

"But you're not going to…" Cassandra shrieked thinking he had truly lost his mind.

_Do it Doctor, I have faith in you!_ Rose said reaching out to him and hoped he could hear her.

He jumped and grabbed the lift cable. He felt Rose's faith in him and smiled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm going down! Come on!" he said encouraging her. Rose wouldn't have thought twice. He attached a round piece of equipment to the cable, securing himself to it.

"Not in a million years," Cassandra said backing away.

"I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?" he pleaded with her.

"Seal the door!" Frau Clovis yelled.

Cassandra was trapped with approaching disease. She had to decide now, "No!" she screamed as she jumped onto his back wrapping Roses legs around his slim body.

The Doctor would never admit it out-loud but he loved the feeling of Rose's body this close to his. They truly fit together perfectly.

"You're completely mad. I can see why she likes you," Cassandra said and Rose groaned in her mind.

"Going down!" the Doctor said ignoring Cassandra's voice.

The improvised wheel he has attached to the cable took them down the shaft quickly. After a short sequence of screaming on Cassandra's part, the Doctor put on the brake and they came to a gentle stop on top of the lift.

"Well, that's one way to lose weight," Cassandra laughed weakly.

"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever," the Doctor said indicating the one he meant.

"There's still quarantine down there, we can't…"

"Hold that lever! I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself," the Doctor said winking as he began to rip the tops off the dip bags with his teeth. He poured the contents into the lift's disinfectant tank. "Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got."

"What about you?"

"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in," he said as he slipped into the actual lift. He opened the doors with his sonic screwdriver. The diseased people turned to look. "I'm in here! Come on!" he called to them.

"Don't tell them," Cassandra yelled at him. Her plan was falling apart. It wasn't fun squishing Rose's mind without the Doctor.

_Shut up, this is his plan, he's gonna cure them! _Rose cheered for the man she loved.

"Pull that lever!" the Doctor yelled up at Cassandra.

All the diseased people in reception started to shuffle towards the lift.

"Come and get me. Come on!" he yelled at them.

Cassandra pulled the lever and held it into place.

"Commence: stage one disinfection," the intercom stated starting to spray the Doctor as the infected people with the concoction the Doctor had made.

"Hurry up! Come on!" he yelled excitedly. "Come on, come on.

The soaked sick people begin to leave the lift.

"All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!" he said jumping up and down.

"Pass on what? Pass on what?" Cassandra asked.

_Oh, you are daft. _Rose laughed in her mind.

"Pass it on!" the Doctor encouraged them.

The disinfected and wet humans touched their diseased comrades. There are hisses and steam coming off their skin, which was now clear of symptoms.

The Doctor laughed running his hands through his wet hair in excitement. He helped Cassandra down for the roof or the lift.

"What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?" Cassandra asked confused.

"No. That's your way of doing things," the Doctor said glaring at her. "I'm the Doctor, and I cured them."

_That's right you did! _Rose said trying to embrace his mind again but she was too weak now. Cassadra had to leave her mind soon.

A woman hugged the Doctor. He smiled but noticed that the nudge he felt this time was weak.

"That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's it. It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!" he said laughing at Cassandra and celebrated his triumph. Now to help his Rose.

They went back up to Ward 26 to help get the patients out. The Doctor was still wet, but it didn't matter. Things were taken care of now except for Cassandra.

"This is the NNYPD. Please step away from the shuttles," the intercom stated. "All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."

"The Face of Boe!" the Doctor said completely forgetting his friend. They ran to the last person left on the ward.

"You were supposed to be dying," the Doctor said to the Face.

"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait," the Face of Boe replied telepathically.

Rose felt even more crushed and she was losing fast.

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face," Cassandra complained.

_Shut up Cassandra! _Rose yelled weakly.

"Shh!" chided the Doctor.

"I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew," the Face of Boe said happily.

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old," the Doctor said curiously.

"There are? That would be impossible," the Face laughed.

"Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me," the Doctor said looking into his eyes.

"A great secret," the Face of Boe agreed.

"So the legend says."

"It can wait."

"Oh, does it have to?" the Doctor asked disappointed.

"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day…" the Face of Boe said as he disappeared.

"That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic. And now for you," the Doctor said turning towards Cassandra.

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" Cassandra whined. She was almost finished with squishing Rose.

_Doctor, _Rose cried weakly.

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra,' the Doctor said truly angry. She was hurting his Rose and he could feel it.

"I don't want to die," Cassandra cried.

"No one does," the Doctor agreed.

"Help me," she begged.

"I can't," he said, really he wouldn't, no one hurt his Rose.

"Mistress!" Chip yelled as he saw Cassandra.

"Oh, you're alive," Cassandra said surprised.

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress," Chip said trying to impress his beloved mistress.

"A body. And not just that, a volunteer," Cassadra said scheming.

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own," the Doctor argued.

_Let her! _Rose pleaded him.

"But I worship the mistress. I welcome her," Chip said.

"You can't, Cassandra, you…" the Doctor started but was cut off by Cassandra leaving Rose. She collapsed into his arms and he mentally checked her. He was glad when he found that she was still there. "Oh! You all right? Whoa! Okay?"

"Yeah. Hello!" Rose said blushing at their position.

"Hello. Welcome back," he said standing her up but leaving his hand on her lower back. Rose didn't protest. They looked at Cassandra.

"Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle," she said looking at her new skin.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done," he said hoping to put her on trial for her crimes against humanity and his Rose.

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last…" Cassandra laughed as she fell to her knees.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor said kneeling down beside her. She might've been horrible but he wasn't heartless.

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine," she said looking at him and Rose.

"I can take you to the city," the Doctor offered trying to help.

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good," she said accepting it.

"Come on. There's one last thing I can do," he said remembering a fond memory that he saw while she used his body.

He and Rose helped Cassandra into the Tardis and he set the coordinates for her memory moment.

Rose instantly remembered the moment from the film reel she saw in the basement. Her head was killing her but she watched as Cassandra relived her last happy memory.

Cassandra turned to them; draped in a cloak she was completely hidden. "Thank you."

"Just go. And don't look back," the Doctor said as kindly as he could.

"Good luck," Rose smiled.

Cassandra walked towards her former self and said, "Excuse me, Lady Cassandra."

"I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now. I'm fine, thank you," the younger replied.

"No, I just wanted to say you look beautiful," she said watching the joy fill her former self's face.

"Well, that's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much," the younger version said.

"I mean it. You look so beautiful," she said almost crying.

"Thank you," she said truly believing it this time.

Chip's body collapsed. Lady Cassandra cradles him.

"Oh, my Lord. Are you all right? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help! Call a medic or something, quickly!" the younger Cassandra cries as she holds Chips dying body.

The Doctor and Rose walk back to the Tardis after watching Cassandra die in piece. Truly happy. The Doctor wrapped Rose in a hug once they were in the console room.

"I told you to never wander off," he chided as he held her close.

"You know me always finding trouble," Rose laughed, enjoying the hug. "I think I'll go lay down, my head is killing me." She turned and left for her room.

The Doctor smiled and sent his ship into the vortex so that he and Rose could rest.

*You and I both know that you saw what Cassandra read in Rose's mind,* the Tardis said.

"Not now, I'm just glad to have her here with me," he chided at his ship now.

The ship sighed and mentally comforted Roses sore mind. When would these two admit their feelings? Would she have to start moving rooms again?

**AN: So New Earth is done! I loved this episode and hope I did it justice. I have to throw a Thank You to my Best Friend, she is the one that I bounce ideas off of and puts up with my crazy ideas. She is amazing and I would not be confident enough to put this up without her. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 8: Tooth and Claw

**The Doctor and the Bad Wolf Chapter 8**

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I was super swamped before break and kinda busy over the holiday. Well here's the next chapter, I head back to campus later today so who knows when the next chapter will be up, but I'll start ASAP! **

**Thanks to those who left reviews and have favorite and followed the story! You guys are so great! Again I own nothing but my own original plot points! Enjoy!**

The Doctor woke up after a power nap. He sonic cleaned his pin striped suit and pulled on short sleeved and long sleeved undershirts, then replaced his oxford. He did this for Rose's comfort, his body temperature was lower than humans were used to and he didn't want this to bother her. He never had this problem with his old body but that body was not attuned to touch like this one was. He hoped this would keep Rose comfortable and would allow him to still be close to her.

The Tardis was happy that he was adjusting his life for her. *So are you finally going to admit you have feelings for her?*

"Aye, leave my head alone!" he shouted. "And no...She will never know," he sighed.

The Tardis huffed at her thief. If he wasn't going to do anything about it then she would. She moved around the rooms inside her halls. She placed Rose's room on the other side or the Doctor's door.

The Doctor walked out of his wardrobe and went to make a morning pot of tea for Rose and him. He planned to take her to the 1970's to a few concerts, something fun. She would need to rest her mind to heal from what Cassandra had done, he wasn't sure what emotional trauma she had endured either.

He walked to his door and opened it; he wasn't paying attention and almost tripped over a pile of clothes on Rose's floor. He caught himself and looked around. The door he had just walked through held his room on one side and Rose's room on the other.

The Time Lord looked towards Rose's bed hoping she hadn't woken up. He sighed in relief, noticing she was still asleep. He watched her for a second; she looked so relaxed and beautiful.

*You can't keep denying her,* the Tardis pleaded with him. *You and I both know how you feel.*

_Let me out of here, if Rose wakes up and I'm in here, it won't matter how I feel, she'll leave, _he pleaded with his ship in his mind.

*Fine! You take the fun out of everything!* the Tardis complained as she moved the rooms back to across the hall from each other.

The Doctor walked out of Rose's room and into the kitchen, "Thank you, now would you just let me handle this in my own way?"

*No, because then the future will never turn out the way it should,* the Tardis complained. *You've seen the timelines and you know how things are supposed to work out, so why do you keep denying yourself and Rose a shot at happiness?*

"Fine, when Rose's mind heals and she recovers from any emotional trauma that Cassandra caused, then I will work on figuring out this whole timelines thing," he said getting all the necessary things for making tea out.

The Tardis sighed at him and felt Rose stir from her sleep. She decided to comfort her instead.

*Good Morning Rose is your head feeling any better?* the Tardis greeted the new Time Lady.

"It's not pounding like it was no, but I'm so embarrassed, did all that really happen?" Rose asked the ship sitting up slowly.

The Tardis saw the memories that Rose was referring to and gave her comfort. *I'm afraid so, child. But do not fear the Doctor does not blame you.*

"Ugh, I wish it was all a dream. I can't believe that Cassandra just blurted out how I feel…" she groaned lying down again.

*It will all be fine, trust me my daughter of time,* the Tardis said to her offering her motherly love and understanding. *Why don't you go take a nice warm shower then see what the Doctor has planned for you today,* she suggested to the woman who seemed so troubled.

"Okay, thank you for being there and not bringing any of this up to him," Rose said. She was grateful to have someone to talk to about all this confusion between her and the Doctor. She welcomed the ship into her mind now because she knew that she meant no harm, unlike some beings in the universe. "Could you tell me where or when he might be taking me?" Rose asked trying to think of what she might wear.

*Earth 1970's I believe to some sort of music concert.*

"Thanks, let him know I'll be down in a bit," Rose smiled at the ships help.

The Tardis sent her another wave of comfort and left her in peace to get ready for the day.

The ship decided that she wasn't done messing with the Doctor. He should really know that what he has with Rose is special and should not be taken for granted. She found her thief in the kitchen and decided that she would move the kitchen into Rose's personal closet in her room.

Of course the Time Lord was not paying attention; he was busy looking at a list of concerts that happened within the 1970's so he could get some ideas as to where he was taking Rose next. The Tardis heard Rose leave the shower and walk towards her wardrobe in only a towel.

Rose walked into the wardrobe and shrieked. She hid behind a long dress that was hanging up, "Doctor, why are you in my closet?"

The Time Lord jumped at the sound of Rose's question. He looked around and his cheeks reddened at the sight of Rose's state of clothing or lack there of. "I'm actually in the kitchen, but the Tardis seems to be playing tricks again!" he said annoyed. _What do you think you're doing?_

*I'm just trying to make you see reason,* the Tardis replied to the Doctor's thought.

_You can move in back now and we can discuss this while Rose gets ready._ The Doctor pushed back at his ship.

*Fine, but no avoiding this time Doctor* the Tardis replied sing-song-y. She moved the kitchen back and reached out to Rose, *I'm sorry dear Rose that was meant to affect the Doctor not you as much.*

"It's okay, just glad I grabbed my towel," Rose laughed nervously.

*Get dressed and join the Doctor in the kitchen* the Tardis said leaving Rose to get ready for the days adventures. She finally shifted over to focus on the Time Lord. *Are you done avoiding this…*

"I'm not avoiding it! I know that there is no way we can be together! I am still set to follow the set of rules that are ingrained into my brain by Rassilon!" He yelled at his ship, frustrated with the rules not the Tardis.

*You can't say that, you break the no interfering rule all the time, so don't pull that rule following bit with me,* the Tardis argued back.

"That's…different, I had a professor in the Academy that gave exceptions to that rule but I never had anyone condone human/Time Lord relationships," he sighed.

*But you know that there were relationships like this?* the Tardis asked pulling memories from his mind.

"Yes but they were banished for such crimes," he argued back half-heartedly.

*Who will banish you now? Where are they going to banish you from? Here, I won't let them. The Earth, they don't have the power. I don't understand why you won't just let this happen, I know that you will be so much happier if you do,* the Tardis explained to her beloved thief.

"I know that physically these rules don't stand but it was part of my life for so long, it'd hard to just get past now," he tried to explain.

*But it's not fair to you or Rose; you should just give up those silly rules. You've been breaking them ever since you stole me,* the Tardis retorted.

"I borrowed you!" the Time Lord argued.

Rose walked in wearing denim mini-dungarees and a pink t-shirt. She laughed at the Doctor's yelling, "What are you two yelling about now?"

"She thinks I stole her," he said crossing his arms.

*I wanted to see the stars and so did you, so I stole you, a Time Lord who wanted to travel and wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty.* the Tardis said back.

"I borrowed you! I would've brought you back, when I was done."

*Whatever I'm still calling you my thief.*

Rose laughed at the exchange, "You might've had every intention to bring her back but you can't now so…you did kind of steal her," Rose reasoned. "So you are both kinda right." She grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured herself some tea. She sat down at the small table with the Doctor.

"Rose, I'm sorry about earlier, my ship is being ridiculous but I think we agreed that that won't happen anymore," he said looking at the ceiling.

*I didn't agree to anything, thief* the ship teased back.

Rose giggled, "Its fine Doctor, I had a towel no harm done." This caused both people to blush and look down. "S-so…what're we doing today?"

"I thought a relaxing day of going to some of the best concerts in the 1970's!" he said getting up and dragging her to the console room.

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" Rose asked looking at her outfit.

The Doctor looked at her outfit and smiled, she looked beautiful as always and she got to show her legs. He shook himself out of this thought process and nodded, "In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag." Truthfully she would look beautiful in that as well, he shook himself again and grabbed a CD, "Hold on, listen to this," he put disk into the Tardis player. Music began to play, "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979."

"You're a punk," Rose laughed.

"It's good to be a lunatic," he sang along with the music.

"That's what you are. A big old punk with a bit of rockabillly thrown in," she teased.

The Tardis was happy with her travelers happy again. She hoped that the Time Lord would just be with his Time Lady.

"Would you like to see him?" he asked breaking out of song.

"How'd you mean? In concert?" she asked shocked by the question.

"What else is a Tardis for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?" he rambled trying to impress her.

"Sheffield it is," she agreed and pushed the buttons that the Tardis told her.

"Hold on tight," he said pulling the final lever in the sequence.

The Doctor beat the rhythm of the song on the console as they travelled and the Tardis complained.

"Stop!" Rose said grabbing her head.

The Tardis landed suddenly being pulled in by a timeline's distress. This threw the occupants around and on to the floor.

Rose and the Doctor both laughed. The Doctor jumped up onto his feet and pulled his companion down the ramp, "1979. Hell of a year, China invades Vietnam, The Muppet Movie, love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb," he rambled as he opened the doors and walked outside. "And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to…"

Rifles were cocked and pointed at the couple. Rose and the Doctor looked around quickly and raised their hands in surrender. They were surrounded by rolling hills and fields and for the looks of the men holding the guns, they were far from 1979. They were surrounded by Redcoats. The officer in charge was on a black horse.

"1879, same difference," the Doctor shrugged looking at Rose.

Rose wanted to laugh at his bad driving and his nonchalance about being surrounded by guns, it was so him; and she didn't really care. This was a quality that she fell in love with because he could make any situation better, no matter how bad it had started out.

The officer in charge addressed them, "You will explain your presence, and the nakedness of this girl."

Rose blushed looking down at her mini dungarees.

The Time Lord looked at her and assessed her dress again. She looked wonderful to him and the more he looked, the more he wished they hadn't left their ship. He could've had her all to himself. He shook his head again and tasted the air quickly. He figured that they were probably in Scotland about 1879, but that he was only 98.8% certain. He donned a Scottish accent hoping that they were close enough to make it believable. "Are we in Scotland?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" the head officer scoffed.

Rose had been trying to concentrate on what was going on but all she could think of was the fact that the Scottish accent that the Doctor was using was sexy and made her want him more.

"Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this, this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, ya timorous beastie?" he asked looking towards his daydreaming Time Lady.

Rose brought herself out of her own head and tried to mimic his lead, "Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, don't do that."

Rose tried again, "Hoots mon."

"No, really don't. Really," he pleaded with her.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" the head officer addressed the Doctor, looking at Rose as if she were just an object.

_Great another person who thinks I'm his prostitute; at least it is his fault this time._Rose thought to herself rolling her eyes.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may," the Doctor said and pointed at his coat. He got out his psychic paper and handed it over to the officer. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

An upper-class English accent came from a carriage nearby, "Let them approach."

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am," the officer advised his unseen superior.

"Let them approach," she repeated.

"You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference," the officer orders the Time Lord and Lady.

A footman opened the door to reveal the Imperial Widow. The Doctor smiled recognizing the Queen, "Rose, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria, Empress of India and Defender of the Faith," he said reverently bowing.

Rose curtsied and apologized, "Rose Tyler, Ma'am, and my apologies for being so naked."

The Queen did not look on Rose very long and turned to the Doctor, "I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials."

He handed her the psychic paper.

She looked over it and nodded, "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."

The Doctor accepted his psychic paper back and looked at what he had shown the Queen, "Does it? Yes, it does. Good. Good. Then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line," the Queen replied.

"An accident?" the Doctor asked suspiciously.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned," the Queen said indifferently.

"An assassination attempt?" the Doctor asked almost excitedly.

"What, seriously? There are people out to kill you?" Rose said being pulled from her daydreams about that accent again.

The Queen looked at her surprised at her tone, "I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun."

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, and then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow," the officer said riding up next to the carriage.

"This Doctor and his timorous beastie will come with us," the Queen ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall," the officer replied.

"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" the Queen said sitting back in her seat. The footman closed the door and the two travelers waited till the carriage past and walked with the soldiers behind the carriage. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, he needed to be close to her and make sure that she was okay with this new adventure. Rose smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"It's funny though, because you say assassination and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her," Rose said revealing her thoughts.

"1879? She's had, oh, six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria!" the Doctor said laughing.

"I know!" Rose smiled at him, maybe they were back to normal and he just pushed how she acted on New Earth on her being possessed. She was happy that he didn't remember but also sad because he thought that she could never actually love him. She didn't want to dwell on the past so she decided that she would be happy with however he would have her.

"What a laugh!" he smiled back at her, happy that they were back to their regular type of life. No crazy aliens trying to take over Rose's mind, they were just friends and that was great. He wished they could be more but that was impossible.

"She was just sitting there," she giggled in disbelief.

"Like a stamp," he agreed trying to focus on walking and not on her and how amazing she was.

"I want her to say we are not amused. I bet you five quid I can make her say it," Rose teased smiling her signature smile at him.

The Doctor had to swallow slowly to try and get back to normal. He focused on her eyes and laughed, "Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges as a traveler in time."

"Ten quid?" she challenged back.

"Done," he said accepting her challenge.

They followed the carriage and enjoyed each other's company as they took in the scenery. They stopped as the caravan pulled up to a huge mansion. The house was built for the period but Rose admired the antique look that it had. It had a large astronomical observatory on the roof.

The Doctor watched as she looked on the house that the Queen had stopped at. He had no idea why his Tardis had brought them here instead but he had a feeling that things were about to go south.

The Master of the house came out to meet Queen Victoria. "Your Majesty," he addressed as the carriage door was opened again.

"Sir Robert, my apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" the Queen responded getting out of the carriage.

"She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on," Sir Robert said obviously trying to send the Queen away without being rude.

"Oh, not at all, I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often, The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl," the Queen said ignoring his pleads for her to leave and glaring at Rose again.

The Doctor squeezed her hand as she looked down and blushed, "Sorry."

He thought of a way to tease Rose and see if she would really try to win their bet. He looked at her and smiled, "She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man, so…"

Rose's head snapped up and glared at him. He had just insulted her, but he had done it in that gorgeous accent. She looked towards the Queen and frowned, "Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?" She elbowed the Doctor.

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" the Queen asked turning away from the couple.

"So close," Rose smiled at the Doctor, he placed his hand on her back as they got ready to follow the Queen. Queen Victoria went inside. They waited for the rest of the escort to follow before bringing up the rear.

Commander Reynolds ordered his men, "Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up."

The soldiers salute, "Yes, sir." They take a small locked box from the carriage and carry it into the house.

The Doctor watched them curiously, "So what's in there, then?"

The Commander glared at them, "Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir. The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions."

The Doctor and Rose quickly followed the rest of the party inside and wound through the house till they found the observatory. Rose looked around amazed by the room while the Doctor looked around at the beauty of the craftsmanship.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour," the Queen said looking at the massive bronze telescope that was the focus of the room.

Robert bowed and stepped forward, "All my father's work, built by hand in his final years, became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."

"I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I?" the Doctor asked, looking like a kid in a candy store.

Robert nodded, "Help yourself."

Rose followed the Doctor to the masterpiece. He marveled at it while Rose watched in amusement, "What did he model it on?"

Robert shook his head, "I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories." He sighed in regret.

The Doctor looked in and squinted, "It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of…" He looked towards Rose who smiled slyly, "Am I being rude again?"

"Yep," Rose said almost laughing at him.

The Doctor blushed at her; she always kept him in line. He cleared his throat, "But it's pretty. It's very pretty." Rose smiled back.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded," the Queen remarked pulling the couple out of their locked gazes.

"Mmm. Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing, isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something? No?" Rose said trying again.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales," the Queen scoffed at Rose.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "Stars and magic. I like him more and more."

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg," the Queen said remembering her beloved.

"That's Bavaria," the Doctor explained to Rose. She nodded.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported," the Queen said still reminiscing.

"So, what's this wolf, then?" the Doctor asked trying to get the story out.

"It's just a story," Robert said shaking his head.

"Then tell it," the Doctor prodded.

"It's said that…" Robert started.

The aide interrupted him, "Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could retire to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course. Yes, of course," Robert agreed.

"And then supper. And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness," the Queen said glaring at Rose again.

The Doctor stepped closer to her defensively. She smiled still, "It's not amusing, is it?"

The Queen ignored her and turned to Robert, "Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."

Robert nodded, "So there is, Ma'am." He led Rose and the Doctor to a room, "here are my wife's chambers, please use anything you may need." Rose walked in and looked around, the Doctor tried to follow her. "Sir, are you and this…woman married?" Sir Robert asked him.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, he wanted to lie and say that Rose was his wife but it wasn't true no matter how much he wished it was. "No, we aren't," he sighed.

"Follow me down to the dining room then, she should be fine," Robert said leading the Doctor away from his companion.

Rose explored the contents of a wardrobe and doesn't even register the men leaving. She gazed around the room again and imagined what it would be like to live here with her Doctor. She thought that this would make a beautiful room for them to share. She shook herself out of her dreams and looked back in the wardrobe. She found a blue velvet dress that is to her liking.

Rose opened another cupboard trying to find the other things that she might need. Instead she discovered a housemaid.

"They came through the house. In the excitement they took the Steward and the Master, and my Lady," the maid cried in fright.

Rose hugged the poor girl, "Listen. I've got a friend. He's called the Doctor. He'll know what to do. You've got to come with me." She said forgetting the fact that she was supposed to get dressed.

The maid shook her head and pulled her hand out of Rose's grip, "Oh, but I can't, Miss."

"What's your name?" Rose asked getting close to the frightened maid.

"Flora."

Rose smiled, "Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs, soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on."

The two women left the room and walked down the corridor. They rounded a corner and found one of the soldiers lying on the floor.

Flora shrieked, "Oh, Miss. I did warn you."

The other woman knelt down and checked the man's pulse. She sighed in relief finding a heartbeat, "He's not dead. I don't think, he must be drugged or something."

A man sneaks up behind Flora and grabs her from behind and drags her away. Another took Rose and a third removed the soldier. Rose tried to scream but her capture had her mouth. She decided to save her energy after a few minutes of kicking and squirming didn't provide any results. She tried to send her thoughts toward the Doctor. She had heard him say that she had some telepathy. She hoped that she could reach him and he would help them get out.

Sir Robert led the Doctor down to the Dining room. His thoughts were on Rose, he wondered what she would decide to wear. She would look absolutely exquisite in anything, he was sure of that. His thoughts wandered back to when he took her to see Charles Dickens. She had looked wonderful in the period wear and it had caught him off guard. That was when his companion started to steal his hearts. He smiled at the memories and realized that they had arrived at the kitchen.

He, Sir Robert, and Captain Reynolds all sat down at the giant table and stared out into space. The Queen and her aides entered. The men stood and waited for Her Majesty to take her seat. They all sat again and the servers brought out the food. Everyone loaded their plates and began to eat.

Sir Robert's aide entered the room and turned towards the Doctor, "Your companion begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her."

The Doctor looked at him questionably, Rose never took this long to dress, but maybe she was having issues with the period wear. "Oh, that's all right. Save her a wee bit of ham," he said setting some on the plate next to him.

The Queen scoffed and rolled her eyes, "The feral child could probably eat it raw."

"Very wise, Ma'am, very witty," the Captain said almost laughing.

The Doctor wanted to defend her but he was the one who made up the story of her being such a woman. He mentally kicked himself and kept his feelings off his face.

Queen Victoria sighed, "Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited. I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

The Captain looked down quickly, embarrassed, "Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am."

The Time Lord tried to shift the spotlight of his Rose, otherwise he might do or say something that he might regret, "Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares."

"Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction," the Queen said turning her attention onto their host.

"You must miss him," the Doctor said sympathetically. He tried to think of what it would be like to lose Rose but he shook himself from the thoughts because he knew that he would not be able to continue without her.

"Very much, Oh, completely, and that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills that are just for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond, we all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent, and we must wait. Come. Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters," the Queen begged him.

Sir Robert sighed and looked at the table, "The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and devoured."

The Captain interrupted him scoffing, "Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that."

The host glared at him, they had asked him to tell this story, "But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead."

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" the Doctor asked looking at the Lord's expression.

"Oh, yes, Doctor. Drawings and woodcarvings, and it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal," he said ominously.

"A werewolf?" he asked, his curiosity peaked again.

The huge window in the dining room revealed a full moon rising.

Sir Robert nodded, "My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose. I should have listened. His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

The aide gazed out at the moon and started chanting "lupus deus est." The Doctor looked back at him and listened to the chanting.

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly," the Queen tried to reason.

Sir Robert sighed again, "That's what I thought. But now I wonder. What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet? What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?"

"And what if they were with us right now?" the Doctor questioned still watching the aide chant.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Queen shouted shocked that she had been tricked into another attempt on her life.

The Captain jumped out of his seat and approached the host, "Explain yourself, Sir Robert!" He pointed his gun at him.

"What's happening?" Queen Victoria questioned.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife," Sir Robert pleaded almost in tears.

The Doctor was processing everything and finally jumped up, "Rose! Where's Rose? Where is she? Sir Robert, come on!" The Queen was not his concern, if Rose was hurt or worse, these monks would have to face the Oncoming Storm and he would not be sorry in the least. He and Sir Robert ran down towards the cellar.

The men tossed the women onto the ground and chained them to the group of hostages already there. They left and Rose sat herself up looking around. A young monk in a cage across the room was sitting quietly.

One of the women in the group whispered to Rose, "Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." She continued to cry silently.

Rose tilted her head curiously, "But he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us."

"He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal," the lady said desperately wishing that the newcomer would be quiet.

The monk that was sitting in the cage opened his eyes and they are completely black. Rose gasped and sank back into the group. She called out to the Doctor in her mind but she knew that it was probably useless. She decided to go down fighting instead, so she stood up and moved towards the crate, as far as the chain would let her. She studied the monk as he watched her.

"Don't, child," the woman begged Rose again.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Don't enrage him," another hostage begged.

"Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?" Rose asked trying to gain information that could possibly help her later.

"Oh, intelligence," the monk commented.

"Where were you born?" she asked again.

"This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart," the Monk laughed.

Rose cringed, "All right, so the body's human. But what about you, the thing inside?"

"So far from home," the Monk almost whined.

"If you want to get back home, we can help," Rose said hoping to gain good ground.

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose," the Monk spat back.

"How would you do that?" Rose asked trying to just figure out the plan now.

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch," the Monk said triumphantly.

"You mean Queen Victoria?" Rose asked, she tried calling to the Doctor again in her mind.

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf. Many questions," the Monk lunged at the crate. "Look. Inside your eyes. You've seen it too."

"Seen what?" Rose asked backing away slightly. She felt as if he could she right inside of her.

"The Wolf. There is something of the Wolf about you," he said at her.

Rose heard the howling in her mind and shook her head, "I don't know what you mean."

"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon," he laughed.

Rose's eyes began to burn bright with gold; the singing of the Heart of the Tardis filled her mind. She was ready to defend these people and her Doctor if that's what it took. No one would ever hurt the Time Lord again because his Time Lady would defend his hearts, even if they would never belong to her.

The cellar doors were flung open, and the light shone in on the crate.

"Moonlight…" the Monk said as he removed his cloak and an unnatural wind started to blow through the cellar.

The Doctor felt a nudge in his mind, he figured that someone was reaching out for help but he didn't know who so he continued to run towards the cellar. Right before he reached the door he heard the Tardis's heart song.

He burst through the door and looks towards Rose, she is glowing gold in front of the caged werewolf. "Oh, that's beautiful," he said.

"Come on, go. Get out!" Sir Robert yelled pulling the Doctor out of his marveling.

The werewolf broke out of the crate.

"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor yelled trying to get to Rose. He had to bring her out of this before she got hurt. The Doctor stared in admiration. He touched Rose's arm, she turns to him and smiles. He grabbed her hand and turned towards the door. They duck as it threw a piece of crate at them. They ran out and locked the door with the sonic screwdriver. He would ask Rose about the episode later.

They follow the group into the gun room. The Steward handed out the contents of the gun cupboard to the men. "Arms, and you five. Ready, everyone?" he asked. Turning to Lady Isobel, "Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen."

"I can't leave you. What will you do?" The Lady asked her husband.

"I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go," Sir Robert begged.

"All of you, at my side. Come on!" Lady Isobel said to the girls. They left.

The Doctor concentrated on removing the shackles with the sonic screwdriver. He held her close to him, without drawing any suspicion.

"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?" he asked trying to pull information out of her.

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it," Rose said back looking at him.

There was a crash of something bursting through a wooden door. The Doctor went out to investigate and saw the werewolf at the other end of the passageway. He ran back in and grabbed Rose.

"Fire! Fire!" The Steward yelled once the Doctor and Rose were out of the way.

"All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me," the Doctor ordered leading the way.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault," the Steward argued.

"I'm telling you, come upstairs!" The Doctor yelled back. Rose touched his arm, trying to bring him some calm.

"And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall," he said walking back into the corridor. "It must have crawled away to die." He was hoisted up to the ceiling.

Rose reached out but the Doctor grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, "There's nothing we can do!"

Sounds of snarling and wet meat ripping were heard. Rose cringed and curled herself into the Doctor. He allowed himself to hug her close for a moment.

They needed to move and Rose pulled away and grabbed his hand again. They began to run down the staircase. They saw Queen Victoria carrying a box down the stairs.

Sir Robert called to her, "Your Majesty? Your Majesty!"

She turned towards him and began to walk closer, "Sir Robert? What's happening? I heard such terrible noises."

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" Sir Robert asked her.

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him," the Queen replied.

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window," the Doctor said.

They walked to the Drawing room and stood by a window.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress," Sir Robert offered.

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh," the Queen replied.

The Doctor reverted back to his usual London accent, "Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?"

Rose frowned at him. He was being rude and lost that wonderful accent. She squeezed his hand.

Sir Robert opened the window and the monks outside opened fire.

"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside," the Doctor joked.

"Do they know who I am?" the Queen asked.

"Yeah, that's why they want you. The wolf's lined you up for a, a biting," Rose said trying to explain the werewolf's plan.

"Stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf," the Queen said glaring at Rose. The Doctor steeped in front of Rose partially blocking the queen's view.

A Howl ripped through the night air.

The party ran out into the corridor again.

"What do we do?" Rose asked as they stood there deciding what to do next.

"We run," the Doctor said to her.

"Is that it?" she asked him in disbelief.

"You got any silver bullets?" he asked her.

"Not on me, no," she rolled her eyes.

"There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog. Good for the health. Come on!" He said running up the stairs with Rose at his side.

The werewolf smashed its way out of below stairs and followed them.

"Come on! Come on!" he said keeping his pace.

The werewolf was nearly upon them when Reynolds turned and shot. It retreated.

"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty," Captain Reynolds yelled at them.

"I have it. It's safe," the Queen replied.

"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown," the Captain said as he took his position.

"Bullets can't stop it!" the Doctor yelled at him. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

"They'll buy you time. Now run!" the Captain argued back.

The party ran towards the library. Reynolds emptied his revolver at the werewolf before it pounced and ripped him apart. Rose stared in horror.

The Doctor looked at her and pulled her arm. He loved that she still acted so human but he wasn't about to lose her because of it, "Rose!" He dragged her inside the room.

"Barricade the door," Robert yelled at them.

"Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute," the Doctor said listening.

The Wolf let out one lonely howl.

"It's stopped," he said pulling Rose to him. "It's gone."

"Listen," Rose said listening now too. There were footsteps and growls from outside the walls as it walked around the outside of the room.

"Is this the only door?" the Doctor asked quickly.

"Yes. No!" Robert yells as they barricaded the other door.

"Shush," Rose whispered listening again. The noises continued outside the walls. "I don't understand. What's stopping it?"

"Something inside this room. What is it? Why can't it get in?" the Doctor said thinking out loud.

"I'll tell you what, though," Rose said bringing his out of his brainstorm.

"What?" the Doctor asked looking at her.

"Werewolf," she replied.

"I know. You all right?" he asked hugging her to him again.

"I'm okay, yeah," Rose nodded into his chest. They could think while they held on to eachother.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's my entire fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" Sir Robert asked of the Queen.

"Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy," the Doctor tried to joke.

"I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now," Rose tried again.

"Do you think this is funny?" the Queen snapped.

"No, Ma'am. I'm sorry," Rose said blushing, the Doctor held her closer.

"What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?" Queen Victoria asked frustrated.

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform," the Doctor explained.

"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" she asked glaring at him now.

"Oh right, sorry, that's…" he fumbled trying to put the Scottish accent back on.

"I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world," the Queen refused.

The Doctor looked around again, pulling Rose away from the upset monarch. He notices a carving of mistletoe on the door. "Mistletoe. Sir Robert, did you father put that there?" he asked.

"I don't know. I suppose," Sir Robert shrugged.

"On the other door, too. No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder," he pulled away from Rose and licked the woodwork. Rose made a face, she hated when he decided to lick things. "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins," he laughed.

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asked following his thought process.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things," he said smiling at Rose.

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon," Sir Robert said breaking their gaze.

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" he teased back.

"Being rude again," Rose said slapping his arm playfully.

"Good. I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have," he said running to a shelf. He threw some books to Rose. "Arm yourself." He put on his glasses and began to pour over books.

"Biology, zoology. There might be something on wolves in here…" Rose said flipping through the large books. She never liked research in school but researching with the Doctor was different, especially with his smart specs on.

The Doctor interrupted her, "Hold on, what about this? A book on mistletoe."

"A book on magic," Rose said grabbing another book.

"Some form of explosive?" Sir Robert offered.

"Hmm, that's the sort of thing," the Doctor said looking over the books that were laid out.

"Wolf's bane, what about that?" Rose asked. She noticed that she could now read and process a lot faster than before.

"Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth," the Doctor said pointing at a picture in the book on the table.

"A spaceship?" Rose asked.

"A shooting star," Sir Robert corrected. He read on, "In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery."

"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host," the Doctor theorized.

"But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert asked puzzled.

"That's what it wants. It said so. The, the Empire of the Wolf," Rose confirmed.

"Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake…" the Doctor and Rose imagined.

"Sir Robert. If I am to die here…" the Queen began.

"Don't say that, Your Majesty," Sir Robert pleaded.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself," the Queen requested.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables," the Doctor said.

"Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this," Queen Victoria said as she produced the finest white 105.6 carat diamond.

Rose marveled at the stone, "Is that the Koh-I-Noor?"

"Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world," the Doctor said pushing his glasses higher on his nose.

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die," she said sadly holding the large diamond.

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I?" he asked. The Queen forfeited the diamond and he examined it. "That is so beautiful."

"How much is that worth?" Rose asked curiously.

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week," the Doctor said still marveling at it.

"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing," she laughed.

"And she'd win," he joked back. She smacked his shoulder again.

"Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence," Robert commented.

"Why do you travel with it?" the Doctor asked.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting," she sighed.

"Oh, but it's perfect," Rose gushed.

"My late husband never thought so," she laughed a little.

"Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting," the Doctor babbled.

"He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished," She sighed again.

"Unfinished. Oh, yes," he said getting an idea. He threw the stone back to Victoria. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?"

"Obviously."

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?" the Doctor questioned with a glint in his eye.

"Explain yourself, Doctor," she demanded.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf?" he asked. Plaster dust fell from the ceiling. They looked up to the dome's skylight. "That wolf there." The glass in the skylight cracked. "Out! Out! Out!"

The party ran out of the library and into the hallway. The Doctor shut the mistletoe doors on the werewolf.

"Your Majesty!" Robert yelled.

"Get to the observatory!" the Doctor yelled running. Rose brought up the rear of the group. The werewolf caught up with Rose. She screamed. The Doctor turned around looked in fear. There was no way that he could help her now. He just hoped that she could actually regenerate. A pan of liquid was thrown over it. It retreated.

"Good shot," said trying to calm his hearts.

"It was mistletoe," Flora exclaimed.

"Isobel!" Robert yelled grabbing Isobel and kissed her. The Doctor watched as he wrapped Rose in a hug. He wished so much that he could kiss her like that right now. "Now, get back downstairs."

"Keep yourself safe," she cried at her husband.

"Now go," he ordered her.

"Girls, come with me. Down the back stairs, back to the kitchens. Quickly!" she ordered the staff.

"Come on!" the Doctor ordered his small group.

"The observatory's this way," Robert said leading the way.

They reached the Observatory and the Doctor looked around, "No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?"

"Just do your work and I'll defend it," Robert said to Rose and the Doctor.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something," the Doctor said thinking and not listening.

"I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside," Robert ordered.

"Good man," the Doctor agreed and walked inside. "Your Majesty, the diamond."

"For what purpose?" the Queen asked holding on her treasure.

"The purpose it was designed for," the Doctor said. Victoria handed over the diamond. "Rose." Rose followed him and went to the control wheels and started raising the telescope up. "Lift it. Come on."

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose asked looking at him.

"Yes it is," he said winking at her.

The Queen began to pray as they heard fighting outside.

"You said this thing doesn't work," Rose argued.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up," he smiled at her explaining his plan.

"It won't work. There's no electricity. Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight," Rose argued again.

"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on! Come on!" he teased her about her human origins.

The moon shone down into the telescope lens and bounced between the prisms, magnifying as it goes. The werewolf broke in and went for Queen Victoria. The Doctor slid the diamond over to where the light hit the floor. It refracted upwards, caught the werewolf in its beam and lifted it up off the floor. The wolf turned back into a young man, hanging as if crucified in mid-air.

"Make it brighter. Let me go," the boy cried.

The Doctor adjusted the magnification on the eyepiece. The man turned back into a wolf shape, howled and vanished. Victoria looked at a small scratch on her wrist.

"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"No, it's, it's a cut, that's all," the Queen explained nervously.

"If that thing bit you…" the Doctor started.

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing," she repeated.

"Let me see." The Doctor asked.

"It is nothing."

The sun was rising and the group was in the drawing room. In the presence of the whole household, the Doctor and Rose knelt before Queen Victoria, who was armed with a sword.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. You may stand." the Queen stated.

"Many thanks, Ma'am," the Doctor said bowing.

"Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home," Rose laughed foregetting that her home was now the Tardis.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave," the Doctor explained smiling.

"Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused," the Queen said.

"Yes!" Rose said smiling at the Doctor.

"Not remotely amused. And henceforth I banish you," she said looking angry.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked.

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you will survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return," the Queen ordered.

The Doctor and Rose walked out hand in hand and went to find their home.

"But the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere." The Doctor explained as they walked.

"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism," he said smiling at her. He was glad to have his wonderful companion here by his side.

"For werewolf?" she laughed.

"Could be," he shrugged.

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" Rose laughed again.

"Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip," he joked more.

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?"

"Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?"

"Nah, that's just ridiculous! Mind you, Princess Anne."

"I'll say no more."

"And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting!"

The Doctor and Rose reached the ship and go inside.

"They love blood sports. Oh my God, they're werewolves!" she laughed jumping into the jump seat with her Doctor.

"I'm glad the Isobel and Flora were there to save you," he said looking deep into her eyes.

"I told you, you're stuck with me," she laughed. "I'm gonna go make some food, you want some?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few," he smiled as she got up and left. He needed to talk to the Tardis. He sent the ship into the Vortex and sat back down. "So how close is she to a Time Lord?"

*She has telepathy and connection to me, she will not regenerate though,* the Tardis told him.

"What did you do that for?" he shouted.

*Calm down, she can't regenerate but she cannot die either. As long as I live, she shall live. I will ensure that she heals.*

"Is she forever bound to you?"

*Of course, just like you are. But she is connected to me in a more intimate way. She is a daughter to me, my own blood, if you will.*

"Why did you do this?" he groaned.

*Because you and Rose are so in love, the purest love I have ever seen, don't deny it Time Lord! You know I speak truth!*

"We cannot be together though," he sighed.

*Now you can* the Tardis said.

He decided to stop fighting with her, she won this time. He decided to go find Rose and some food.

**AN: So there you have it…I gave you some more sassy Tardis moving those rooms. Please review and follow! I'll try to have a chapter up soon but I will be super busy with school the next few weeks. **


	10. Chapter 9: School Reunion

**The Doctor and the Bad Wolf Chapter 9**

**AN: And her we go again! Thanks so much to those who reviewed/favorited/followed! These mean a lot to me and keep me writing! I also notice those who have reviewed multiple times, thanks because it's nice to know how people like it as the story moves on. Again, I own nothing but some of the ideas that come from my brain. The characters and transcripts belong to the lovely people at the BBC.**

**Enjoy!**

The Doctor walked into the kitchen and found Rose boiling spaghetti. He smiled at the situation; his ninth self would've had a fit seeing how domestic they had become. They could stay like this forever, right?

*You ridiculous Time Lord! Admit your feelings, why are you so against this?* the TARDIS yelled in his head.

_Because I don't deserve her, she is still so wonderfully pure and human. She is the light to my world, such pure golden light. How could I muddle that with the darkness of my past? _

*If she did love you and wanted that part of you in her life, would you surrender to your true feelings then?*

_Yes, but why would she ever love me?_

*Oh, you are blind! She almost died for you, you daft...thief!*

The Doctor pushed her to the back of his mind and focused on Rose again.

Rose strained the spaghetti and turned to the cupboard. She smiled when she saw the Doctor at the table. She had not heard him but she had also been arguing with herself. She wanted to have a romantic relationship with the Doctor, she did love him in that way. But she feared that he didn't feel the same way. How could he? He was a 900 year old Time Lord and she was a 20 year old Londoner. Yes the TARDIS had helped her along by making her like him but that wouldn't help if he didn't love her back.

"I hope you're hungry," Rose said piling the pasta on two plates. She placed one in front of the Doctor on the table and sat down across from him.

"Rose, you make the best pasta," he said smiling at her.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

The Doctor was the first to break the silence, "Rose, how's your head?"

"It's better," Rose replied quietly.

He mentally kicked himself again. Cassandra had done damage to her brain with that psychograft and he thought rest would magically heal it but he also thought that her more time-lord-like DNA would've helped too.

_Why isn't she healed already, I though her new genes would take over_, he yelled at the TARDIS in his mind.

*She needs to actually rest before her full transformation can finish* she replied to him.

_Why didn't you tell me that_, he groaned back to her.

*You didn't ask*

He groaned out loud this time and Rose looked at him concerned, "Something wrong with the pasta?"

"No, no, it's wonderful like always. What'dya say we go take a break in London?" he asked, making up a plan.

"I don't know, Doctor. We haven't been back since me, Mum, and Mickey had that row. Why would we go back anyways?" she asked sounding sad again.

He cringed realizing his mistake in suggestion, "I just thought you would like to go shopping is all."

"Okay, that could be a great idea!" Rose smiled.

They finished dinner and cleaned up together enjoying the comfortable silence again. After that they headed to the console room. Rose sat in the jump seat and read one of the books that the TARDIS had laid out for her. The Doctor went to work on the TARDIS, opening the grating and sliding under.

The Doctor began to hum as he worked. Rose stopped reading and listened to the beautiful tune as the TARDIS joined in also. She smiled, this was one of her favorite times. They weren't running for their lives or trying to solve some problem. They were just being the Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS.

"What's the name of that song?" she asked.

Both the Doctor and the Tardis stopped their song. "Huh?" he asked poking his head out from under the grating.

"You were humming, just wanted to know what song it was," Rose said quietly.

The Doctor pulled himself up on to the console floor. "Oh, I didn't realize I was humming..." he said embarrassed.

"I've noticed that you hum whenever you aren't stressed. It's normally when you're working under the console or just thinking somewhere. Sometimes the TARDIS joins in too, but it's always the same song," Rose explained looking at her feet. She really didn't want him to know how much she watched him.

He smiled, she had noticed the little things he did and he was happy to know that he wasn't the only one watching. He cleared his throat, "Well…Um…It's a song that my mother used to sing, whenever I was upset," he said with reverence in his voice. "It's always been very comforting to me. I guess I must subconsciously hum it whenever I'm thinking about something," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's a beautiful song, does it have any words?" she asked smiling. She was happy that he was opening up to her. Sure he had spoken to her about Galifrey before, but never about his family.

"Sure," he said quickly, "would you like me to sing it to you?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor began to sing to her. He used his native language and the Tardis stooped translating for Rose. He closed his eyes and smiled when his ship joined in.

She gasped as she heard his native language un-tampered for the first time. She smiled wider and closed her eyes also.

He began to move towards her. He pulled her into his arms and continued the song. They sat down together and he held her close. The Time Lord was putting all of his feelings for this wonderful woman into this one song. He hoped that she could feel it. He also knew that the undertones of the song would begin to work on Rose's mind and pull her into a deep relaxing sleep.

Rose began to feel extremely tired; she leaned into the embraced and welcomed the comfortable sleep.

The Doctor felt her mind relax into sleep and kissed her hair. "Oh, Rose Tyler, I do love you. I just can't tell you yet, not until I know that you would fully consent to spend forever with me as my bond mate and wife," he whispered to her. She nuzzled closer to him and sighed. At first the Doctor thought that she had heard him, but he relaxed when he was certain she was still asleep. He held her for most of the night but before "morning" was to arrive in the Tardis; he placed her under her own covers in her room and left quietly.

He walked into the Tardis console room and sat in the jump seat that he and Rose had just been sharing. He hoped that she wouldn't notice that he held her the whole night. He sighed heavily. This was getting complicated, keeping his feelings for her secret while he needed to constantly be in close proximity to her. He learned earlier in the day that whenever they were separated he could not feel her mental essence. This made him feel emptier than the Time War had, when he lost his whole planet of Time Lords. How could one being affect him so?

The Tardis brought forward many accounts and descriptions of how other Time Lords had experienced their "soul mate" or one true bond mate in his mind.

"You and I both know that is a myth," the Doctor said to her.

*No, you just say that because you don't want to admit that you need someone. You have never outright admitted that you need anyone and we both know that this is the biggest lie you have ever told. You finally started to accept it when people corrected you but that is still few and far between. * She chastised him sharply.

"Are you my mother?" he retorted.

*No but sometimes you do act like a defiant child,* she teased.

"No one asked you," he said ignoring her again. He walked towards the kitchen to start a pot of tea and maybe make him and Rose some breakfast.

He finished the tea and made French toast before Rose entered the kitchen. He sat down and read a current London newspaper that the Tardis had provided, while he ate his share.

Rose had a wonderful dream that night. She and the Doctor had been able to visit Galifrey. He walked her around the planet and pointed out places that held specific memories for him. The dream ended at a beautiful ceremony, it appeared to be a wedding. A man, who she assumed was the groom, was standing in regal clothing with an official looking man. The bride was in a beautiful crimson and gold garment and headdress with a veil. She and the groom's hands were wrapped in a crimson cloth. Rose couldn't hear anything that was said but it appeared to be a lot like a human wedding and finally the groom was allowed to kiss his bride. He lifted her veil and Rose saw her own face under it. She looked closer at the groom and realized that it was indeed the Doctor. This was where the dream ended and Rose woke up smiling.

The Tardis sent her warmth and affection.

"Did you see that whole thing?" Rose asked quietly.

*Yes, darling daughter of Time.*

"Promise you won't tell him?" Rose requested getting up and gathering her clothes for the day.

The Tardis sent her more waves of love and understanding. It hurt her to know that both of her travelers were struggling with this.

After she got dressed for the day the Tardis told her that the Doctor was currently in the kitchen. She walked that way and thought about everything. Even though the Doctor had promised a relaxing day, she knew that with their luck it would probably end in them running for their lives. But that was one of the things that she loved, it was always interesting.

She walked into the kitchen to find the Doctor reading a London newspaper and eating a banana. She laughed at how domestic he looked. "Morning," she said starling him.

He dropped his half-eaten fruit on the ground and frowned. He looked up again, throwing a smile on his face, "Good Morning, I made breakfast!"

"I see that," she giggled, "when did you become so domestic? The old you would have a fit." She sat across from him laughing.

"Oi, I thought you would like this delicious feast. If you don't want it then I'll just have to eat it," he said pulling her plate across the table towards himself.

Rose grabbed the plate as he was about to stab the first piece of toast. She bit into a strawberry that was sitting on the side.

The Doctor watched her and swallowed hard as he imagined kissing her lips. This time it wouldn't be to save her life either, it would be fully voluntary on both sides but he couldn't bring himself to act on it.

"So according to that newspaper, what's going on in old London town?" she asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head and looked down at the paper again, "Well…apparently this one school has fired almost all of its teachers and staff and needs to fill all of these positions."

"I thought we were going shopping, you know relaxing? Doctor you promised," Rose looked disappointed.

"You can go shopping still, I'll go and investigate this one on my own," he said a little disappointed too.

Rose knew that she needed a day of rest, but she couldn't let the Doctor just go off on a mystery by himself. What if he needed someone to help him figure something out or someone to hold his hand if it got too intense?

*It's your choice child,* the Tardis told her.

"No, you know I can't resist a good mystery," Rose said smiling at him.

"Alright, finish your breakfast and we'll be off," the Doctor said.

She finished eating while he kept reading the newspaper. After she cleaned the dishes and put the kitchen back in order, she followed the Doctor into the console room.

"So what's our alibi?" she asked as he put in the coordinates for the school.

"Well…the Tardis already called us in a story and I'm a physics teacher, not bad. But you're a…" he trailed off frowning at the screen.

"I'm a what?"

"You're a lunch lady," he said trying to hold back a laugh.

"What, that's not fair!" Rose shouted back.

"Yell at her not me," he said completely sober again.

*I'm sorry child, but it is too close to your time, I could not do it. You never had any A -levels or time at University. This is the best I could do, the closest I could possibly get you guys,* the Tardis apologized.

"Oh well, at least we might still see each other right?" she asked smiling.

"Of course, the only for during school hours, now Allons-y Rose Tyler," he said escorting her out of the Tardis and into the building.

They went to the main office and reported for their first days. One office assistant left to take the Doctor to his class room and another took Rose by the cafeteria to pick up her uniform.

The Doctor looked around the room and smiled, he figured he could just talk his way through a lesson. There was no need for him to plan out a formal one. He decided to stop by the cafeteria to see how Rose was getting on before his lessons began. He walked down and watched Rose being chastised about her hair. He wanted to run up and yell back at that woman that was yelling at his Rose, but he held back because this was not an appropriate move now. Maybe if he and Rose were more than friends, but definitely not now.

After the woman was done yelling at Rose, he walked up to the counter. "Hey," he said smiling.

Rose forced a smile onto her face, she was miserable but she had to do this in order to be able to help the Doctor. She had been yelled at twice now and she knew that it wasn't going to be the last time. "Hey," she said back.

"I'm sorry Rose. I should've made you my assistant or something. This was a horrible plan," he said looking at her.

"No, it's my fault for dropping out of school and why would you need an assistant?" she said trying to laugh.

"You know me, I can always find trouble," he said winking at her.

She blushed and giggled like a school girl. He joined her in laughing and the head of the kitchen noticed them.

"Miss Tyler! I will not have you gallivanting while you are on the clock," the woman yelled. "Now let this fine teacher get to his classes and start with your work!"

Rose sighed, "Yes, ma'am," she did a fake salute behind the woman's back. "You better go and get investigating. I'll see you at lunch."

"Will do Miss Tyler, I shall report back at 1200 hours," he said making her laugh. Then he went off towards his classroom as the warning bell sounded.

He arrived shortly after the class bell rang and walked into a classroom full of young minds. He put his glasses on and smiled at the bored students, "Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?"

His mind went completely blank so he decided to write "Physics" on the board and would continue to talk as he thought, "So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down." The students did not look amused so he decided to quiz them to figure out how much they already knew, "Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?"

A young boy with in glasses threw his hand up immediately.

"Yes…er…what's your name?" the Doctor asked rather clumsily.

"Milo," the boy answered.

"Milo! Off you go," he encouraged the boy.

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge," Milo answered.

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of micro-wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" he said thinking of a marginally more difficult question.

Just one hand went up. Everyone else looked completely bored.

"Someone else? No? Okay, Milo, go for it," the Doctor said rather disappointed.

"Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter," the boy explained the answer simply again.

"Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings," the Time Lord challenged. This boy had incredible knowledge and he needed to figure out how much and where it came from.

"False."

"What is non-coding DNA?" the Doctor now moved on to other subjects.

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein," Milo replied almost bored.

"Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?"

"Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen."

"How do you travel faster than light?" he asked now just trying to stump the child.

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring," he replied as if the Doctor had asked him what color the sky was.

The Doctor's jaw drops, as does some of the other student's in the room. He assigns the class some reading in their textbooks because he really needed to think.

The rest of the morning past completely normal, at least as normal as it could be being surrounded by super genius children. Soon it was time for lunch and the Doctor needed to speak with his companion. This was when he was glad that she had chosen to stay with him instead of relaxing.

He joined the lunch line and soon was standing in front of Rose. She looked absolutely miserable. He tried to smile at her but was then told to move forward. He sat down with his food and ate a chip. It tasted off, so he pushed the tray away and waited for Rose.

Rose was told to go wipe down tables, so she rushed straight to the Doctor.

"This day has been awful, please tell me you have something?" she pleaded as she sat down.

"Blame the Tardis. She's the one who put us onto this. And she was right. Boy in class this morning, got knowledge way beyond planet Earth," he replied.

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, they're a bit different," he said scrunching up his nose.

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this," Rose said popping another one into her mouth.

"It's very well behaved, this place," the Doctor said looking around.

"Mmm…" Rose agreed her mouth full of chips.

"I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in," the Doctor said as she gave him a weird look. They smiled at each other.

The head dinner lady came over, "You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting."

"I was just talking to this teacher," Rose said standing up.

"Hello," he waved at Rose's superior.

"He doesn't like the chips," Rose explained hoping not to get yelled at anymore.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work," the lady ordered.

Rose sighed, "See? This is me. Dinner lady."

"I'll have the crumble," he teased her.

"I'm so going to kill you," Rose laughed as she walked back.

The Doctor felt awful for Rose but the faster he solved this, the faster they could leave and Rose could heal. He left to head up to the Teacher's lounge, hoping to find out from his teaching counterparts.

After the lunch period was over, Rose cleaned her station and noticed that she was the only one left in the kitchen. She was drying up when the other dinner ladies wheeled a large cooking oil drum through the kitchen. It had lots of strange symbols on the side. Rose tried to memorize them so that she could report them to the Doctor. She also noticed that they were all wearing breathing masks and heavy duty protective gauntlets.

"Careful. Keep it steady. Don't spill a drop. I said, keep it steady. Careful. That's it. Easy now. Steady," the head woman said as she led them back towards the storage room.

She decided since they were busy that she would use the internet access on her phone to look up information. She searched for any bizarre stories that speared in the last six months. She found army records that reported massive UFO activity three months ago. There were more than 40 sightings. She tried to access the photos but she kept running into a warning. "Torchwood Access Denied" it would say again and again.

She began a search on the school too. She found out, three months ago, the whole kitchen staff was sacked and these new ones were hired. That was odd. And these women were all really weird too and she was used to weird. There was something definitely going on here and she and the Doctor had to figure out what exactly.

The commotion brought Rose out of her thoughts. "Watch it!" the head woman yelled. The next barrel of oil toppled over. One of the women gets splashed and started screaming. "Get her up, get her up!" the head woman yelled at the others. The injured woman is hustled into the office and the blinds are pulled down.

Rose opened her phone again and began to dial the ambulance.

"What're you doing?" the lady asked her.

"Calling an ambulance," Rose replied.

"No need. She's quite all right," the woman tried to explain. She was cut off by an awful scream that came from the back room. "It's fine. She does that." The woman went back into the smoke filled office.

Rose sees that the spilt oil has eaten through metal. She has to find the Doctor and fast because this is getting way too weird.

The Doctor had made it to the staff room and was talking with the other teachers about his weird morning.

One teacher completely agreed with him, "Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits."

"And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" the Doctor questioned.

"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot, except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that," he said looking as if the Doctor had just revealed a grand secret to him.

"How's that weird?" the Doctor asked puzzled.

"She never played. Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight," the other man explained.

"Hmm. The world is very strange," the Doctor replied. The door opened and the Headmaster entered.

"Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes," Finch said then left.

The Doctor looked at the woman and she knocked the wind out of him. She looked the same as she did when his fifth incarnation dropped her off. Sure, she had aged but he could still see the brave and brilliant woman that he loved having on his adventures. He still counted her as one of his best friends and it broke his hearts to see her aged. He knew this happened but it was still hard to witness.

She walked up to him and smiled, "Hello."

"Oh, I should think so," he said smiling. He wanted to lift her up into a huge hug and spin her around.

"And, you are?" she asked looking confused.

"Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith," the Doctor fumbled with his words. He still couldn't believe that she was standing there right in front of him.

"John Smith. I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name," she said as if she were remembering their adventures.

He wanted to tell her that he was that friend but he couldn't. He didn't want her to have to adjust to this new him and then adjust to life without him again. It was best to stay anonymous until he needed to break character. "Well, it's a very common name," he replied still smiling.

"He was a very uncommon man, Nice to meet you," she said trying to move on to another teacher.

"Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant," he said excited. He loved Sarah Jane, still missed her dearly and now here she was.

"Er, so, er, have you worked here long?" she asked.

"No. Er, it's only my first day."

"Oh, you're new, then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" she asked sparkle lighting her eyes again.

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile," he accused. He knew that Sarah Jane would never give up a mystery.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here," she explained shrugging.

"No. Good for you," he replied happily. Sarah moved away from the scarily grinning Doctor. "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

The rest of the day past slowly, Rose had gone back to the Tardis because her job was done and she didn't want to sit by herself in that creepy school anymore. She went and grabbed herself and the Doctor a pizza and waited for him to return to the storage closet that their home was now hidden inside the school. The Doctor came back and they swapped their stories over pizza. The Time Lord didn't mention his meeting with a former companion. Soon it was late enough that they deemed it safe for them to investigate without being questioned.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school," Rose said shivering. The Doctor squeezed her hand.

"All right, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. I'm going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes," he said letting go of her hand.

Rose got the oil sample as instructed and then looked up as something screeched overhead. She needed to find the Doctor because this place was too creepy at night. It gave her an awful feeling.

The Doctor found Sarah Jane and follows her to the storeroom door where she discovered the Tardis parked inside. She stood there and gasped.

"Hello, Sarah Jane," he said calmly. Even though he wanted to run up and hug her. But going from past experiences, companions didn't take to regeneration well. Although Sarah Jane had seen it before, he didn't want to frighten her.

"It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated," she said facing him smiling.

"Yeah, Half a dozen times since we last met," he said sadly. He missed being some of his older selves.

"You look incredible," she remarked, almost shocked.

"So do you."

"Huh. I got old. What are you doing here?" she asked moving the conversation off her.

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?" he asked.

"The same, I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died," she said almost in tears.

"I lived. Everyone else died," he said sadly again.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Everyone died, Sarah," he tried to explain.

"I can't believe it's you," she said diverting the conversation again.

They were about to hug but they heard Rose scream. The Doctor had a look of pure panic on his face.

"Okay, now I can!" she laughed.

They ran until they found Rose standing by an open closet.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me," Rose said trying to catch her breath. She pointed to dozens of vacuum packed rats.

The Doctor laughed, "And you decided to scream?"

"It took me by surprise!" Rose said hurt.

"Like a little girl?" he asked still teasing her.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Rose pouted.

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt," he laughed and Sarah Jane joined in.

Rose wanted to stamp her foot and go sit in the Tardis, "Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" she huffed.

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane teased this time.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose said threated by this new woman. "Who are you anyways?"

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose," the Doctor explained.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger," Sarah Jane said back to the Doctor.

"I'm not his assistant," Rose said really stamping her foot this time. She looked towards the Doctor, was he not going to defend her at all?

"No? Look at you, tiger," Sarah Jane teased him again.

The Doctor rubbed his neck. He needed to break this apart because he could tell Rose was becoming angry with this situation. "Anyways, moving on, everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

The group began to walk down the corridor in silence but it didn't last long. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor," she stated simply.

"Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you," Rose said trying to outdo the other woman, who obviously had a history with the man she loved.

Who was she trying to kid? She and the Doctor could never have anything special. Of course he had travelled with other women before; he was over 900 years old. How could she be so daft as to think that she was special? Maybe he enjoyed leading girls like her on and then just dumping them, like this Sarah Jane woman. By the way he looked at her, she was special to him and it made him happy to have her back. Maybe she was becoming boring for him. Jealousy rose in her chest and she just wanted to scream.

"Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time," the Doctor said trying to think if he had ever told Rose about any of his other companions. Surely she knew that there were others, hadn't she seen the other rooms.

"Hold on… Sorry. Never," Rose said grinning at the other woman.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?" Sarah Jane asked in disbelief.

They finally reached the Headmaster's office and the Doctor sighed in relief. He used the sonic screwdriver on the lock. "Maybe those rats were food."

"Food for what?" Rose asked looking disgusted.

The Doctor looked inside the door and at the ceiling, "Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do." He pointed at the aliens that they found sleeping in the office. They looked like giant bats hanging from the ceiling.

The Doctor shuts the door and they walk quickly out of the school. Once they are in the school yard they stop to regroup.

"Those were teachers?" Rose asked surprised.

The Doctor nodded at her pulling her close, "When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on, we have to go back to the Tardis. I forgot I parked her inside. She'll be able to analyze that oil you got from the kitchen," He smiled down at Rose.

Rose felt a little better with him holding her so close, but she still couldn't help feeling like she was being led on.

"I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you," Sarah Jane smiled dangling her car keys.

They followed her towards the car park. She walked to the boot and unlocked it. The Doctor looked closely as she pulled a blanket of K-9.

"K9! Rose Tyler, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 Mark Three to be precise," he said smiling like kid on Christmas morning.

"Why does he look so disco?" Rose asked, tilting her head.

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?" the Doctor asked waiting for his faithful companion to acknowledge him.

Rose flinched when he shouted towards her. Now she really wanted to go sit in the Tardis, he didn't need her anyways. He had Sarah Jane and her cyber dog thing. They could solve this mystery together and she could just go home. She almost burst into tears when she realized that she had nowhere to go. She never thought that her Doctor would get bored with her. No, he wasn't her Doctor anymore. He didn't need her… he had his Sarah Jane back. She turned back toward the couple fussing around the tin dog.

"Oh, one day, he just, nothing," Sarah Jane shrugged.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" the Doctor asked her.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone," Sarah Jane said again.

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" the Doctor talked to the robot in a baby voice.

"Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy," Rose said trying to pull the Doctor back to her. Her jealousy and emotions were getting the best of her.

"Right, we'll take K-9 somewhere that I can work on him and talk over what we've found," the Doctor said lifting up the tin dog and placing it back in the boot. He went to grab Rose's hand but she walked away quickly. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he could feel sadness radiating off of her in waves. It almost felt like despair and it could've killed him. He wanted to know what was wrong but they needed to solve this first.

The group got into Sarah Jane's car and drove to a coffee shop on the next street. The Doctor and Sarah Jane sat at a four top with K-9 siting on the table but Rose went and ordered chips then sat at a different two top. The Time Lord wanted his Rose to be there next to him, to meet Sarah Jane and figure this entire problem out. He figured that she wanted space and would come to him when she was ready.

Rose knew that if Mickey were here he would be telling her "I told you so." She had told him over and over that the Doctor was different, that he really did love her and need her around. But now she wasn't so sure.

The Doctor was tinkering with K-9 as Sarah Jane explained what had happened after he dropped her off. "I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there," she explained to him.

"Right on top of it, yeah," the Doctor said reconnecting a few wires.

"And Rose?" Sarah Jane asked looking at his current companion who was sitting with her back to them.

"She was there too," he said looking at Rose too. He wished that she would come over here. He needed to touch her, he was going crazy. Sure Sarah Jane was right there but she wasn't fulfilling his need for contact like Rose did. It just felt completely wrong to him.

"Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me. You just dumped me," Sarah Jane said hurt.

"I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed," he explained. He really didn't want to tell her that he went back for Rose, numerous times and she came back for him too. He would do anything for his Rose.

"I waited for you. I missed you," she said sadly.

"Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life," he said confidently.

"You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?" she asked him.

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?" he asked looking at her. He knew that he should've stopped interfering with humans and their lives. He looked at Rose; she had fought with her boyfriend and mother over travelling with him. She had chosen him over her family. It meant the world to him and he didn't think he could ever keep travelling if he ever lost Rose.

"No, but we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back," she sighed.

"Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did," he said trying to point out the positives in her life.

"You could have come back," she pleaded with him.

"I couldn't," he said sadly.

"Why not?" she asked again.

The Doctor ignored the question and kept working on K9.

"It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon," Sarah Jane said changing the subject.

"Where was it?" he asked still not looking at her.

"Aberdeen," Sarah Jane replied.

"Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" he asked not paying attention at all now. He was reattaching wires. K9 came back to life. "Oh, hey. Now we're in business."

"Master," the tin dog said recognizing the Doctor.

"He recognizes me," the Time Lord laughed.

"Affirmative," K9 confirmed.

"Rose, give us the oil," he shouted towards Rose.

She flinched again, this wasn't her Doctor shouting at her and barking orders. "I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched," she said still concerned for his safety. She handed the jar over to him.

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that," he said smiling at her. She smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. The Doctor knew that they had to talk about something because it was obviously bothering her.

The Doctor opened the jar and smeared a sample on to K9's probe. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Oil. Ex… ex… ex… extract. Ana… ana… analyzing," K9 said almost shaking.

"Careful. That's my dog," Sarah Jane said looking at the shaking tin dog.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil," K9 finally said.

"They're Krillitanes," he said grimly.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked concerned. She may be angry that he was just tossing her aside, but she was still going to help him. Be there to hold his hand as long as he would have her.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad," he said looking deep into her eyes. She could feel his concern in her mind and she gasped.

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks," he explained just looking at Rose.

"What're they doing here?" she asked looking straight back at him. She swore that he was trying to comfort her with his gaze. That's at least what it felt like in her head.

"It's the children. They're doing something to the children," he said his voice full of concern.

They carried K9 to the back of Sarah Jane's car and put him into the boot.

The Doctor stepped back with Rose; he knew that he needed to explain something now or he might just lose her.

"How many of us have there been travelling with you?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"Does it matter?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. It didn't to him, he loved showing people the universe, to see to wonder and awe on their faces. But none of them mattered, not when he compared them to Rose. She was his one and only now. He would give up ever meeting anyone again, if it meant he could always watch the wonder and awe on her face. That is all he wanted now.

"Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line," she accused.

"As opposed to what?" he said getting mad now.

"I thought you and me were…" she trailed off. She wanted him to admit that she was more than just one in a long line of companions. She wanted him to say those words that her dreams always alluded to but she never heard. She wanted him to mean those words too. She was hurt, "I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?"

The accusation hit him like a punch to the stomach. She thought that he could just leave her. She was so wrong, he would never be the same, he had formed himself around her wants and needs. He had made himself into a man who could love her properly after giving his life for her. "No. Not to you," he said his voice breaking.

Rose didn't even hear the emotion in his voice she just heard his words. He was denying what he did to the woman that was now helping them, "But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?" Rose glared at him.

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…" he voice trailed off. He couldn't even think of her dying, it would quite possibly kill him for good.

"What, Doctor?" Rose asked stepping closer.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords," he whispered to her, his hearts breaking.

"Then we'll just have to bear that burden together, I'm like you now, remember? You said that I was a Time Lady, so you will never have to carry on alone because I'll be there to hold your hand," Rose said tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't stand seeing him hurting.

The Doctor realized that she was right. She wasn't able to die, as long as his Tardis lived. Her statement had been so beautiful, so human, so Rose. He couldn't stand not to touch her. He swept her into his arms and claimed her mouth with his own.

Rose was completely shocked by the kiss but soon responded by wrapping her own hands around his neck. She intertwined her fingers in his unruly hair.

The Doctor poured all of his emotions into this one action and held her close to him. The emotions that he was feeling were so strong that he had trouble keeping them standing upright.

They broke apart panting for air. He looked at her with so much love and admiration that she looked down blushing.

Sarah Jane shrieked and the couple broke apart completely. They looked up and saw a giant bat creature coming towards them. They ducked and it flew off.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked shaking.

"But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?" Rose asked completely confused. She didn't know what to think of these aliens or about that breathtaking kiss that she and the Doctor had just shared.

They all piled back into Sarah Jane's car and drove back to the school. It was late and Rose was feeling the exhaustion from the day. She decided to curl up and get a few hours of sleep. She heard Sarah Jane and the Doctor talking but was soon consumed by the welcoming darkness of sleep.

The Doctor looked into the back seat as Sarah Jane parked the car. He smiled when he saw Rose's peaceful resting form. He had to admit it now, he was so deeply in love with this woman and he knew that he needed to tell her soon. He at least hoped that her response to the kiss was a sign that she reciprocated his feelings. He sincerely wanted her as his companion forever, his wife and bond mate. He felt the Tardis's approval and smiled wider.

Sarah Jane sighed, "She's really done a number on you."

The Doctor was startled out of his thoughts, he smiled at his old companion, "Yes, she has."

"I'm glad you found happiness, even if it is not with me. But it was never that way with us," she said feigning disgust.

"Oi, we were a great team Sarah Jane Smith!" he said offended.

"You know that I didn't mean it that way, you daft man," she laughed.

"Yes, I know Sarah Jane. It hasn't ever been this way with any of my previous companions," he said looking towards Rose again.

"What makes her different?" Sarah asked with curiosity in her eyes.

The Doctor sighed, he had asked himself this question many times and he could give thousands of answers. "She saved me, truly saved me from myself, from what I was becoming." He paused then spoke again, "I was a very different man when I got out of the Time War and I was rough and harsh and unloving. I was even more reckless and really didn't care who got in my way, they were meaningless.

"I had followed the Nestene Consciousness to earth and was trying to stop it. It was animating store mannequins and trying to take over Earth. I had followed them to the basement of Hendrik's and that's where I found Rose. She was surrounded and probably was on the edge of being killed. I did something completely new to that version of me, I cared for her and I saw her fear and wanted to get her to safety. I grabbed her hand and said 'run!' and we did. I got her to safety and told her to get far away from the building and forget ever meeting me. But that wasn't enough, I went back and introduced myself to her and she told me her name. I told her I was most likely going to die and she looked genuinely sad. That hit me, hard.

"The next day, I followed a straggler to her flat, but I didn't know it was her flat. She told me to explain and I did. Not quite sure why but I wanted to connect to her. I explained to her everything and she kept up pretty well. I even told her who I was, my real identity. I was a completely open book for her and I didn't know why. I told her to forget me again but of course she didn't.

"Long story short, we destroyed the Consciousness with anti-plastic before it was able to do much damage. Well, actually Rose destroyed it, I was held captive by the mannequins. That was the first time she saved my life.

"Of course, I offered her a chance to be a companion. We had wonderful adventures and she taught me to live again. She was my reason to live and I began to fall for her because she was just so…"

"You talk as if you've regenerated while she was with you," Sarah said quietly interrupting him.

"I did, I died for her," he sighed again. "We were surrounded by Daleks and there was no plausible way out. I almost begged her to ask me to take her away, but she knew that I needed to be there to stop them. So, I did what I needed to. I sent her home in the Tardis. I wasn't going to sentence her to death at my side, I'm not worth that.

"I was ready to accept my inevitable death when I heard the Tardis return. I looked over and saw Rose surrounded with golden light. She had looked into the heart of the Tardis and flew her back to me. She became time itself, she disintegrated the Daleks and saved me again. But the energy was too strong for her and she was burning. I did what I needed to and pulled the energy out of her. That ended up killing that body but I saved her. Because I was so in love with her then, this body was made for her when I regenerated. We fit perfectly together and I need her near to function." He said still watching Rose sleep.

"So what will happen when she becomes too old to have adventures with you?" she asked him.

"She won't," he said.

"Doctor, don't be unreasonable, she's human. We age, die…" she said trying to stay quiet.

"She's not human, not anymore, the Tardis changed that," he said looking at his hands now.

"What do you mean?" she asked baffled.

"She's a Time Lord, well, Lady. It was a side effect of her taking in the Time Vortex. She can't regenerate but she can't die, at least not while the Tardis is still alive. I've finally found someone that can run with me across all time and space. She'll stay young with me and hopefully become my wife," he said smiling.

"Oh…" Sarah Jane said a little defeated.

The Doctor knew that he hit a chord but he couldn't help being happy, "Sarah Jane Smith, I will always cherish those adventures with you."

The car fell silent, Sarah Jane tried to get a few hours of sleep and the Doctor sat there thinking.

At six, the Doctor walked over to the coffee shop and picked up scones and tea for him, Rose, and Sarah Jane. He walked back to find Rose sitting on the concrete outside the car. He smiled at her and she returned it, getting up off the ground.

They both re-entered the car and he handed her some breakfast. They ate in enjoyable silence. Sarah Jane woke up and ate her breakfast as the first students were arriving.

After the trio was done with their food, they exited the car and stretched.

"Rose and Sarah, you go to the Math room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this," the Doctor said producing his sonic screwdriver.

Rose held out her hand, but the Doctor gave the screwdriver to Sarah Jane. He felt that he needed to make something up to his old friend.

Rose frowned, maybe things hadn't changed at all last night.

"K9, surveillance. I want you outside," the Doctor said putting the tin dog on the ground.

"Affirmative," K9 replied.

"What're you going to do?" Rose asked, concerned that he might do something really dangerous or stupid, but most likely both.

"It's time I had a word with Mister Finch," he said seriously.

The trio walked into the school and split up. The Time Lord picked up on Mr. Finch's thought signature and followed him into the pool room. They stood at opposite ends of the pool. "Who are you?"

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you?" the Headmaster asked.

"The Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?" the Doctor fired back.

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine," the Krillitane leader laughed.

"And now you're shaped human?" the Doctor asked curios to why they kept that aspect.

"A personal favorite, that's all."

"And the others?"

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last," he teased.

"This plan of yours. What is it?" the Doctor asked ignoring his comment.

"You don't know," he laughed.

"That's why I'm asking."

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out."

"If I don't like it, then it will stop."

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" he teased again.

"I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it," he said darkly.

"But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you," the Krillitane smiled.

Rose and Sarah Jane ran to the classroom. Sarah tried to sonic the computers but she made no progress.

Rose wanted to laugh at the older woman's efforts. She was not using the sonic right at all.

"It's not working," Sarah Jane complained.

"Give it to me," Rose demanded, pushing of the desk that she had been leaning against.

"Used to work first time in my day," the older woman complained again. She didn't believe that Rose was any better than her.

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then," the younger woman said pointing the screwdriver at the computer.

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" the older woman asked.

"I've got a feeling you're about to," Rose groaned.

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding…" Sarah Jane started. She didn't think that Rose realized how serious the Doctor wanted to be with her and she didn't think she was willing to be that serious.

"I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean," Rose scoffed.

"Right… Good… Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off," she said not leading on to how she and the Doctor had been together.

"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?" Rose accused working on another computer.

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth," Sarah Jane defended.

"The thing is, when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you," Rose replied rudely.

"I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe," she replied offended.

"Try me," Rose challenged. She couldn't have seen anything that would surprise her.

"Mummies." Sarah Jane started.

"I've met ghosts." Rose countered.

"Robots. Lots of robots."

"Slitheen, in Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

"Met the Emperor," Rose laughed.

"Anti-matter monsters."

"Gas masked zombies."

"Real living dinosaurs."

"Real living werewolf."

"The Loch Ness Monster!" Sarah Jane said pulling out one of her favorite Doctor adventures.

Rose stopped, "Seriously? Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over the Doctor. With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? And he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?" Rose asked trying not to laugh.

"All the time. Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis?" Sarah Jane asked finally finding a friend in Rose.

Rose smiled, Sarah Jane wasn't too bad. She laughed, "Yeah! Yeah, he does. I'm like; do you two want to be alone?" Now Rose feels like she has a sister that she can talk to, when things get too complicated or stressful on the Tardis, Sarah Jane could be the one she runs to.

They both crack up laughing, the Doctor walks in and they point at him and laugh harder.

"How's it going?" the Doctor asks.

They laugh harder at him.

"What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these," he said trying to ignore the laughing women.

Hysteria was beginning to set in.

"What? Stop it!" he shouted, not knowing what to do with the hysterical women.

The PA crackled to life, "All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room."

The two women have now calmed and Rose is stationed at the door turning children away at the door. "No, no. This classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. South Hall!"

The Doctor stood looping wires around his neck and shoulders as he tried to get inside the main CPU.

"I can't shift it," the Doctor said stressing out.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah Jane said shocked.

"Anything except a deadlock seal. There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

Alien symbols pop up on all the computer monitors.

"You wanted the programme? There it is," Sarah Jane said pointing out the weird characters to the Doctor.

"Some sort of code," the Doctor said trying to translate it. Shock fills his features, "No. No, that can't be. The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked confused.

"The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control," the Doctor explained, trying to hide his fear.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked solving the problem with him.

"Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer," he said.

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them," Rose said looking frightened.

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?" the Doctor asked.

"Two thousand and sixty five. Oh, my God," Rose gasped.

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah asked confused.

"No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls," he explained now truly showing his fear.

Rose left to try and stop the children.

The Headmaster entered the room. "Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it," he said trying to persuade the Time Lord.

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are," the Doctor growled back.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good," the Headmaster tried again.

"What, by someone like you?" he spat back.

"No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn," he says playing his cards carefully.

"Doctor, don't listen to him," Sarah Jane begged.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us," he said seeing the pain in the Doctor's features.

"I could save everyone," the Doctor said as he considered the offer.

"Yes."

"I could stop the war."

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends." Sarah Jane yelled pulling the Doctor out of the Krillitane's spell.

The Doctor threw a chair at the big screen, smashing it. "Out!" he yelled. He and Sarah Jane run into the Café. The Krillitanes swooped. They hide under the tables.

Suddenly a laser beam hit one of the bats.

"K9!" Sarah Jane cheered.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress," K9 called to her.

"Come on!" the Doctor ordered. "K9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode," K9 replied.

The Doctor sealed the doors once everyone was through. He ran towards his classroom and hoped that rose was having more luck than he was.

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" He asked.

Rose made it sound like the were barrels of it," Sarah Jane answered.

The Krillitanes were battering at the door.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens," he said trying to think. "Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?"

Sarah Jane pulled the fire alarm. The noise hurt the Krillitane's ears. Sarah Jane and the Doctor ran past. They encountered K9 outside the café.

"Master," K9 said happily.

"Come on, boy. Good boy," the Doctor said running.

Rose reached the classroom and entered. "Okay, listen everyone. We've got to get out of here," called to the children.

The children didn't hear her, or notice when she waved her hands in front of their faces.

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, and K9 made it to the kitchen and tried to open the barrels. The Doctor tried his sonic screwdriver on the barrels of oil. "They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them."

The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing," K9 said.

"Right. Sarah Jane out the back door. K9, stay with me," he ordered.

Rose followed the computer power leads back to a single wall switch. She pulled the plug out of the wall and heard click, fizz, and the screens went blank.

"Everyone get out. Now!" Rose yelled hoping that the Doctor had a plan. The children got up. "Come on, move! Let's go! Let's go!"

The Doctor lined up the oil barrels for K9 to shoot at.

"Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat," K9 analyzed the situation.

"But you'll be trapped inside," the Doctor said defeated.

"That is correct."

"I can't let you do that."

"No alternative possible, Master."

"Goodbye, old friend," the Doctor said patting K9's head sadly.

"Goodbye, Master." K9 answered.

"You good dog," he smiled running out.

"Affirmative."

The Doctor sealed the door.

"Where's K9?" Sarah Jane asked.

"We need to run," the Doctor replied.

"Where is he? What have you done?" Sarah Jane asked in horror.

They ran outside where they saw Rose ordering the children out.

"Come on, guys! Let's go, let's go! Run!" she shouted. After all the kids were behind Sarah Jane and the Doctor, she ran towards them. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and smiled as the school blew up. The children all cheered.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said looking at his older companion.

"It's all right. He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really," Sarah Jane said as she burst into tears. The Doctor hugged her with his free arm. He tried to comfort her.

Sarah Jane drove off in her car to change clothes at home. The Doctor and Rose headed to where the Tardis had moved herself when she saw the Doctor's plan. They went to the future, while Rose went to make some food. The Doctor picked up a new K9 model to make it up to Sarah Jane. He programmed him to have all of the old model's memories with the sonic and ate lunch with Rose.

Sarah Jane knocked on the door of the Tardis. Rose stayed inside and left the Doctor to say goodbye alone.

"Cup of tea?" he offered. She followed him inside. Rose was sitting in the jump seat reading, trying to give them privacy.

"You've redecorated," Sarah Jane commented.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do," she smiled.

"I love it," Rose said giving up her original plan.

"Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" she asked the younger woman.

"Seventeen thousand, three hundred forty-three," Rose answered. "The oil should've faded by now," she said looking to the Doctor for answers.

"We'll look into it later," the Doctor said shocked too.

"Oh, you're clever. More than a match for him," Sarah Jane laughed and hugged Rose.

"You and me both. Doctor?" Rose said looking at him like she wanted him to do something.

The Doctor knew what she wanted and he wasn't sure he understood why, "Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us."

"No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own," Sarah Jane said holding her head high. "Well, I'd better go."

"What do I do? Do I stay with him?" Rose asked her new found friend, while the Doctor was making sure Sarah Jane's gift was ready.

"Yes. Some things are worth getting your heart broken for. Find me, if you need to, one day. Find me," she said handing Rose a piece of paper with her phone numbers on it. They hugged one last time and Sarah Jane walked out of the Tardis. Rose stayed inside while the Doctor said good bye.

"It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Sarah Jane smiled up at the Doctor.

"Something to tell the grandkids," the Doctor smiled.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now," she said sadly.

"Right. Yes, sorry. I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't? There hasn't been anyone? You know…" he asked awkward.

"Well, there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while, but he was a tough act to follow. Goodbye, Doctor." She said smiling again.

"Oh, it's not goodbye," he said to her. He hated goodbyes.

"Do say it. Please. This time. Say it," she begged.

"Goodbye, my Sarah Jane," he smiled and lifted her off her feet in a big hug. He went back inside the Tardis. He programmed her to go to the Vortex and left Sarah Jane one last gift.

Rose came up and hugged him. He pulled her close and held her there. "I'm sorry that I didn't mention the other companions before,' he apologized.

"It's okay, we're friends now and I think that we should use her if we ever need outside help," Rose said smiling at him.

"Good, I think the Tardis has an answer to your questions though," he said feeling the Tardis alert him.

*Yes, it seems that your transformation is almost complete. This has left you with the knowledge that I have. You are able to process things faster also. This all comes with the new capacity of you mind.*

"That explains why I could feel your emotions so strongly today," the Doctor said.

"Oh, I could feel some of your emotions too, at times," Rose admitted.

"What?"

"Well, I could tell when you were scared or worried mostly," Rose shrugged.

He lifted her up and spun her around, "Rose Tyler, you are the most amazing creature I have ever met!"

She giggled.

*It seems that she is mostly Galifreyan no…* the Tardis stopped communicating and started to convulse.

"Rose, hold on," the Doctor yelled grabbing the console. The emergency programs were starting and he didn't understand why.

**AN: So School Reunion is done…Sorry it took me so long but its finals week for me and I've had projects and exams due. As you can see I decided to write Mickey out, I did this to help my story. I promised that I don't hate him, he just doesn't serve a purpose in my story. Good news, I think Sarah Jane might make some more appearances. :)**

**What did you guys think? I gave a little romance that people have been craving and some hurt and explanations. Ten/Rose still have a little ways to go before anything big happens but I do have a plan! Also I had a question for how long this is going to be and I have ideas for all the episodes so far, it just depends on how long I can write a good story line.**

**Thanks for Reading! Please let me know how you guys feel in Reviews. Keep favoriting and following too!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Girl in the Fireplace

**The Doctor and the Bad Wolf Chapter 10**

**AN: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. And welcome to those new readers! I had a little time so I got to write this chapter. I don't like TGitF very much so I'm sorry if it's subpar but I tried. Again, I own nothing but the original plot points. The characters and scripts belong to the BBC.**

**Enjoy! **

The Tardis had received and distress call and was pulled in its direction. She was busy trying to explain Rose's transformation that she didn't recognize the signal until it was already pulling her in. She attempted to keep herself steady, as to not jostle the Doctor or Rose too much. This of course didn't work, as it never did really.

Finally, she landed inside an empty spaceship. She wanted to apologize to her travelers but she was too spent from the trying to help from jostling them. She sent the Doctor as small cry of apology and then fell into her resting phase.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" Rose asked as she pulled herself off the floor.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" the Doctor asked, helping her the rest of the way up.

"It feels like there is something missing, it just feels wrong," she frowned.

He slapped his hand to his forehead, "Of course, you are a daughter of the Tardis. You and her, you're connected!" he shouted.

"Is that good or bad?" Rose asked scared.

"Oh, it's good, it's very very good," he smiled. "You are the most amazing woman ever, Rose Tyler!" He picked her up and spun her around laughing. "Now, let's see what pulled this old girl here."

Rose followed the Doctor down the ramp and out of the front doors. They walked out onto an empty spaceship. There were lots of bits and pieces of equipment scattered around.

"It looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?" Rose asked looking around.

"Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous." He said and Rose gave him a look as if she didn't believe him, "You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous."

Rose looked at some of the pieces of equipment, "So, what's the date? How far we gone?"

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take," he said looking around at the ship and its technology. He scanned around and found a console. He flipped one of the switches, the lights turned on around the ship and part of the ceiling was showing the space outside the ship. "Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Rose, two and a half galaxies."

"So Doctor, seeing the universe, see anything you like?" she said trying to bring out his usual flirtatious attitude.

"Oh, I believe I found exactly what I'm looking for," he said as he pulled his companion into his chest. He captured her lips again. This kiss was different than any they had shared. The first had been urgent and the second had been heated, fuelled by their previous argument. This one had been sweet, slow, and so full of love.

The couple separated and he smiled down at her, "I've wanted for so long to do that and now that I have, I might just do it more often."

"No objections from me," she said laying her head on his chest.

The Doctor was content holding her there but he noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye. "Dear me had some cowboys in here. Got a ton of repair work going on? Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?"

Rose pulled herself out of his arms and began to walk around the console, "Where'd all the crew go?"

"Good question. No life readings on board," the Doctor said looking at the sonic screwdriver.

"Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag," Rose joked.

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods. Can you smell that?" the Doctor asked smelling the air.

"Yeah, someone's cooking, smells like Sunday roast," Rose shrugged.

The Doctor used the console to open a door behind them. They turned towards the newly opened room. The far wall was paneled, and contained a blazing fire in an ornate fireplace, with an ormolu clock on the mantelpiece.

The Doctor walked up to the fireplace on the wall and soniced it, "Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century, French, nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there."

Rose looked out of a porthole in the same wall and saw deep space, "There can't be. That's the outer hull of the ship. Look."

The Doctor didn't look and her or listen to a word she said, instead he crouched down in front of the fireplace, "Hello." He had seen a young girl in a nightgown that was kneeling by the fire on the other side of the fireplace.

Rose walked to stand behind the Doctor, the young girl replied, "Hello."

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked her softly.

"Reinette," the young blonde replied.

"Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" the Time Lord asked.

Rose began to feel slurry of emotions. She thought that it was adorable how the young girl and the man she loved were talking. She knew that if it were possible, he would be a wonderful father to their children. On the other hand, she felt jealousy again. He was ignoring her and giving all his attention to this younger girl. She knew that both of these emotions were completely ridiculous, but she couldn't help how she felt.

"In my bedroom," Reinette replied.

The Doctor needed more information from her, "And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?"

"Paris, of course," the girl answered.

"Paris, right!" he said still trying to figure out who the little girl was and why her room was connected to this spaceship.

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?" the young girl asked while the Doctor was thinking.

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?" he asked again pulling for information.

"Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven," she replied.

"Right, lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night," the Doctor said having all the information he needed.

"Goodnight Monsieur," the little girl said getting up from the floor.

"You said this was the fifty first century," Rose said very confused.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink," he replied quickly standing up to his full height.

"What's that?" she asked still confused. She was becoming frustrated with him basically ignoring her but she would forgive it because he was thinking and therefore always forgot his manners.

"No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door," he replied laughing, actually looking at her this time.

"And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?" she clarified.

"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too," he explained.

So the Tardis can still translate for you, even when she needs to rest?" she asked amazed by the ship they called home.

"Yeah," he replied looking around the fireplace. "She is a wonderful, beautiful, old girl. Ah, gotcha!" He had grabbed a switch and it had rotated 180 degrees. The Doctor disappeared to the other side.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled. She knelt down to look through the fireplace but she couldn't see anything. She was alone on an abandoned spaceship in the 51st century. He had left her, to chase after a puzzle. She sat in front of the fireplace and let her tears fall.

*Don't cry child, he shall return to you, I have seen it!* the Tardis called to her mind, trying to soothe her daughter of time.

Rose sat there and tried not to think of how the Doctor was acting at this moment and hoped that he would safely return to her soon.

…...

The Doctor ended up in what he assumed was young Reinette's room. He knelt down to give Rose instructions but could not find her. He shrugged and looked around. Reinette was asleep in her bed but she woke with a start.

"It's okay. Don't scream. It's me. It's the fireplace man. Look. We were talking just a moment ago. I was in your fireplace," the Doctor said quickly hoping to calm the frightened girl. The Doctor lit a candle with the sonic screwdriver.

Reinette looked at him with curiousity, "Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months."

"Really? Oh, must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in," the Doctor said letting his thoughts wander.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" she asked scooting up on her bed.

The Doctor looked at the clock on the mantel. The ticking in the room was fairly loud. "Okay, that's scary," he said to himself.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette asked.

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" he said pulling her attention to the ticking noise that shouldn't be there. "Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man," he said looking around the room.

"What is it?" Reinette asked fearful.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone. Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge," he ordered her. He knelt beside her bed and waved the screwdriver under the bed. Something knocked it out of his hand.

"Reinette," he whispers, "Don't look round." A figure in a period smiley masquerade mask and clothing was standing behind her when the Doctor looked up. "You, stay exactly where you are. Hold still, let me look," he said as he held her head and looked deep into her eyes. "You've been scanning her brain. What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" he asked the figure.

"I don't understand. It wants me? You want me?" the young girl asked the figure.

"Not yet. You are incomplete," the figure said in a robotic voice.

"Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" the Doctor asked the robot getting increasingly angry. He didn't understand why this young girl was their focus.

The android walked around the bed towards the Doctor and a blade came out of its hand.

"Monsieur, be careful," the child pleaded.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares," he said trying to shield the poor girl.

The android slashed and the Doctor dodged. He moved towards the fireplace and the android followed.

"Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" he asked walking backwards into the mantlepiece.

The android tried to stab the Doctor again but his blade got stuck in the mantelpiece.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" the girl asked full of curiosity again.

"Me!" The Doctor said and activated the mechanism, the fireplace rotated again.

Rose had waited thirty minutes and all of a sudden heard scuffling and the fireplace rotated revealing her Doctor and another person. She assumed it was a person at least. She jumped to her feet, "Doctor!"

The Doctor grabbed a tube from a nearby rack and fired its contents over the android. It seized up.

"Fire extinguisher," the Doctor said smiling at Rose.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked as she circled it.

"Here," he said.

"So why is it dressed like that?" she asked eying the androids choice of wardrobe.

"Field trip to France… some kind of basic camouflage protocol… nice needlework… shame about the face," he said removing the mask and revealing clockwork. "Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime and it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me," he said pointing the sonic screwdriver at it.

Rose felt her jealousy again. She couldn't help it, but she felt daft for being jealous of an android-clock-thing. She wanted the Doctor to talk about her like that.

The android beamed away.

"Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board," he said looking around.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Don't go looking for it!" he shouted at her.

"Where're you going?" she asked, he had just gotten back and now he was leaving her alone again.

"Back in a sec," he said as he used the fireplace again.

Rose hefted the fire extinguisher like a big gun. She wasn't going to sit here and think over how he was treating her.

*Child, he said not to look for it,* the Tardis reminded her. She couldn't stand to see the despair that was in Rose's mind. She knew that her thief was just being daft and not following his hearts enough.

"Yeah, he did," Rose replied.

*Be safe child, once you get far enough away, I will not be able to communicate anymore. Please return to me and the Doctor safely.*

"Now you're getting it," she said walking down the corridor.

….

The room that the Doctor found himself in was not a little girl's room. It was a big, plush, split level room.

"Reinette? Just checking you're okay," he called to his small friend.

He walked by a harp and played a few notes.

A young woman entered the room and cleared her throat, "Ahem."

"Oh. Hello. Er, I was just looking for Reinette. This is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long," he said scratching the back of his neck. This woman was absolutely stunning but she was not comparison to his Rose. He left her back there so that she might be safer.

Another woman called, "Reinette! We're ready to go."

"Go to the carriage, Mother. I will join you there," the woman in front of him replied. "It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence." She smiled at him.

"Reinette! Well. Goodness, how you've grown," he smiled at her.

"And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you," she said sadly.

"Right, yes, sorry. Listen, lovely to catch up, but better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?" he said trying to get back to the fireplace. He needed to make sure that Rose was safe.

"Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known you since I was seven years old," she smiled walking closer to him.

"Yeah, I suppose you have. I came the quick route," he said backing up more.

"You seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real," she said running her hand down his face.

Now he really needed to get back, this felt wrong. "Oh, you never want to listen to reason," he replied.

"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient," a servant said from the door.

"A moment! So many questions. So little time," she says pushing him up against the wall and kissing him.

This kiss felt completely foreign to him, it wasn't with Rose and that saddened him. His mind then played its trickery and he believed for a briefest second that this was indeed his Rose; he at least wished that this was so. He began to kiss her back when she pulled away.

"Mademoiselle Poisson!" the servant said in shock.

Reinete ran out smiling and the servant entered staring at the Doctor.

"Poisson? Reinette Poisson? No! No, no, no, no, no way. Reinette Poisson? Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France? Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener!" he said surprised.

"Who the hell are you?!" the servant asked.

"I'm the Doctor, and I just snogged Madame de Pompadour. Ha, ha!" he smiled hitting the switch rotating the fireplace. He mentally kicked himself, he shouldn't be happy about this. His feelings for Rose were too strong. Now he felt as if he had betrayed her.

Once the fireplace had fully turned he looked around, "Rose! Every time," he shouted not finding her. If she had been injured while he was off kissing French dignitaries, he would never forgive himself. "Every time, it's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship." A horse begins to follow him.

….

Rose searched the ship, walking up and down corridors. She notices a camera with an eyeball in the middle. It blinked at her. "Are you looking at me?" she asked. "That's an eye in there. That's a real eye!" she was disgusted.

Rose heard a thump-thump, thump-thump and opened a small hatch. She gazed down along the wires and pipes. "What is that? What's that in the middle there? Looks like it's wired in," she spoke to herself. Realization hit her, "It's a heart, a human heart."

….

The Doctor walked up and down corridors looking for his faithful companion. He looked down another corridor and called to her, "Rose?"

He didn't hear a reply so turned to the horse, which was walking behind him. "Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother," he said.

The Doctor opened a pair of white wooden doors and bright light flooded in. "So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?" he asked.

He walked through the doors and into the Versailles gardens.

Reinette was walking and laughing with a dark skinned woman. The Doctor ducked behind a stone wall and watched, he still needed to discover why the androids from the 51st century wanted Madame de Pompadour.

She looked happy and the Doctor got the feeling of joy he always got when he watched historical events unfold.

….

Rose was watched as she explored. She was still trying to figure out why there was a real human heart in the wiring of this ship. But then again this was a normal day for her, as normal as they got at least.

She stopped by a large window.

"I can see France, she laughed at herself. "I think I'm looking through a mirror." She sees a man enter the room followed by two others. "And who are you?" she asked.

"The King of France," the Doctor said from behind her.

"Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?" she laughs at him.

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man," he said back to her smiling.

The horse that was still following the Doctor neighed.

"Oh, and I met a horse," he laughed.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Rose laughed.

"Rose, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history…" he said watching Reinette enter and curtsey to the King. "Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?"

Rose frowned, now he was being cold again and it hurt. She hoped they could solve this fast so that they could leave and get back to normal. "Who is she?" she asked, wanting to know the woman who was now her competition.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived," he said reverently.

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose asked, hoping that her heart was already taken. She didn't need another pining for his love, she was already working hard enough as it was.

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress," he said still watching Reinette.

"Oh, I get it. Camilla," she said almost laughing.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour," he said as if he never hear the comment.

The King and his servants left and Reinette checked her appearance in the mirror/window.

"The Queen must have loved her," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, she did. They get on very well," he said back finally looking back at Rose.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Rose scoffed. If this was what her relationship with the Doctor was going to be like then she wanted out. She wasn't about to share the man she loved with another woman, let alone freely. She needed and wanted him to be her one and only and she wanted that in return from him.

"France. It's a different planet," the Doctor commented and Rose sighed a little in relief.

They both look back at the window/mirror and notice that Reinette's attention has drifted. "How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!" she shouted at the shadows.

A clockwork android steps out of the shadows. The Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher from Rose and rotated the mirror.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" the Doctor called to her.

"Fireplace man!" she said happily.

The Doctor sprayed the android and threw the extinguisher back to Rose. The android creaked.

"What's it doing?" Rose asked.

"Switching back on, melting the ice," he replied thinking.

"And then what?" she asked frightened.

"Then it kills everyone in the room. Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself. Order it to answer me," he shouted at Reinette. Rose smiled slightly. She wasn't the only one being shouted at. Miss perfect was too.

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette asked.

"I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it," he said trying to work out why they needed this woman.

"Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you," she ordered like a true aristocrat.

"I am repair droid seven," the android answered.

"What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage," the Doctor said trying to work farther through the problem.

"Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure," the droid answered again.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" the Doctor asked. He didn't understand why it was taking the droids so long to repair the ship. They had power. He also still didn't understand why they wanted this woman.

"We did not have the parts," it responded.

"Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts," Rose said trying to figure the puzzle out too.

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" the Doctor asked.

"We did not have the parts," it repeated.

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" he demended. The Droid was speaking in circles and it was making him angry.

"We did not have the parts," it repeated again.

"Fifty people don't just disappear. Where… Oh… You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew," the Doctor said with realization on his face.

"I found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery," Rose said remembering the results of her searches.

"It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew wasn't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" He asked, pointing out all the clues.

"Someone cooking…" Rose said and then realized the truth in her words.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque. But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?" he asked still looking for the last piece.

"One more part is required," it replied.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" he asked. What were they waiting for.

"She is incomplete," the droid said.

"What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet," he said figuring out their plan.

"Why her? You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?" Rose asked. She didn't understand why the Doctor and the Droids thought she was so special.

"We are the same," it replied looking at Reinette.

"We are not the same. We are in no sense the same," Reinette argued.

"We are the same," it replied.

"Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!" she ordered.

"Reinette, no!" the Doctor shouted.

The droid teleported away again.

"It's back on the ship. Rose, take Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does," the Doctor ordered her.

"Arthur?" Rose asked confused.

"Good name for a horse," he replied smiling.

"No, you're not keeping the horse," she shook her head.

"I used to let you keep Mickey. Now go! Go! Go!" he ordered.

Rose ran out hurt. How dare he bring up Mickey and make her leave his side and watch his stupid horse.

The Doctor closed the mirror door behind Rose.

"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit," he said trying to convince her to let him into her mind. This isn't exactly ideal. He would rather be looking into Rose's mind and sharing with her that wonderful bond.

She nods and he instigated a mind meld. He placed his fingers on her temples and closed his eyes. He focused to just enter her mind and not create a bond. He only wanted that with Rose. Yes Reinette was amazing but she was no Rose.

"Fireplace man, you are inside my mind," she said to him.

"Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here," he remarked, still concentrating very hard.

….

Rose could stop thinking that she was wrong. He was just like every other man, his eyes wandered. He didn't want just her forever, of course he couldn't, she was just a stupid ape. She wiped tears from her cheeks and tried to focus on her tasks.

She wasn't paying attention while running down the corridors and an android grabbed her by the throat. She shrieked and they injected her with something.

….

The Doctor moved through Reinette's mind.

"You are in my memories. You walk among them," she remarked.

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to cl… Oh, actually, several," he instructed her. He hoped that if he and Rose bonded that they could be completely open and there would be no door between either of them. But he would never pry at her.

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?" she asked.

"I don't make a habit of it," he replied, he didn't really want to be doing it now.

"How can you resist?" she asked.

"What age are you?" he asked ignoring her inquiry.

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising," she smiled.

"No, not my question, theirs. You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough. Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect," he said as he started to leave her mind.

"Oh, such a lonely childhood," she stated sadly.

"It'll pass. Stay with me," he said withdrawing his consciousness slowly.

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone," she said her voice now showing full blown sorrow.

"What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life. When did you start calling me Doctor?" he asked withdrawing fully from her mind and staring at her.

"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonelier now. How can you bear it?" she asked.

The Doctor broke the link fully. "How did you do that?" he asked, he felt that he had been violated. Those were memories that he hadn't even shared with his first wife. But he had not loved her, it was an arranged marriage. He of course, would have shared this with Rose when…no if they bonded.

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction. Oh, Doctor. My lonely Doctor. Dance with me," she begged him.

"I can't," he said getting up off the floor.

"Dance with me," she pleaded again.

"This is the night you dance with the King," he said backing away from her.

"Then first, I shall make him jealous," she smiled devilishly.

"I can't," he said again.

"Doctor. Doctor who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it?" she asked.

"What did you see?" he asked frightened. He didn't want her to know his true name. No, that should only be known by his wife. Reinette was nice, but he had no intention to marry her.

"That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance," she replied.

He decided that he could look into why the droids might think that she was not ready. It was only a little time right?

He followed Reinette to the Ball and grabbed the first drink he could find. He felt awful for coming but he needed to figure out why they needed her and when. He continued to drink, turning off his ability to metabolize alcohol. He wanted to become drunk now, he had ordered Rose away and ran off with this woman. He felt that he had spent enough time, running away from his feelings. He decided that he was going to tell her how he felt after the got back to their beloved home. Once this stupid mystery was solved, he would tell Rose his true feelings for her and kiss her like she had never been kissed before.

He left the party and walked back to the mirror door and re-entered the ship.

….

Rose awoke strapped to a slanted table. The Tardis was in the room opposite the table. Many androids were presently standing around the room.

"What's going on? Doctor?" Rose called out.

*Child, he is not here, I'm sorry. But I promise you that he will return,* the Tardis said wondering where her daft thief was.

"Oh, I don't think so, he's been gone for hours now. He just left me for dead," Rose cried to the Tardis.

*Hang on, daughter, he is coming,* she tried comforting the woman again.

"You are compatible," one of the droids said to her.

"Well, you might want to think about that. You really, really, might, because me, I didn't come here alone. Oh no. And trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with my designated driver," she said trying to fight and deciding to trust the Tardis's prediction.

The android extended his blade, with a little cogged wheel spinning at the end.

"Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for my friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the…" she shouted but was cut off by crashing and banging.

"I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night…" the Doctor sang drunkenly.

"They called him the… They called him the… the…" she tried to say but he was annoying her.

The Doctor swayed in, carrying a goblet and wearing his tie around his head. "And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou. Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party," he said to Rose, completely forgetting his plans. The alcohol had gotten to his head and he wasn't thinking straight.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in, The Oncoming Storm," Rose almost growled. She was here almost dying and vouching for him and he was off partying and getting drunk. Oh she wanted to slap him right now.

"Oh, you sound just like your mother," he said reading her thoughts through the Tardis.

Oh, she was going to kill him. "What've you been doing? Where've you been?" she asked. She couldn't believe that he left her for dead. She didn't want to believe it at all.

"Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before? Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good," he told her.

She remembered his old self telling her that and she was pretty sure that his old version would not have left her here.

"Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favorite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do," he laughed revealing their plan to Rose. He had switched his metabolism back on and was beginning to feel clearer.

"The brain is compatible," the Droid that was holding Rose at knifepoint said.

"Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine," he said pouring the goblet on the droid's head. The clockwork seized up. "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't," he said.

The Doctor found the android off switch on the console and hit it.

Right, Rose, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off," he said freeing her.

"Are those things safe?" she asked warily.

"Yeah. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets," he said looking in his jacket.

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?" she asked.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" he asked confused.

A bell rang.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Incoming message?" he said confused.

"From who?" she asked.

"Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override," he said frustrated.

The first android reactivated and expelled the anti-oil out through its finger onto the floor.

"Well, that was a bit clever," the Doctor said.

The off switch moved itself to on again.

"Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" he asked the head droid.

"She is complete. It begins," it said as all the androids teleported out.

"What's happening?" Rose asked confused.

"One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head," he said frightened for the woman. "Rose you have to go and warn her, while I get to the correct window and save everyone," he said pointing at the window she had to go through.

Rose did so. She would do anything for him. All he had to do was ask. She walked through the door and found Reinette, "Madame de Pompadour. Please, don't scream or anything. We haven't got a lot of time. I've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years." She told the woman that the Doctor was trying so hard to save.

"Five years?" Reinette asked.

"Some time after your thirty seventh birthday. I er, I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random. But they're coming. It's going to happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain. The Doctor does this better," she said wishing that he was here. She needed a hand to hold.

"Then be exact, and I will be attentive," she replied.

"There isn't time," Rose tried to explain.

"There are five years," she argued with this oddly dressed woman.

"For you. I haven't got five minutes," Rose wanted to cry. Why did she have to help save this woman?

"Then also be concise," Reinette replied.

"Er, there's, say, a vessel, a ship, a sort of sky ship, and it's full of, well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms, all jumbled up. I told you it was complicated. Sorry," she said knowing how crazy she sounded.

"There is a vessel in your world where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book, so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age while I, weary traveler, must always take the slower path," she clarified angrily.

"He was right about you," Rose remarked.

"So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?" she asked, accepting Rose's words as truth.

"The Doctor says keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit," answered Rose.

"Until?"

"Until the Doctor can get there," Rose said almost breaking. He would come for this woman in her hour need but would he save Rose if he needed to?

"He's coming, then?" Reinette asked hopeful.

"He promises," she said her heart breaking.

"But he cannot make his promises in person?" she accused.

"He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's got to be," Rose said holding back tears.

"It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other," Reinette said.

"Tell me about it," Rose let out a small laugh. "The thing is, you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you," Rose said trying to hurt this woman who the Doctor now wanted.

"Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, child, and I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel," she chastised Rose as if she was five.

Rose wanted to slap her now, this woman knew nothing of the Doctor or how truly wonderful he was.

Rose's phone beeped letting her know that her time was up, the Doctor had found the window. Rose turned to leave and Reinette followed. The Doctor appears from behind a tapestry.

"Rose! The time window where she's thirty seven. We found it. Right under our noses," he said as Reinette walked under the tapestry that Rose was holding back.

"No, you can't go in there, the Doctor will go mad," she said watching as he said nothing to her.

"So, this is your world," she stated. Screams are heard in the distance. "What was that?" she asked.

"The time window, I fixed an audio link," he said proudly.

"Those screams. Is that my future?" Reinette asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Rose said feeling bad for this woman. Her world would be torn apart.

"Then I must take the slower path," Reinette said.

An older version of the woman's voice called, "Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time."

"That's my voice," she said frightened and backing away.

"Rose, come on. We've got to go. There's, there's a problem," the Doctor said trying not to look at Reinette.

'Give me a moment," she pleaded.

The Doctor walked down the corridor.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked the other woman.

"No, I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Rose, the Doctor is worth the monsters," Reinette said as she went back through the tapestry.

"Doctor! Doctor!" the older voice calls and Rose ran to where the Doctor was now standing.

"You found it, then?" she asked him.

"They knew I was coming. They blocked it off," he said frustrated.

The ballroom was visible on a large screen in the bulkhead.

"I don't get it. How come they got in there?" Rose asked.

"They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick," he said thinking.

"Well, we'll go in the Tardis!" she suggested.

"We can't use the Tardis. We're part of events now," he said pulling on his hair.

"Well, can't we just smash through?" Rose asked trying to help him.

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck," he explained growing more frustrated.

"We don't have a truck," Rose said.

"I know we don't have a truck!" he shouted at her.

She flinched away from him, "Well, we've got to try something," she said defeated.

"No. Smash the glass, smash the time window. There'd be no way back," he said realizing the flaw in the plan but he had to do it.

"Could everyone just calm down? Please," Reinette could be heard in the ballroom. "Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court, and we are French. I have made a decision. And my decision is no, I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again," she said calmly.

"We do not require your feet," the droid said and two female dressed androids pushed Reinette to her knees.

The Doctor had to try something. He ran to Arthur and pulled him to the room. He hugged Rose quickly and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. _Forgive me Rose._ He rode Arthur towards the window.

"You think I fear you, but I do not fear you even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured, so will yours," Reinette said as Arthur and the Doctor broke through the window.

He dismounted from Arthur and smiled, "Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day."

"What the hell is going on?" the King shouted.

"Oh. This is my lover, the King of France," Reinette said.

"Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time, and I'm here to fix the clock," he said takong the mask off the main android. It pointeds its blade at his throat.

"Forget it. It's over. For you and for me. Talk about seven years of bad luck. Try three thousand," he said looking at the now broken mirror. His hearts broke for Rose and his Tardis. Maybe she would transport Rose somewhere and she could live on, without him.

….

"What happened? Where did the time window go? How's he going to get back?" Rose asked and then she realized that he wouldn't. She began to sob. Her Time Lord was lost to her and the Tardis. She heard the ship as she sang in mourning.

….

"The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up," he said to the clockwork android.

The androids all wound down. One of them fell backwards and broke apart.

"You all right?" he asked helping Reinette up. He would focus on the now instead of what he had lost with his beautiful Rose. If he ever got back, though, he would tell her how he felt and ask her to marry him that moment.

"What's happened to them?" Reinette asked.

"They've stopped. They have no purpose now," he explained.

….

"I can't fly the Tardis without him. How's he going to get back?" she asked herself, trying to figure something out. She was at a loss.

….

The Doctor had walked to an upper floor corridor to be away from everyone else. He was looking up at the night sky.

"You know all their names, don't you? I saw that in your mind. The name of every star," Reinette said standing next to him.

"What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything," he said sorrowfully.

"Like the Doctor."

"Like Madame de Pompadour."

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think," she said looking at him.

"From time to time."

"In saving me, you trapped yourself. Did you know that would happen?" she asked.

"Mmm… Pretty much," he shrugged.

"Yet, still you came," she smiled.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Catch me doing that again," he said regretting leaving his Rose all alone.

"There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?" she asked.

"When the mirror broke, the shock would have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid, wherever there was a time window. I'll, I'll pay for any damage. Er, that's a thought, I'm going to need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?" he asked his thoughts getting away from him.

"So, here you are, my lonely angel, stuck on the slow path with me," she said happily.

"Yep, the slow path. Here's to the slow path," he said raising his glass. He really needed a drink.

"It's a pity. I think I would've enjoyed the slow path," Reinette sighed.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," he smiled sadly. He guessed that he could have some happiness until he ever found Rose again. It will be a long time for sure.

"Oh, aren't you? Take my hand," she said. She led him into her bedchamber.

He looked around and saw the fireplace and it looked familiar.

"It's not a copy, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail," she said as he moved towards the fireplace.

"The fireplace. The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?" he asked with growing hope.

"Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?" she asked him. She just wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with her.

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it, which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here. Which might just mean, if I'm lucky. If I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky," he said tapping the surrounding mantelpiece. "Ah ha!"

"What?" she asked.

"Loose connection," he said happily. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver. "Need to get a man in." He gave it a thump and there was a clunk. "Wish me luck!"

"No," Reinette said sadly.

The fireplace turned, taking the Doctor back to the spaceship. He was so excited to be back. He and Rose could have their forever and he could show Reinette the stars.

The Doctor called back through the fireplace, "Madame de Pompadour! Still want to see those stars?"

"More than anything," she replied.

"Give me two minutes. Pack a bag," he said.

"Am I going somewhere?" she asked confused.

"Go to the window. Pick a star, any star," he said excitedly.

He ran into the room that held his beloved ship and companion. Rose ran up and hugged him. She had make-up running down her face but to him she looked ravishing as ever.

"How long did you wait?" he asked sadly.

"Five and a half hours," she giggled hugging him back.

"Great. Always wait five and a half hours," he replied. He wanted to kiss her but that could wait for a few hours at least.

"Where've you been?" she asked looking at him as if he was impossible and he was.

"Explain later, into the Tardis. Be with you in a sec," he said running back out of the room.

She walked into the Tardis and smiled. They would be back together. She sat on the jump seat and waited.

*Daughter of Time, your waiting will be repaid, the Doctor has marvelous plans,* the Tardis sang with happiness.

…..

The Doctor went back and called to the girl in the fireplace, "Reinette? You there, Reinette?"

He rotated the fireplace once more, "Reinette? Oh, hello."

The King was standing there, "You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six." He was saddened.

"Ah." The Doctor said following the man.

"Good Lord. She was right. She said you never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, but not a day of it on your face," the King of France said. King Louis took a sealed letter from a drawer and held it. "She spoke of you many times. Often wished you'd visit again. You know how women are." He gave the letter to the Doctor. "There she goes." A hearse went down the driveway in the pouring rain. "Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty three when she died. Too young. Too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard. What does she say?" he asked.

The Doctor put the unopened letter inside his jacket.

"Of course. Quite right," the King said disappointed.

The Doctor left and walked back to his Tardis. Rose smiled when he entered but then frowned when she saw his face. "Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?" she asked him.

"We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The Tardis can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble," he sighed watching the fireplace as it went out.

"Are you all right?" she asked concerned.

"I'm always all right," he replied smiling sadly.

"You're lying and if we want to get anywhere, we have to be truthful to each other," she said looking into his eyes.

He sighed and pulled out the letter, he sat with Rose and began to read, "My dear Doctor. The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world inside your head, and know that all things are possible. Hurry though, my love. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. God speed, my lonely angel," tears fell down his face.

Rose held her Doctor while he cried. "Did you love her," she finally asked, afraid of the answer but needing to know.

"No, she loved me and all I wanted to do is show her the stars, to grant her wish. But she died after I left the last time, I didn't get back in time. She never held hearts, only one woman could ever do that," he said as he folded the letter.

"Oh, you were married before the Time War and I'm sure you lost her," Rose said sadly.

"Yes, I was married and yes I did lose her but she never held my hearts. It was an arranged marriage, common for Time Lords. We married for status, not for love. No, there is only one woman for me," he said looking into her eyes.

"And who is that?" she asked wanting to know.

"Her name is Rose," he whispered to her.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Rose Marion Tyler, you are my one and only. You will forever be the only woman that I want to run to. I have wanted to tell you for so long that I am in love with you but I was afraid that you would never love someone like me," he said.

"Oh Doctor, I love you too. I have for a while and I was scared too," she said kissing him. This kiss was the most passionate that either had ever experienced.

They parted after a wonderfully long kiss and looked at each other smiling.

"Rose, will you please be my wife. I want you forever and I want everyone to know that we are together. Please make me the happiest man in history," he said looking into her hazel eyes.

"Oh yes, Doctor. I will as soon as possible!" she smiled at him.

He untied his tie and offered it to her. "We are going to get married through the Galifreyan ceremony, since you are now a Time Lady. Is that okay? We can still have an Earth ceremony once we return," he asked her and she nodded. "Okay, Rose, take one end of this. Wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me."

She did as she was told and smiled at him.

"Okay, well you don't have a family member to consent for you to marry me so there's a problem," he said.

"Oh, I don't care, I'm twenty years old! If I decide to marry you then that's my decision, not my mother's," she said slightly angry.

"Okay then repeat after me. 'I consent and gladly give myself to be your wife, forever and always.'"

"I, the Bad Wolf, consent and gladly give myself to be your wife, forever and always," she smiled at him.

"I, the Doctor, consent and gladly give myself to be your husband, forever and always," he said smiling at her. "Now, I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully, and tell no one what I said, ever. You will want to tell me something too and just let it happen."

He whispered his name, given to him by time, into her ear. She gasped it was so beautiful and perfect for him. She whispered her true name back to him and he gasped too. He never thought that he would find a word that more described her than Rose but she just gave him one.

"I just told you my name, the one given to me by time itself. This is the only time that this true name may be used. You also entrusted me with your true name, because when you became the goddess of time you too gained a name. Our names are permanently now engraved into each other's minds. Now we are going to bind our minds.

He placed his fingers on her temples and said, "Now do the same to me." She followed his instructions. "Now if there is anything that you don't wish me to see, put it behind a closed door. I promise never to look."

"There won't be any doors, I don't want to keep secrets from you," she said looking at him.

He smiled, "Neither will I, my love. Okay, I'll open the connection." He did so and gasped their minds fit perfectly together and he didn't feel violated like he had before. He established their link and let his hands fall. She did the same and looked at him. He pulled her into another kiss.

After they pulled away she giggled, "That was our first kiss as man and wife."

"That it was, my Rose and now we will forever be connected. You will be able to read my thoughts and emotions always, as I will you," he smiled. "It might be overwhelming at first but you'll get used to it I promise. If you ever need to block me just ask the Tardis for help. You will be able to access her almost all the time too."

"Oh, Doctor," she said happily.

"I do have one more thing to tell you, I had a nickname of sorts. You might want to use it if you ever get tired of calling me the name I chose to go by. My nickname, the thing close friends would call me is Theta," he said looking at her with love and admiration.

"Theta," she said trying it out, "I love it thank you for sharing it with me."

He shivered when she said his nickname, he was so happy to have her forever. He heard the Tardis singing happily and Rose yawned. "Now I believe that we should spend our first night, together," he said seductively.

Rose smiled and followed him to his room. Well, now she was pretty sure it was their room. They got to his door and Rose noticed that the symbols that had once been on her door were now here.

The Doctor picked her up and carried her over the threshold to their room. The Tardis had moved her things already and they laughed. The ship continued to sing.

"Now, my Rose, I believe that we should use this bed. It's never really been used before, as you know I don't sleep much," he smiled wickedly at her.

"Well Theta, I don't believe that we we'll be sleeping much tonight," she grinned back.

The Doctor kissed her deep and moved them to the bed. There they spent their first night as a married couple and their bond song joined with the Tardis.

Time Lord, Lady, and Tardis were all happy.

The Tardis was busy singing with the bond song of her travelers that she didn't feel that she was falling into a rift in the vortex.

**AN: There you go! I don't like the original episode at all so I did my best with it. I gave in and let the Doctor and Rose have a little bit of happiness. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I borrowed part from the wedding of River Song but let them have their own ceremony. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 11: Rise of the Cybermen

**The Doctor and the Bad Wolf Chapter 11**

**AN: WOW! So many favorites and follows from that last chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed, they mean a lot to me! **

**Again I own nothing to do with Doctor Who except my Timey Wimey mug that I got for Christmas! Enjoy!**

Rose and the Doctor were sleeping peacefully in their bed. They shared a wonderful dream of a boy with unruly brown hair and hazel eyes. He was free-spirited and full of energy. He was the most beautiful little boy.

Rose woke with a start. "Theta," she shook her husband. "Something's wrong," she said frightened.

"What's wrong, Love? Are you okay?" he asked seeing her paler complexion.

"The TARDIS, Something's wrong with the TARDIS," she said staring of in the distance.

He jumped out of bed and found his clothes, "Rose," he said trying to gain her attention.

She looked at him tears streaming down her face. She was in pain and she didn't understand why. "It hurts," she sobbed.

"What hurts? Rose, what's hurting you?" he asked kneeling beside her on the floor. She hadn't moved since she sat up. "Rose, why don't you get some clothes on and then we'll head up to the med bay," he suggested placing her clothes next to her.

Gold filled Rose's vision and she knew she wasn't in control anymore. "I hurt, because she hurts. We are one," she heard herself say.

The Doctor looked over and saw Rose in her golden light. She looked as if she was about to regenerate. He reached through their bond and tried to comfort her.

Rose felt her husband there with her and tried to regain control. She knew the Bad Wolf had taken over because it needed to but it let her take back control. She sobbed and called to her beloved, "Oh Doctor, she's in so much pain."

He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her forehead, "How about you get dressed then we can go and see what's wrong, okay?" he asked. She nodded and he went to put on his trainers and tie.

Rose dressed quickly and ran a brush through her hair. She took a calming breath and walked over to her husband. He held out his hand and she took it.

They walked into the console room and everything appeared to be fine. The Doctor looked at the screen and didn't see any alerts. He mentally checked the TARDIS.

*Good Morning Thief,* the ship greeted.

"Rose, she seems fine," he said rubbing her back.

"But, I can feel your pain," Rose said sadly. She knew what she felt and something wasn't right.

*I can assure y-* the TARDIS was cut off when the rotor wheel exploded. She began to cry in agony.

The Doctor ran around to look at the screen again. He was completely shocked.

"What's happened?" Rose asked on the verge of tears again.

"The time vortex is gone. That's impossible. It's just gone. Brace yourself! We're going to crash!" he said pulling his wife into the jump seat with him. He tried to shield her from any injury.

The Tardis came to a sudden stop, and gas masks dropped from the ceiling. The power turned off.

"Theta, she's gone. I can't feel her," Rose cried.

The Doctor hated seeing his wife in pain so he put his fingers on her temples and found her connection to the TARDIS. He built a temporary shield around it. This would keep Rose from feeling such despair and emptiness but would crumble if her presence was back. "There, is that better?" he asked.

"Yes, is she okay?" she asked.

"She's dead. The Tardis is dead," he said sadly.

"You can fix it?" she asked looking at him with hope.

He shook his head sadly, "There's nothing to fix. She's perished. The last Tardis in the universe. Extinct."

"We can get help, yeah?" she asked trying to find the silver lining.

"Where from?" he said hopelessly.

"Well, we've landed. We've got to be somewhere," she offered grasping at straws. Their ship couldn't be dead, no she...they had been through so much!

"We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no place. The silent realm. The lost dimension," he said trying to think of how to get them out of this situation.

Rose pulled away and opened the door. She smiled, "Otherwise known as London." She walked out hoping her husband would follow, "London, England, Earth. Hold on." She picked up a discarded newspaper, "First of February this year." she walked back and hugged him.

"So this is London," he remarked looking around.

She looked up at him as he held her, "Yep."

"Your city," he clarified finding a problem.

"That's the one," she smiled again. What wasn't he getting?

"Just as we left it?" he asked seeing if she would notice.

"Mhmm..."

"And that includes the Zeppelins?" he asked finally pointing out the flaw in her logic.

She spun around in his arms and saw the massive airships. She gasped, "That's beautiful."

"This is not our world," he said spaying his fingers on her flat stomach. He was hit with the thoughts of their shared dream. He shook his head and held her close.

"But if the date's the same, it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins. Am I right?" she asked facing him again.

"Must be," he shrugged. She was smiling her most beautiful smile and he pulled her into a chaste kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked blushing.

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss my beautiful wife?" he smiled down at her.

She blushed under his gaze, "So, a parallel world where..." She saw a curious ad and gasped, "He's still alive." She was staring at an advertisement for Vitex Lite, cherry flavor, starring Pete Tyler. "A parallel world and my dad's still alive."

"Don't look at it, Rose. Don't even think about it. This is not our world," he called failing to gain his wife's attention.

"But he's my dad and..." she said touching the ad.

"Trust me on this," the ad said.

"Well, that's weird. But he's real," she smiled, ignoring her husband.

"Trust me on this," it repeated.

"He's a success. He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Rose, darling, if you've ever trusted me, and hope you do, then listen to me now. Stop looking at it. Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever," he said pulling her to face him. It broke her hearts that this was true but they needed to go home.

"Trust me on this. Trust me on this. Trust me on this. Trust me on this," the ad repeated over and over.

She looked sadly at the ad, she knew the Doctor was right but she still wished that she could meet him. Just once, that's all she wanted. She let him lead her back into the TARDIS. She sat on the jump seat while he walked around and tried to get the console open.

"If I could just get this thing to..." he said kicking the bottom of the console. He sat down next to her.

"Did that help?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes," he said not hiding his pain from his voice.

"Did that hurt?" she asked laughing.

"Yes. Ow," he said grabbing his foot. He decided to look under the grating for a solution.

Rose sat on the jump seat and watched the Doctor search. She truly was in love with this man and was happy to call him her husband.

Rose's phone beeped. She had a message from the Cybus Network - Welcome! Free Trial Period, her screen said.

She gets IE24 News. A news anchor popped up, "And it's good news for Great Britain as John Lumic returns to the country of his birth. Mister Lumic, the inventor of high content metal, has denied allegations of ill health."

Anothe man, she assumed was Lumic spoke, "We're all flesh and blood, but the brain is what makes us human. And my mind is more creative than ever."

The news anchor was back now, "With shares in Cybus Industries doubling in price, Mister Lumic is..." She didn't hear the next part because her husband was hitting something with a hammer. "In other news, the Torchwood Institute published a study claiming that.." the news report continued but the Doctor began to speak so she silenced her phone.

"We're not meant to be here. The Tardis draws it's power from the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine," he explained from under the console.

"But I've seen it in films. People go hopping from one alternative world to another. It's easy," she replied trying to figure out how to get to this world's Pete.

"Not in the real world. It used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind," he explained wondering if he had ever visited this universe before. He was just trying to keep his wife busy while he figured out how to get back.

"Then how did we get here?" she asked. She would've definitely rather spent more time in their bed. They had waited long enough and she was done with waiting.

"I don't know. Accident? Should've been impossible. Now we're trapped." he said coming up from under the grating. His hair was messier than usual and he had a little bit of grease on his cheek.

To Rose, he looked amazingly hot. She crotched down in front of him and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Once they pulled away he looked at her as she stood up again, "What was that for?" his voice rose an octave.

She hoped it had buttered him up to let her see Pete. But he didn't need to know that. "What I have to have a reason to kiss my wonderful husband?" she asked, innocently returning his line from earlier.

"Good try, but we're trying to find a way back." he smiled at her then looked down. "What's that?" he noticed a tiny green light.

"What?" Rose asked, disappointed that her plan didn't work.

"That, there. Is that a reflection? It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light. That's all we need. We've got power! Rose, we've got power! Ha!" he said picking her up and spinning her around.

She laughed, hopefully they could get home and if they couldn't then maybe she could she this Pete.

The Doctor went down below the main part of the console.

"It's alive!" he shouted happily, bring the small part of the living TARDIS to Rose.

"What is it?" she asked as he placed it in her hand. It hummed and glowed a tiny bit brighter.

"It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life, with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside. And it seems to like you," he smiled at her.

"Enough to get us home?" she asked stroking the power cell. It hummed louder.

"Not yet. I need to charge it up," he said watching her care for their ship with love in his eyes.

"We could go outside and lash it up to the National Grid," she joked.

"Wrong sort of energy. It's got to come from our universe," he said.

"But we don't have anything," she said as she stopped playing with the crystal.

"There's me," he said as he blew on the crystal as Rose cradled it. "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second," he laughed.

Rose frowned at him, she didn't want him to start giving up his life, they had just started their forever.

"But it seems to do better with you just holding it. Since you are the Daughter of the TARDIS it probably recognizes you more, without taking any of your life force," he smiled at her. She was truly amazing and he got to call her his forever. "You just sit here and hold that and I'll go get us some chips." He grabbed his coat and kissed her quickly on the lips. He left to grab food.

Rose used her free trial to search for Peter Tyler on the Cybus Network while her husband was out. As she looked over the bio, she petted the small crystal.

Soon the Doctor returned and she turned her phone off. She noticed that the crystal had dimmed. "It's going out. Is that okay?" she asked as he handed her some chips.

"It's on a recharging cycle. It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in, oh, twenty four hours?" he guessed sitting down next to her.

"So that gives us twenty four hours on a parallel world?" she said sadly.

"Shore leave. As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem." He looked at her and noticed her phone next to her, "What is it?" He knew something was bothering her, she wasn't smiling.

"My phone connected. There's this Cybus Network. It finds your phone. It gave me Internet access," she said sadly.

"Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world," he tried to remind her.

"I don't exist." she cried.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused as to why his beautiful wife was crying now.

"There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie. He still married mum but they never had kids," she said depressed.

"Give me that phone," he said.

She handed over to him, "They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want. But they haven't got me. I've got to see him." She was determined. They had 24 hours.

"You can't," he said, his hearts breaking for his wife.

"I just want to see him," she begged him.

"I can't let you," he said almost losing his resolve.

"You just said twenty four hours!" she argued.

"You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works," he said hoping that she would see reason.

"I've got the address and everything," she said getting up and leaving her chips untouched.

"Stay where you are. Rose, come back here!" he shouted as she walked quickly down the ramp.

"I just want to see him," she pleaded with her husband. This was all she wanted. "I'm sorry. I've got to go," she said opening the doors.

He stood up grabbed their chips and followed her. She smiled and took her chips from him.

"Thank you," she said standing on her tip toes and pecking him on the cheek.

"Come on, we're only staying for 24 hours," he said, feigning annoyance. Truthfully, he would never be able to say no to this wonderful woman.

They walked into the city hand-in-hand, both looked around nervously. Something wasn't right about this world. Both the Doctor and Rose felt wrong in this universe.

"We need to get out of here as fast as we can," the Time Lord said to his wife.

All of a sudden there was a beeping sound and everyone stopped still, including the policeman that was directing traffic.

"What're they all doing?" Rose said looking around from where they had stopped.

"They've stopped," the Doctor said looking around too. He was ready to fight whatever was coming.

Everyone's ear pods flashed. The Doctor and Rose prepared for whatever was going to happen. Rose slid the crystal into her pocket to free her hands.

"It's the earpieces. Like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together," he said watching the people still.

Rose felt her phone go off, "It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting? News, international news, sports, weather," she said watching the highlights on her phone screen.

The Doctor looked from her phone to the people, "They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads," he threw on his glasses again.

"TV schedules, lottery numbers," Rose continued to read.

"Everyone shares the same information. A daily download published by Cybus Industries," the Doctor thought aloud.

The next download title Rose read was a Joke. The people around them laughed and then continued about their business.

"You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade," he observed about the humans around him.

"Oi, not my lot. Different world, remember," Rose said offended.

"Darling, I didn't mean you. You're a Time Lady now remember." He hugged her to him and held her close, "It's not so far off your world. This place is only parallel." He grabbed her phone and soniced it, trying to search for answers, "Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mister Pete Tyler's very well connected. Oh, okay. I give up. Let's go and see him." He acted like he had given up but really they had been going there all along.

The Doctor and Rose walked down the streets towards the address that Rose had looked up. They had finally found it and hid in the grounds. It was dark by the time they got there and a stretched limo drove past the Doctor and Rose.

"They've got visitors," the Doctor said. Maybe it would be easier to sneak in to see this world's Pete than he thought.

"February the first. Mum's birthday. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party," Rose giggled wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside," he said holding up his psychic paper and smiled.

"Psychic paper," Rose giggled again grabbing for it.

"Who do you want to be?" he said pulling it just out of reach.

"Well…I'd like to be one of the guest but I know that not possible so…catering staff?" Rose suggested.

"My dear, you are brilliant," he said pulling her into a kiss.

She smiled against his lips and pulled the psychic paper away from him. She opened it and smiled, "Mr. and Mrs. Smith, temporary catering staff, used only for large events. And just married, oh sir, you are good." She smiled and followed him to the back of the house where the caterers were prepping.

"Hello, I'm John Smith and this is my wife Rose, we're your temps for tonight," he said to the woman who looked as if she was in charge.

"Well, here's a uniform, get that on and help out," she said handing both a pile of clothes.

They walked to the tent where the workers were getting changed and switched outfits quickly. The Doctor wore a tux and Rose had a black dress and white apron.

"You look dashing," Rose smiled as the Doctor pulled at his cuffs.

"I hate wearing a tux, its bad luck," he whined as she straightened his bow tie.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Rose said slapping his butt as he walked by.

"Oh you cheeky thing," he said looking back at her.

She smiled at him her tongue poking between her teeth. He went back and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her hands went to his hair.

"Oi, you two, you're not being paid to fool about like a pair of randy teenagers," the lady yelled pulling them out of their personal bubble.

They straightened their clothes and blushed following her out. She handed each of them a tray and told them to join the party.

Rose and the Doctor carried trays of canapés and champagne for the guests scattered through the ground floor.

"We could have been anyone," she sighed after about an hour. Her feet hurt and she was starving.

"Got us in, didn't it?" he whispered back.

"You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. We end up serving. Did enough of this back home," she sighed again. She knew it was her fault but she didn't want to admit it and knew he would take her blame.

He sighed, it was her fault but it didn't matter now, "If you want to know what's going on, work in the kitchens. According to Lucy, that man over there…"

"Who's Lucy?" Rose asked becoming jealous.

"She's carrying the salmon pinwheels," he said shrugging.

"Oh, that's Lucy, is it?" she said feeling her jealousy rise.

"Yeah. Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain," he was ignoring her possessive voice. There was no other woman that could ever pull his gaze off her.

"What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?" she said shocked noticing the look of love in his eyes.

"Seems so," he shrugged.

"Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick," she snickered taking a cheap shot.

Pete was standing on the staircase. Rose and the Doctor stood by the wall and watched.

"Excuse me! Thank you very much. Thank you if I could just have your attention, please?" the alternate universe Pete said.

"Pete! Go on, Pete!" a man from the crowd yelled.

Rose watched the man who looked like her father with love in her eyes. The Doctor was watching her and it pained him that this man wasn't her father. He wished he could bring him back for her.

"Thank you very much!" Pete laughed.

"It's about time you did some work," the man jeered again.

"I thought you liked them young," another laughed.

Rose glared at the pair and the Doctor grabbed her hand squeezing it lightly.

"Um, I'd just like to say thank you to you all, for coming on this, this very special occasion. My wife's thirty ninth," he said.

"Don't believe that one," the man jeered again.

"Trust me on this. And so, without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl. My lovely wife, Jackie Tyler," Pete said gesturing to Jackie.

Jackie made her entrance in skin tight black dress to general applause. "Now, I'm not giving a speech. That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky. Pardon me, Mister President. So, yeah, get on with it. Enjoy, enjoy," she smiled.

Rose smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"You can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them," the Doctor said squeezing her hand again.

"Course I can't. I've still got Mum at home. My real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I. It's just, they've got each other. Mum's got no one…Not even me now, look I've gone off and got married without her," Rose cried.

"She's got you. Those two haven't. All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right," he said hugging her to his side. "None of them have you and that's rubbish."

"Rose! There's my little girl! Come to mummy, come to mummy!" Jackie said walking by them. She picked up a Yorkie from the floor. "Yes, good girl! Good girl, aren't you?"

The Doctor laughed as Rose glared at the dog then him. "Sorry."

"They didn't have kids so, I'm a bloody dog!" Rose smacked his arm.

The Doctor kissed her forehead and snuck off and found a working laptop. Rose watched Jackie laughing with the President. Pete came up to her. "I remember her twenty first. Pint of cider in the George."

"Sorry. Champagne?" Rose offered trying to hide her tears.

"Oh, might as well. I'm paying for it," Pete said.

"It's a big night for you."

"For her. Still, she's happy." He looked on his wife smiling.

"She should be. It's a great party."

"Do you think?"

"You can trust me," Rose tried.

"You can trust me on this," Pete corrected.

"That's it, sorry. So, how long have you two been married?"

"Twenty years."

"And no kids, or?"

"We kept putting it off. She said she didn't want to spoil her figure."

"It's not too late. She's only forty."

"Thirty nine."

"Oh, right. Thirty nine."

"It's still too late. I moved out last month, but we're going to keep it quiet. You know, it's bad for business. Why am I telling you all this? We haven't met before, have we? I don't know you just seem sort of…" he said shaking his head.

"What?" Rose said trying to look confused, she had almost blown her cover.

"I don't know. Just sort of right," Pete said shaking his head. He looked towards another man, "Stevie! How's things? How's it going at Torchwood?"

Rose sighed she hadn't blown her cover and she went to look around for her husband. She set looked everywhere but could not find him. She sighed and followed the Jackie from this world onto the patio.

"Missis Tyler, is there anything I can get you?" Rose asked falling back into character.

"The last twenty years back," Jackie sighed.

"I can manage a glass of champagne or a nice cup of tea?" Rose offered smiling. This woman might not be her mother but she was still like her.

"Oh, that'd do me," Jackie sighed again as Rose sat beside her.

"My mum loves that. End of a long night she never goes straight to bed, she always stays up just to have that last cup of tea," Rose laughed remembering her mother. She knew that she wanted to run back to her real mother now and once she and the Doctor made it back to their universe she would call her. She hoped that they could put everything behind them and they could make a wonderful little family.

"Oh, I'm the same," the alternate Jackie said.

"Two sugars," Rose sighed remembering her mother's ritual.

"And me. Pete always says, you know. Ah, never mind him…" the older woman trailed off.

"I was talking to him earlier. He's a nice man. You know, bit of a Jack the Lad, I suppose, even if he has got money, but he's a good bloke. Better than most. He's worth a second chance," Rose said offering a smile.

"Are you commenting on my marriage?" Jackie said appalled by the rude waitress.

"No, I was just…" Rose backpedaled. She had really done it now; she should have left well enough alone. Why had she insisted on coming here? She and the Doctor could've spent the day in their nice bedroom within the Tardis, happy and safe.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're staff. You're nothing but staff. You're just the serving girl, for God's sake. And you are certainly not getting paid. Don't you dare talk to me," Jackie shouted storming off into the house. Rose felt like she had been slapped and she was about to reenter the house when floodlights came on, backlighting rows of marching figures, dainty as elephants.

….

The Doctor had found Pete's laptop within an office on the ground floor. He found a presentation still open and watched it. As it ran he became more and more horrified by the images on the screen. He had faced these things before and it looked like he was going to face them now.

"This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace," the program said.

The Doctor shut the laptop and named his foe, "Cybers." He needed to find Rose and get her to safety; he wasn't going to lose her now. They could get to Tardis and wait out the rest of their 24 hours here. This wasn't their world; he had no obligation to save these people.

The Doctor ran to the drawing room and found Rose staring out a window.

"It's happening again," he said looking at her with pain.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked her husband in confusion.

"I've seen them before," he said glaring at the approaching figures.

"What are they?" Rose asked grabbing his hand.

"Cybermen," he said finally looking her into her eyes. He shared with her his fears for them and the people here. She embraced his feeling and sent him those of understanding and love.

The Cybermen smashed through a series of French windows in the other wall. Others marched in through the house. The guests were surrounded.

The couple stood hand-in-hand and watched in horror. Both tried to come up with plans of escape.

"What are they, robots?" Rose asked through their bond.

The Doctor was taken aback by her ability to already communicate this way, "Worse than that." He replied to her in the same way and engulfed her in love and affection.

Rose saw his memories of the cybermen and how they were created. "They're people?" she gasped in horror.

"They were, until they had all their humanity taken away. That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body, with a heart of steel. All emotions removed," he said pulling her close. He knew that she would struggle with this because she was his Rose and her reasoning was oh so human and he loved her for it.

"Why no emotions?" She asked as they walked in to the main room with everyone else.

"Because it hurts," he said looking into her eyes

"We have been upgraded," the one of the cybermen said in his metallic voice towards the President.

"Into what?" the Doctor asked hate in his eyes. Rose hated when her husband had to become the oncoming storm but she knew it was necessary. She knew it caused him pain but he did it to saw the innocent lives.

"The next level of mankind. We are Human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us," the robot said not looking away from the President.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you, but listen to me. This experiment ends tonight," the President replied with force.

"Upgrading is compulsory," the robot replied.

"And if I refuse?" the President asked.

Rose gasped.

"Don't," the Doctor warned.

"What if I refuse?" the President repeated ignoring the Time Lord.

"I'm telling you, don't," the Doctor said again.

"What happens if I refuse?" the President pushed the metal men.

"Then you are not compatible," the Cyberman replied and crossed his metal arm across his chest.

"What happens then?" the President inquired.

The Doctor knew what was about to happen and pulled his wife close. He held her head to his chest and listened as the cybermen carried out their orders.

"You will be deleted," the Cyberman said and put his hand on the President's neck, and electrocuted him.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and ran. The guests screamed as they got grabbed and killed.

"Jackie! Jackie!" Pete yelled.

The Doctor and Rose ran out of the house through a window.

Rose looked back and tried to run back into the house. The Doctor pulled her back and looked into her eyes sadly, "There's nothing we can do."

"My mum's in there!" Rose cried towards her husband.

"She is not your mother! Come on!" the Doctor yelled at her, he didn't want to but she had to see reason especially now.

Rose snapped out of her grief ridden state and ran with the Doctor. She knew he was right but she didn't want this version of her mother to die either.

A row of Cybermen stopped them from running across the lawn. They turned back and run around the side of the house as Pete came out through the window.

"Quick! Quick!" Rose yelled to him.

Pete followed the Doctor and Rose. "Pete is there a way out?" the Doctor asked trying to get his small family out of here alive.

"The side gates. Who are you? How do you know so much?" he asked the couple confused.

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years," the Doctor said pulling Rose along. She cursed the uniform she wore. The skirt was rustling as she ran and she missed her jeans.

More Cybermen had cut them off. Two armed figures came running across the lawn in front of the floodlights.

"Who's that?" Rose asked her husband. He shrugged.

"Get behind me!" A man who looked like Mickey said.

The two men fired at the Cybermen and they stopped.

"Oh my God, look at you," Rose commented towards that looked exactly like her once best friend. She hugged him. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Yeah. No offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?" he said pushing her away.

"Rose! That's not Mickey," the Doctor told his wife as he caught her.

"It's Ricky," the Mickey look-a-like replied. "And there's more of them."

The Cybermen surrounded them and the Doctor stepped in front of Rose, ready to protect his wife.

"We're surrounded," said Rose as she looked around.

"Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them," the Doctor ordered.

The blonde man started shooting again.

The Doctor stopped him. "No! Stop shooting, now. We surrender! Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed," he offered hoping to keep them alive for a little longer.

"You are rogue elements," one of the cybermen replied.

"But we surrender," the Doctor argued blocking Rose completely now.

Rose worried about what was going to happen. She had gotten them into this mess and she felt awful. She might never know about that beautiful boy with the hazel eyes. She stood strong but her heart was crumbling.

"You are incompatible," the robot replied again.

"But this is a surrender," the Doctor shouted again feeling Rose's support behind him.

"You will be deleted," the Cyberman said.

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!" he shouted in desperation. He could probably regenerate but they were far from the Tardis and he didn't know how Rose's life force worked yet or how it would stand up to Cybermen.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion," he ordered as the others held out their deadly arms towards the group. "Delete. Delete. Delete!"

Rose closed her eyes as she grabbed one of the Doctor's hands. At least knew that she loved him and he loved her. She could die happy, if she had to die.

**TBC**

**AN: Ok this was definitely not my best but I'll move on. I tried to add some fluff in since I made you guys wait so long. Please let me know how you liked it because the reviews help me get through these hard chapters**.


	13. Chapter 12: Age of Steel

**The Doctor and the Bad Wolf Chapter 12**

**AN: thanks for all the reviews, I'm so close to 100 and I never thought it was possible for me as a writer. Welcome to all the new favorites and followers. **

**I'm just borrowing the characters and scripts from the BBC and don't make any money on this. It's just for my enjoyment to write and hopefully your enjoyment to read. **

**Enjoy!**

Rose prepared to die holding her Doctor's hand when she felt him let go. "Doctor, what are you..." she started as he pulled the Tardis crystal from the pocket in her dress.

The Doctor knew they had one chance to survive this and he was going to take it. He pointed the recharging Tardis power cell at the Cybermen, who got bent backwards then atomised by the golden energy.

Rose felt drained of energy as he handed the crystal back to her. She felt as if she was in a dream but was anchored into reality by the Doctor's hand that was now holding her own.

"What the hell was that?" the Mickey look-a-like known as Ricky asked.

"We'll have that instead. Run!" the Doctor said gripping Rose's hand tighter.

An older woman drove up to them in an equipment van and sounded the horn. "Everybody, in!" she yelled.

"I've got to go back. My wife's in there," Pete said before getting in.

Rose wanted to tell him no but couldn't. She squeezed the Doctor's hand and let him see her thoughts.

He grabbed Pete's arm with his free hand and looked him in the eyes, "Anyone inside that house is dead. If you want to help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've got to come with us right now."

The others had gotten in the van, leaving the couple for last.

"Come on! Get a move on!" the driver yelled at them.

Rose looked back at the house sadly. She didn't want all of those innocent people to die but she also knew that they couldn't do anything here.

The Doctor felt his wife's sadness and turned her towards him, "Rose, she's not your mother."

"I know," she nodded and smiled weakly. She still wasn't back to 100%.

"Come on," the Doctor said helping her into the van and closed the doors behind him.

"Finished chatting? Never seen a slower getaway in my life!" the driver complained as she drove off.

"What was that thing?" Ricky asked breaking the short silence.

"Little bit of technology from my home," the Doctor said handing the TARDIS crystal back to Rose.

She felt a little stronger with it in her hand but it no longer hummed or glowed. She was worried that they might never get home now and she would never see her mother again. "It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" she asked looking at him.

He rubbed her back trying to comfort her and smiled at his beautiful girl, "It's on a revitalising loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours."

"Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore," Rickey slumped.

"Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him," the blonde man dressed in black said pointing his gun at Pete.

"Leave him alone. What's he done wrong?" Rose asked defensively. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her in place.

"Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge," the man spat.

"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete asked sadly.

"Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though," Rickey said pointing his gun at Pete also.

"Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy. And take some really good advice. You don't want to do that," the Doctor said now using Rose as his anchor. She was keeping him calm but he also saw her agree with a nod.

Rose would stand with her Doctor against these people. She knew they just wanted to do what is right, but this was not the way to do it.

"All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since twenty point five," the blonde man said glaring at the man who was her father's parallel.

"Is that true?" Rose asked Pete shocked.

"Tell them, Mrs Moore," Rickey said.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week," Mrs. Moore said as she drove toward the inner city.

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete asked surprised.

"And how do you know that?" Ricky asked pushing his gun's barrel closer to the man.

"I'm Gemini. That's me," Pete exclaimed hoping to save his life.

"Yeah, well you would say that," Ricky said blowing him off.

Pete frowned and revealed his secrets, "Encrypted wavelength six five seven using binary nine. That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van." He looked and sounded unimpressed. "You said you had one of London's Most Wanted," he said with a little bit of hope left.

"Yeah, that's not exactly..." Ricky started.

"Not exactly what?" Pete asked.

"I'm London's Most Wanted for parking tickets," he shrugged.

"Great," Pete said as he sat back defeated.

"Yeah, they were deliberate. I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me," Rickey said proudly, sticking out his chest.

Rose tried to hide her giggle as the Doctor introduced himself, "Good policy. I usually do the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested."

"And I'm Rose. Hello," she said giving a slight wave.

"Even better. That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side," Pete said rolling his eyes.

"I knew you weren't a traitor," Rose said smiling. She leaned back into the Doctor's arms.

"Why is that, then?" Pete asked raising his eyebrow.

"I just did," Rose said feeling the Doctor warn her with a slight squeeze.

"They took my wife," Pete said defeated again.

"She might still be alive," Rose offered with a kind smile. She felt herself growing stronger as she sat there with the Doctor.

"That's even worse. Because that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and he turns them into those machines," Pete said angrily.

"Cybermen. They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those ear pods off, if I were you. You never know. Lumic could be listening," the Doctor said as he zapped the ear pods with his sonic screwdriver. "But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight," the Doctor said staring at them. He wasn't going to let anyone else die while he was in this universe. Not because of the Cybermen. Especially not his Rose, he would insure that she made it back to their universe, even if he didn't.

Mrs. Moore parked the van and the occupants jumped out. They saw people marching in orderly groups. They were all headed in the same direction.

"What the hell?" the man they with blonde hair asked looking around.

"What's going on?" Rose asked looking at the zombie-like people.

"It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taken control," the Doctor said fear filling his voice.

"Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?" Rose asked searching for a solution.

"Don't! Cause a brainstorm. Human race. For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life," the Doctor rambled. Rose slapped his arm and mouthed 'rude' to him. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, Come and see," the blonde man beckoned them to the corner or the street.

Around the corner were more people, and a squad of Cybermen.

"Where are they all going?" Rose asked searching for information.

"I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operations," the Doctor said running his hands through his hair.

"Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes," Pete offered.

"Why's he doing it?" Rose asked truly baffled. She could understand aliens and their motives but when it came to her own race she was at a loss.

"He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive at any cost," Pete explained.

"The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? The head. Those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum," Rose said remembering one of her first adventures with her Doctor.

"Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on Earth," the Doctor explained but only looked on his wife.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Pete asked as if they were mad.

"Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the city. Okay, split up. Mrs Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move," Ricky ordered.

"Come on, let's go," Mrs. Moore said to the three outsiders left in her charge.

More Cybermen patrolled and the Doctor waited for the perfect time. "There!" he whisper yelled as the Cybermen had their backs turned. They ran down a side street.

A group of Cybermen marched down an alley near where Mrs Moore, Pete, Rose and the Doctor were hiding behind rubbish bins. Rose grabbed Pete's hand with her own free one. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to transmit a false signal, and the Cybermen marched on.

"Go," he yelled pulling the group foreword.

The group finally met up with everyone again outside the base. Rose had already dropped Pete's hand but held onto the Doctor's hand as if it was her lifeline.

"I ran past the river. You should have seen it. The whole city's on the march. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames," Jake said when he ran up. His tone changed, "Rickey didn't make it."

"Jake, I'm sorry," Pete said somberly.

"Shut it," Jake ordered.

"There was nothing you could do," Rose offered.

"I said just shut it. Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are. Nothing," Jake shouted and Rose flinched back.

"We can mourn him when London is safe. But now, we move on," the Doctor said sternly. He knew that Jake was in pain and didn't mean to shout at Rose but he couldn't help being defensive.

The group moved into the light of the base.

"The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be converted," the Doctor said taking the lead.

"We've got to get in there and shut it down," Rose offered. The Doctor smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her for being so brilliant but now was not the time or the place.

"How do we do that?" Pete asked breaking the couple's moment.

"Oh, I'll think of something," the Doctor said smiling.

"You're just making this up as you go along," Pete said shocked.

"Yep. But I do it brilliantly," he said smiling And Rose smiled too.

Mrs Moore joined them and was using her Cybus Industries laptop. She pulled up a map, "That's a schematic of the old factory. Look. Cooling tunnels underneath the plant. Big enough to walk through..."

"We go under there and up into the control centre?" the Doctor asked.

"Mmm," she nodded.

"There's another way in. Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in," Pete interjected.

"We can't just go strolling up," Jake argued.

Mrs. Moore held out ear pods, "Or we could, with these. Fake ear pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd."

"Then that's my job," Pete said grabbing the first pair.

"You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away," the Doctor warned him.

"How many of those you got?" Rose asked making up her mind.

"Just two sets," the older woman answered.

"Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you," Rose said grabbing the other set. The Doctor reached for her arm but she showed him why he had to let her go. He backed off and waited.

"Why does she matter to you?" Pete asked.

"We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that," she said looking at her Doctor for maybe the last time.

The Doctor kissed her quickly and held her close, "No stopping you, is there?"

"No," she said kissing him again.

"Tell you what. We can take the ear pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep," he offered and let her out of his grasp. "Jakey-boy? Lumic's transmitting the control signal. It must be from over there," he said as he waved his sonic screwdriver in the direction of the power station. The Zeppelin was parked on top, with a circle of red lights blinking on its bow. "There it is. On the zeppelin, you see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?"

"Consider it done," Jake nodded.

"Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?" the Doctor offered charmingly.

Rose playfully slapped him again and he winked at her.

"How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?" Mrs. Moore replied.

"We attack on three sides. Above, between, below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines," the Doctor confirmed with the team.

Everyone gave a short nod in confirmation.

The Doctor walked over to his wife, he looked directly into her eyes and said, "If we survive this, I'll see you back at the Tardis."

"Yeah, you'd better," she smiled.

He pulled her into passionate kiss that reaffirmed all the feelings that they held for each other.

"That's a promise," he whispered to her as their foreheads touched.

"Good luck," she said hugging him again. She parted and pushed her sad thoughts to the back of her mind.

The Doctor opened their bond to full force, he wanted to be able to feel her mind's force at all times. This way he knew she was safe and she would know that he was safe. He felt her pink and gold self within his mind. It would be a comfort in the upcoming struggle.

He and Mrs. Moore headed down to the cooling tunnels.

"It's freezing," Mrs. Moore commented.

"Any sign of a light switch?" the Doctor said looking around.

"Can't see a thing. But I've got these. A device for every occasion," she said producing headlamps.

"Ohh!" the Doctor said impressed.

"Put it on," she ordered as the Doctor did so, illuminating their path.

"Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you? I'm starving," he said trying to look into her bag.

"Of all the things to wish for. That's mechanically recovered meat," Mrs. Moore scoffed at the strange man.

"I know. It's the Cyberman of food, but it's tasty," he smiled.

"A proper torch as well," she said ignoring him.

"Let's see where we are," the Doctor said as she turned on the large torch. There were Cybermen ranged along both sides of the tunnel. "Already converted, just put on ice. Come on." He tapped on one Cyberman's face. No reaction was made. "Let's go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems."

They walked on down the tunnels.

...…...

Rose and Pete made sure that their fake ear pods were on secure and they walked towards the entrance.

"Just put them on. Don't show any emotion. No signs, nothing. Okay?" Pete said not looking at her.

"Don't worry. We can do it," Rose said confidently. She felt the Doctor's deep blue presence in her mind and as long that was there she had all the confidence in the world.

"Chamber seven now open for human upgrading," one of the Cybermen said.

"We could die in here. Why are you doing this?" Pete asked her.

"Let's just say I'm doing it for my mum and dad. Right, let's go," Rose said completely focused again.

"Chamber eight now open for human upgrading," the Cybermen said.

As they held hands, Pete and Rose joined the procession.

"Chamber nine now open for human upgrading. Chamber ten now open for human upgrading. Chamber eleven now open for human upgrading," the Cybermen said as they walked towards the building.

...

The Doctor and Mrs. Moore continued down the tunnels in silence.

"So, how did you get into this, then, rattling along with the Preachers?" the Doctor asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries, nine to five, till one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techie, so I, I just sat down and taught myself everything," she offered shrugging.

"What about Mr Moore?" he asked.

"Well, he's not called Moore. I got that from a book, Mrs Moore. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you and Rose?" she asked him.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"You watch her as if she is the one holding you here on Earth, so how long have you been together?" she asked again trying to see the look on his face.

"Um...Well...We've travelled together for a year or so but we just got married. Yesterday, actually," he blushed as he felt Rose's presence still.

"Nice honeymoon," she said and he felt guilty again. "So do you guys have family?"

"Oh, who needs family? We've got the whole world on our shoulders. Go on, then. What's your real name?" he said switching the focus before his emotions could cloud his mind.

"Angela Price. Don't tell a soul," she whispered as they continued to walk by the metal men.

"Not a word," he agreed.

One of the Cybermen moved and it caught Mrs. Moore's eye.

"Doctor, did that one just move?" she asked shining her torch on it.

"It's just the torchlight. Keep going, come on," the Doctor said refocused.

A Cyberman moved near them.

"They're waking up. Run!" he yelled.

They ran along the row, the cyborgs fell in behind them and started clomping along. They got to a ladder at the end of the tunnel.

"Get up! Quick! They're coming! Open it! Open it!" she yelled at him.

The Doctor opened the trapdoor.

"Get up! Quick! Quick!" she ordered again.

"Come on! Come on!" he yelled back down to her.

They beat the Cybermen up the ladder and closed the trapdoor again. The Doctor sealed it with the screwdriver.

"Oh, good team, Mrs Moore," he panted.

...

Rose and Pete finally entered the building and continued to act.

"Units upgraded now six thousand five hundred. Repeat. Six thousand five hundred and rising," the Cybermen said and stopped the procession at Rose. Pete was right behind her.

"You will wait," it ordered and moved away.

"You okay?" Pete asked.

"No," Rose said shaking. She really wanted her Doctor to be here with her right now. She embraced the presence in her mind and held on to that.

"Chamber six now open for human upgrading. All reject stock will be incinerated," the Cybermen stated.

A woman walked into a chamber. Rose watched in horror as multiple blades whirred into action, then a Cyber head was lowered. Complete Cybermen walked out of chambers and clomped away.

"Any sign of Jackie?" Pete asked trying to not watch the horrible crime all around them.

A Cyberman clomped up to them. "You are Peter Tyler. Confirm you are Peter Tyler," it ordered.

"Confirmed," he responded emotionless.

"I recognise you. I went first. My name was Jacqueline Tyler," it replied.

"No!" Rose cried.

"What?" Pete said shocked.

"They are unprogrammed. Restrain," it ordered.

"You're lying. You're not her. You're not my Jackie!" he yelled as they were both restrained.

"No, I am Cyber-form. Once I was Jacqueline Tyler," it answered.

"But you can't be. Not her," Rose cried as if it were her own mother.

"Her brain is inside this body," it replied.

"Jacs, I came to save you," Pete said breaking.

"This man worked with Cybus Industries to create our species. He will be rewarded by force. Take them to Cyber Control," it ordered to the Cybermen that held them.

Pete and Rose were escorted away.

"They killed her. They just took her and killed her," Rose said losing the fight for this. She was exhausted and she didn't know why. She felt weak and hoped that her Doctor would save them.

"Maybe there's a chance, I don't know. Maybe we can reverse it," Pete said still fighting.

"There's nothing we can do," Rose said the only things that kept her holding on was the piece of the TARDIS that was now warm in her pocket and the presence of her Doctor staying strong in her mind.

"But if, if she remembers. Where is she? Which one was it? Which one was her?" Pete said looking around at all the metal men.

"They all look the same," Rose stated.

...

The Doctor and Mrs. Moore continued down the larger corridor. A cyberman approached them, "You are not upgraded."

"Yeah? Well, upgrade this," she yelled as she threw a small rod with copper wire wrapped around it at the Cyberman. It stuck to the metal and the Cyberman jerked, then sparked and collapsed.

"What the hell was that thing?" the Doctor asked impressed. "Electromagnetic bomb. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit," she shrugged.

The Doctor pulled on his glasses and kneeled by the disabled suit of metal, "You figured right. Now, let's have a look. Know your enemy. A logo on the front. Lumic's turned them into a brand. Heart of steel, but look," he removed the logo boss on the chest. Inside was not just electronics.

"Is that flesh?" she asked.

"Hmmm. Central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look. Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything," he explained. He felt Rose's presence grow weak but she was still there and still her. They just needed to get to her and Pete quickly.

"But why?" she asked.

"It's still got a human brain. Imagine its reaction if it could see itself, realise itself inside this thing. They'd go insane," he said sadly.

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human," she scoffed.

"Because they have to," he nodded.

"Why am I cold?" the cyberman asked.

"Oh, my God. It's alive. It can feel," she said shocked.

"We broke the inhibitor. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said with true sympathy in his voice.

"Why so cold?" it asked.

"Can you remember your name?" he responded.

"Sally. Sally Phelan," it replied.

"You're a woman," she said shocked. They honestly couldn't tell.

"Where's Gareth?" it asked worried.

"Who's Gareth?" she asked hoping to comfort the woman.

"He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before," she replied shyly.

"You're getting married," she said sadly.

"I'm cold. I'm so cold," it said sadly.

"It's all right. You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep," he said quietly as he put the sonic screwdriver inside the chest cavity and switched her off. He thought about how similar she was to his Rose, a young woman in love who just wanted to be with the man she loved. Sadness and anger filled his chest, he was going to stop this now, before anyone else was lost. "Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing, because that's the key. The emotional inhibitor. If we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head, they'd realise what they are," he said as darkness filled his features.

"And what happens then?" she asked pulling him back to calmness.

"I think it would kill them. Could we do that?" he asked.

"We've got to. Before they kill everyone else. There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done," she assured him.

Mrs Moore stood up and a Cyberman grabbed her shoulder and electrocuted her.

"No! No, you didn't have to kill her!" he yelled at the metal man.

"Sensors detect a binary vascular system. You are an unknown upgrade. You will be taken for analysis," the cyberman said as it grabbed him. He hoped that he could get out of this and get somewhere that he could help.

He was escorted into a large room that he believed was a control room and he sighed as the cyberman released him but didn't leave his side. "I've been captured, but don't worry, Rose and Pete are still out there. They can rescue me," he said to himself. He saw Cybermen escort his wife and Pete in, "Oh well, never mind. You okay?" he asked relieved that she was safe.

"Yeah. But they got Jackie," Rose cried to him defeated.

"We were too late. Lumic killed her," Pete said with a blank look on his face.

"Then where is he, the famous Mister Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?" the Doctor cried into the air.

"He has been upgraded," the cyberman replied.

"So he's just like you?" the Doctor asked angrily.

"He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller," it replied as a door opened and a different Cyberman was wheeled out in an upgraded wheelchair.

"This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator," the new cyberman shouted. The voice had remnants of Mr. Lumic's.

The trio gasped and tried to think of ways out of their situation.

Screaming began to be heard outside of the office and the Doctor smiled. "That's my friends at work. Good boys! Mister Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will."

"I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world," Lumic said. "I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace and unity and uniformity."

"And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here, imagination, you're killing it dead!" the Doctor yelled back.

"What is your name?" Lumic asked.

"I'm the Doctor," he said.

Rose shivered as she saw the fire in his eyes. The way he said his outward title conveyed his importance and it gave her hope. She smiled at him.

"A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken," Lumic laughed.

He walked towards Lumic, "Yeah, but that's it. That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room," he winked at Rose and she smiled back at him. "But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people," he said to Lumic directly.

"You are proud of your emotions?" the cyberman questioned.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said proudly.

"Then tell me, Doctor. Have you known grief, and rage, and pain?" it asked.

"Yes. Yes I have," he replied still confident.

"And they hurt?" it asked of him.

"Oh, yes," he answered not looking at Rose. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes. To see how broken he had been. She had fixed all of that for him, made him better.

"I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?" Lumic offered.

"You might as well kill me," he refused.

"Then I take that option," Lumic said.

"It's not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart," he said glance at Rose for a brief second and that warmed his hearts.

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own," Lumic scoffed.

The Doctor shook his head, "You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. Because those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary person could change the world," he spoke to the camera with the flashing red light. He knew that Andrew had gotten into control. He just hoped he was good at hacking. Otherwise his plan was useless.

"Some ordinary man or woman, some idiot. All it takes is for him to find, say," he continued, "The right numbers. Say the right codes. Say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. Because even an idiot knows how to use computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords. Knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under er. What was it, Pete? Binary what?" the Doctor asked turning towards him

"Binary nine," Pete replied loudly.

"An idiot could find that code. Cancellation code," he said looking at the camera again. "And he'd keep on typing, keep on fighting. Anything to save his friends," his intensity was etched in his features.

"Your words are irrelevant," Lumic stated.

"Yeah, talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose, for all our long chats," he said winking at his wife again.

She giggled, yes he talked too much but she loved to listen to him. Some of her favorite memories with him were times when they had just sat and talked. "On your phone."

"You will be deleted," Lumic shouted.

"Yes. Delete, control, hash. All those lovely buttons. Then, of course, my particular favourite, send. And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place," he said walking towards Rose and turning around again.

Rose's phone beeped. The code arrived as a text from Jake.

"By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else," he continued.

"It's for you, dear," Rose said smiling. She threw it towards him.

"Like this," he said as he caught the phone and put it into a docking station, which it miraculously fits. The code was transmitted and the Cybermen cried out in pain. The code appeared on every computer screen around the room.

The Cybermen around the room clutched their heads in pain. One near the Doctor caught sight of itself in a shiny piece of metal.

"I'm sorry," he said to it

"What have you done?" Lumic yelled.

"I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them!" he replied.

The Doctor, Rose and Pete ran out of the control room and down the corridors.

"Delete! Delete! Delete!" they heard Lumic shout.

As the ran things around them started to explode. The emergency exit was blocked by writhing Cybermen. More explosions and fire broke out.

"There's no way out!" the Doctor said.

Rose slid her hand into his and looked at him. Her phone began to ring so she answered. She smiled towards her Doctor and Pete, "It's Jake. He says head for the roof."

The Doctor, Rose and Pete ran up a metal staircase as fires broke out behind them.

They made it to the roof as a trapdoor opened up in ZEP148 and a rope ladder fell out.

"You've got to be kidding," Pete said looking up.

"Rose, get up," the Doctor ordered. He was going to ensure that she made it out.

Rose limbed about half way up the latterthen watched to make sure that Pete and her Doctor were coming behind her. She smiled when she saw them both on.

The Zeppelin rose into the air.

"We did it! We did it!" she shouted excitedly.

Something heavy pulled at the ladder, it nearly made them lose their grip. It was Cyber Lumic. The Doctor got the screwdriver out.

"Pete! Take this! Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope. Just do it!" the Doctor yelled as he handed over his tool.

"Jackie Tyler. This is for her!" he yelled as he followed the Doctor's instructions.

The rope finally gave way and Lumic fell.

"Argh!" he yelled as he was engulfed in the exploding Power Station.

The group climbed the rest of the way up the ladder.

As the Doctor came through the trap door, Rose jumped into his arms holding him close.

He pulled her into a heated kiss. "Rule one: don't wander off, you my dear never follow that," he whispered in her ear as he held her close again.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways," she replied.

He laughed and looked down at her, "That I do!"

"Where should we drop you?" Jake asked.

"Lambeth Pier," the Doctor replied.

They landed shortly after the exchange and watched the sunrise as the Doctor was fixing the TARDIS.

She lit back up and was welcomed by her thief.

Rose finally felt the emptiness leave and she smiled as the TARDIS greeted her.

"So, what happens inside that thing, then?" Pete asked as Rose looked lovingly at the Police Box she called home.

"Do you want to see?" Rose asked.

"No, I don't think so. But you two, you know, all that stuff you said about different worlds. Who are you?" he tried another approach.

Rose thought about it, "It's like you say. Imagine there are different worlds, parallel worlds. Worlds with another Pete Tyler and Jackie Tyler's still alive, and their daughter."

"I've got to go," Pete said looking spooked.

"But if you just look inside," Rose tried again.

"No, I can't. There's all those Lumic factories out there. All those Cybermen still in storage. Someone's got to tell the authorities what happened, carry on the fight..." Pete explained.

"Rose? I've only got five minutes of power. We've got to go," the Doctor called to her from the doors.

"The Doctor could show you," Rose tried one last time.

"Thank you. For everything," Pete said sadly.

"Dad," she said smiling.

"Don't. Just, just don't," he stuttered and left and Rose smiled sadly.

Jake walked up holding a pile of clothes.

"Here it is. I found them," Jake said handing them to Rose.

"My suit! Good man. Now then, Jake, we've got to run. But one more thing. Mrs Moore. Her real name was Angela Price. She's got a husband out there, and children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world," he said shaking the younger man's hand.

"Yeah, course I will," he nodded sadly.

"Off we go, then," he said grabbing Rose's hand. "Oh, here take this," he said handing Jake Rose's phone, "It has the code, get it out there."

"Will do," he said saluting.

The Doctor shook his head and walked himself and Rose into their ship.

He pulled them back into the vortex in their universe and he closed the hole.

He sat next to Rose on the jump seat, she looked upset. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him.

She wanted to see her mother but she wasn't sure if she'd be welcome.

"Let's go find your mother, I'll make sure it's been enough time for her to cool off," he offered.

She nodded and he punched in the coordinates. She giggled as she watched him. He raised his eyebrow at her. "I was just thinking how happy she'll be to see me but she'll be ready to smack you once she finds out we got married," she said laughing.

He rolled his eyes and hid the shiver that ran through his body. He didn't want to get smacked but Rose needed her mother.

He lifted the last lever and the TARDIS materialized in the living room just as Jackie is filling the kettle.

Rose jumped out and hugged her mother, "You're alive. Oh mum, you're alive."

Jackie was surprised at first and then hugged her daughter back, "Well, I was the last time I looked. What is it? What's happened, sweetheart? What's wrong? Where did you go?"

"Far away. That was far away," the Doctor said as he watched his wife cling to her mother.

"Come on you two, sit down and rest. You look exhausted," Jackie said fussing over them.

They sat on the couch as Jackie ran back to the kitchen. "Thank you," Rose whispered as he draped his arm over her.

"No need to thank me, love, I'll always do what's best for you," he said kissing her chastely.

Jackie came back in carrying a tray of goodies, the Doctor sat back blushing and Rose giggled.

Jackie sat everything on the coffee table and handed Rose and the Doctor some tea.

They all took a drink and sat back in their seats.

Jackie cleared her throat then looked at Rose, " I'm sorry, both of you, I feel awful about what I said on Christmas. It was wrong I was just upset about you leaving, Rose and I thought you were stealing her from me," she said finally meeting the Doctor's eyes.

"I'm sorry too Jackie. I said harsh things too, but I love Rose and I couldn't stand you hurting her," he said looking back into Jackie's eyes.

"You love her? Like in love with her?" Jackie asked shocked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Does this mean I get to help you plan a wedding?" Jackie asked Rose excitedly.

"Well...Mom...You see..." Rose stuttered. She never imagined that her mom would get so excited about planning her wedding.

"Jackie, we're already married," the Doctor said quietly watching her reaction and preparing to get slapped.

**AN: this chapter was a whole lot easier to write and it seemed to flow better but I left it on a cliff hanger. Bahaha! I promise to update soon and it might be a completely original chapter! **

**Please review and let me know how you feel, I do take your comments to heart and try to use them the best I can with how I see it going.**


	14. Chapter 13: A Visit Home

**The Doctor and the Bad Wolf Chapter 13**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and PMs about the last chapter. Welcome to those who have just joined us and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**I own absolutely nothing, all the characters belong to the BBC. **

**Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_"You love her? Like in love with her?" Jackie asked shocked. _

_"Yes," he nodded. _

_"Does this mean I get to help you plan a wedding?" Jackie asked Rose excitedly. _

_"Well...Mom...You see..." Rose stuttered. She never imagined that her mom would get so excited about planning her wedding. _

_"Jackie, we're already married," the Doctor said quietly watching her reaction and preparing to get slapped._

….

"You're what?" Jackie screamed at the Doctor.

"Mom, just calm down and we can explain everything," Rose said trying to keep her husband from getting the famous Jackie Tyler slap. He'd already experienced it enough and she really didn't want her to make him regenerate, she liked this body and personality. He was her version of a perfect guy.

"Oh no you don't, Rose Marion Tyler," Jackie yelled standing up. "We're not going to wait any longer for you to explain how you…married…a…bloody…alien…and…didn't…invite…me!" she punctuated each word with a slap to the Doctor. The first few landed on his face but the following ones were aimed at his head, shoulders, and arms.

He flinched after each one and tried to block himself in some ways.

"Mom, stop hitting him," Rose tried to say calmly as she stood between her mother and her husband.

Jackie sat back down looking disappointed again, "You're my only daughter and I missed your wedding. Did you at least take pictures?"

"Well, no. But it wasn't that type of wedding," Rose tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" she asked them in complete confusion.

Rose looked to her Doctor and silently begged him to explain the ceremony. She could now explain how and why the Tardis ran the way she did but she was still unsure about what had actually happened when she married the man she loved. She essentially knew everything that had happened but wasn't confident enough to explain it to her mother.

The Doctor sighed and took Rose's hand in his own, pulling her to him. "Jackie, since Rose is now a Time Lady, she has telepathic abilities like I do."

"Okay," Jackie said trying to be patient.

"In my people, it's a very strong and powerful sense. This is why when we wed it's a bonding of the couple's minds," he explained.

"So you're in her head all the time?" she questioned.

"Yes and no, I can feel her presence in my mind as she can feel mine. We share emotions but we can't read each other's thoughts, unless the other allows it."

"So you're constantly aware of each other?" she asked.

"Yes," they both replied and looked at each other.

"Well, that's gotta be annoying, having him in your head all day," Jackie said looking towards her daughter.

"It's actually quite comforting," she replied looking lovingly at her Doctor.

Jackie huffed, "I'm still not happy about missing it." She crossed her arms and glared at her son-in-law.

"Jackie, it's a very intimate ceremony," he tried to explain. He wasn't too keen about being slapped again.

"What, it's not like you were naked, right?" she laughed nervously.

The newlyweds both blushed deeply and laughed too.

"No, but it's not like a big extravaganza, like Earth ceremonies," the Time Lord chuckled watching his mother-in-law nervously.

Rose smiled and leaned into the Doctor's body, they couldn't help showing a little PDA.

Jackie smiled as she watched them and said, "As long as you're happy and he treats you right. But I'd like to see a ring on your finger. If you guys are going to be around here, I don't want to hear the gossip about you fooling around Rose."

"Mom, I don't need a ring," Rose sighed sitting up straight again.

"What if you guys have kids? I don't want to hear you called a floosy because you're carrying my grandbabies," Jackie said standing up. She began to clean up the treats and tea.

"We were just married two days ago, I think children are still a little ways off," she laughed nervously afraid to look at her quiet husband. She didn't know if kids were even possible or if he would want them. She smiled as she remembered her dream about the beautiful little boy. She had never really wanted children, but if they were the Doctor's children then she had no objections.

"Oh," Jackie said stunned into silence.

The Doctor and Rose both blushed deeply under her gaze.

The Doctor had been thinking about getting Rose a ring but it had escaped his mind with all the falling out of the universe and cybermen to deal with. He wanted the universe to know that she was his and no one else could have her heart.

When Jackie brought up children, his thoughts went straight to the dream of the little boy that they had shared on their wedding night. He hadn't wanted children since he lost his own in the Time War but now that he and Rose were officially bound he wanted them again. They would have to slow down and be more careful but that was an easy price to pay for something he wanted so badly. He just hoped that she wanted children too.

Jackie continued to clean up and walk about the flat as the Doctor and Rose both sat within their own thoughts.

"Doctor?" Rose asked trying to gain his attention.

He continued to stared off into space and ignore his wife's prodding.

"Theta," She said a little louder shaking his shoulder.

He snapped out of his thoughtful gaze and looked at her.

"Are children even possible for us?" she asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Yes, of course, your changes just made it easier for the baby's DNA/TNA to form," he explained very scientifically.

"I thought so, but I wanted to ask you to be sure," she said smiling at him.

"Would you…um…like to…start a family?" he asked his voice cracking under nerves.

She nodded biting her lip, "Do you?"

"Yes, of course I want children Rose," he laughed.

She kissed him and he hugged her to him.

"Oi, if you're gonna do that go back to that ship of yours," Jackie shouted as she sat back down.

The Doctor and Rose pulled away and blushed like two teenagers being caught.

"So, when can I expect my first grandbaby? You know me I want to be prepared. Do you think people will think I'm too young to have a grandbaby?" Jackie rambled.

"Mom," Rose said trying not to laugh. "We just discussed it so it might be a short while, but not too long," she said reading the Doctor's feelings in her mind.

"Okay darling, how about we go out for dinner? Mo told me about this new place pizza place down the street," she said looking at them.

"Sounds brilliant Jackie," the Doctor replied smiling.

"Okay, let's go and you two can update me on what you've been up to," she said walking to the entryway and grabbing her billfold. "Come on, my treat."

Rose pulled the Doctor towards the door and followed her mom to the new pizza joint. It was two blocks away from the Estates and Rose enjoyed walking with her Doctor and listening to her mother going over all the current gossip. She wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of her life and how it didn't really faze her anymore.

They arrived and grabbed a private booth in the back of the restaurant. They ordered and settled into their seats.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Jackie asked looking at the couple across from her.

"Well, we went to New Earth right after we left here and then to the 1870's and met Queen Victoria," Rose said.

"What was she like?" Jackie asked engulfed in the conversation.

"She was interesting but didn't like me much," she replied frowning.

"Oh Rose, she liked you fine, she just wasn't amused with your nakedness," the Doctor replied teasing her.

"You took my Rose somewhere naked?" Jackie shouted her eyes bugging out.

"No, he promised the 1970's and we got there a bit too early," Rose said blushing and hitting her husband under the table.

"Oh," Jackie said indicating that she understood and prompted them to go on.

Before either could say another word their pizza arrived. The small family ate in comfortable silence.

After the pizza was mostly gone and everyone was full Jackie smiled at her daughter and son-in-law. "There was an explosion at that school that had such great test scores, did you hear about that?" she asked thinking about the piece of gossip that had rocked the neighborhood for quite a few weeks.

"Yeah, that was us," Rose said quietly.

"Why'd you blow up a school for?" she asked shocked.

"There were these bat things called Kryllitaines and they were going to take over Earth if we didn't stop them," Rose tried to explain.

"So you just blow up things that are going to try and take over the world. You don't try and talk?" Jackie asked.

"Of course, we try and talk Jackie, but most of the time they don't listen and we have to do what we need to do!" the Doctor said exasperated.

Rose knew that talking about this upset her Doctor; it was the one thing that she first understood about him. He wanted to help that's why he choose the name he went by. It truly hurt him to destroy or hurt the beings he did but he knew it was his responsibility as the last Time Lord from Galifrey.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't know," Jackie apologized.

"Mom, it's fine," Rose said rubbing circles with her thumb on the back of his hand.

The conversation carried on superficially for the duration of the evening. When the restaurant finally closed, the small family went back to the Powell Estates.

When they entered the flat the Doctor's mood was still low. He hadn't been the same after the conversation about the school explosion. "Rose, I'm gonna move the Tardis down to the courtyard and then head off to bed," he said unlocking the door.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few," she replied placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

The Tardis dematerialized and Rose sat with her mother.

"Rose, I didn't mean to insult you guys, I just don't understand a lot about your life," Jackie said holding her daughter's hands.

"It's okay, that is the really hard part of our job and it's the hardest for him," she tried to explain. "Really I think he's just more exhausted than anything. The last place we were was really stressful and hard on us. We lost some people and almost lost each other."

"Are you sure this is what you want, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine my life without him now," she said, "just let us get a good night's sleep tonight. We can talk more tomorrow, okay?" Rose asked exhausted.

"Okay, Good Night," she said kissing her on the forehead.

"Night Mom," she said walking out the door. She walked down the stairs and into the courtyard. She found her home and unlocked the blue doors.

The Tardis greeted her warmly and told her that the Doctor was indeed in their room. She walked down the corridor and pushed the door open. She found her Doctor sprawled on their bed fully clothed. She let out a slight giggle at the sight. She knew he was exhausted and she was too.

She readied herself for bed and crawled in beside her husband. The Tardis dimmed the lights and she kissed his temple as she brushed stray strands of hair from his face. "Sleep well Theta, no running for now," she said before curling up next to him and falling asleep.

The Tardis sang happily as her travelers slept peacefully, they had earned it.

**AN: So a short and sweet chapter of fluff and catching up with Jackie. This was more of filler for the next chapter I have a plan that will include Idiots Lantern. Please tell me what you think **


	15. Chapter 14: Morning at the Tyler Flat

The Doctor and the Bad Wolf Chapter 14

**AN: So I'm am beyond sorry for being gone so long. I got really side-tracked with the Infernal Devices and Mortal Instruments Series at the end of my winter break. Then I was thrown into the craziness that is spring semester classes. But I've been working on this chapter bit by bit in between my studies and Musical Madness practices. This weekend is show so I did some more writing while we were waiting in between cast call and curtain. **

**Anyways...Thanks to those who reviewed, they really did help me through this crazy time! Welcome to those who Favorited and followed the story last chapter and any new readers! I promise I don't usually take this long to update. But for those who have reviewed numerous times, it means a lot that you have stuck with me on this one.**

**AND FINALLY... ENJOY!**

The Doctor woke first and stared at Rose. He never thought that he would ever have a chance at happiness again and yet, there she was. A woman who didn't seem to care what he did in the past. She only cared about what he did today and wanted to be by his side.

He knew that he was the luckiest man in the Universe to have such a wonderful caring woman by his side. He also knew that he had been given a wonderful gift by his ship, he couldn't believe that Rose would save him let alone that his ship would give him a gift that would save him from his future self. After traveling for over 700 years, he knew the sting of losing companions. They had all held a special place in his hearts and he thought of them often but he had never fallen in love with any of them, not like he had with Rose.

Rose was so different than anyone he had ever known. She was brilliant despite her unfinished education. Her personality fit exactly with his, even when he was all ears and leather. She was the most humany human he had ever known, she cared for everyone whether they were human or alien. She believed in giving people the chances that he gave and was upset when they had to take action against them. He knew it was cliche but he felt that she was his true soul mate, the woman who was made by the universe to fit perfectly with him. And now he had her forever.

He sighed at the thought and kept looking at his wife. She sighed in her sleep and opened her eyes.  
"why are you staring at me?" she mumbled sleepily.

"I was admiring you, can't a husband admire his wife while she sleeps?" he smiled down at her.

"Not when said wife looks like this in the morning," she said pushing the hair out of her face.

He laughed at her pouting, "Darling, you always look beautiful!"  
He leaned down and kissed her.

"Although I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, we promised my mum that we'd stay for breakfast," Rose said pushing him away with her hands on his chest.

He let his head fall in disappointment, he tolerated Jackie because without her he wouldn't have his Rose. "Okay, but after breakfast it's back here," he grinned down at her.

Rose sat up and push him back over to his side of the bed. She stretched and swung her legs off the bed. "Where are we headed now?" she asked walking to the closet and grabbing clothes for the day.

"Rose, I plan to take you on the best honeymoon any couple has ever been on," he said walking over and grabbing his jacket and tie from his chair.

"Really?" she asked poking her head out from behind the bathroom door.

"Yes really," he said before walking to the console room.

*She will love Barcelona,* the Tardis hummed happily.

"I hope so, I've wanted to take her there for so long," he sighed and let his mind wander. Last night was the second night that he had had a dream about the dark haired boy. He wanted to know if Rose had seen him again or not. It was probably just a reflection of the feelings he was having but he just wasn't sure because it could also be his and Rose's time senses telling them something about this boy.

He shook his head effectively clearing it. when Rose walked in. "So where is this amazing honeymoon going to be taking place?"

"It's a surprise," he smiled at her.

She pouted, "No hints."

"Nope," he said turning on his heels and walking towards the door.

She made a frustrated noise and followed him out into the morning light,

They walking hand-in-hand up the stairs and into Jackie's smell of fresh biscuits and eggs hit them. They both sighed in hunger.

"Morning Mum," Rose called as they entered the living room.

"Oh, you guys are early, the biscuits will be ready in about 10 minutes," she called from the kitchen.

"You need help with anything?" Rose asked.

"No sweetheart, just sit down and I'll be out in a few."

The Doctor shrugged and pulled Rose towards the couch. He sat down and she snuggled into him. "So, how long is this honeymoon going to be?" she asked.

"Don't know, does it really have to be planned?" he shrugged.

"You don't have a plan?" she arched her eyebrow.

"Of course not, I figure we go to this first place then just wing it from there," he laughed hugging her to him.

"Oh my, a impromptu honeymoon," Rose giggled.

They sat quietly till Jackie came in with plates of fresh-baked biscuits and eggs. "Eat up, you'll need your energy if you are going to go on this Honeymoon," she said setting everything down.

"Mum, stop eavesdropping," Rose said blushing as the Doctor led her to the table.

"Oi, you're in my house, so what ever you say is open to my ears," Jackie said waking a spatula at her and the Doctor. "It's not like I can say anything, you made and honest man out of him, so what you guys do know is your own business."

The couple blushed as they piled food onto their plates. The small family settled in and began to have a nice Sunday breakfast.

The Doctor made a pleased noise, "Jackie, these biscuits are divine."

"They are really good Mum, I didn't know you knew how to make homemade biscuits," Rose said grabbing another of the serving plate.

"Your grandmother taught me, she said a good British woman should be able to please her husband in two rooms, the bedroom and the kitchen," Jackie said seriously.

The couple blushed again and turned their gazes towards their food and away from their host.

"Now, this honeymoon, it's not gonna be anything dangerous?" Jackie said glaring at her son-in-law.

"I don't plan for it to be no," the Doctor replied.

"Well then, you don't seem to have too many plans. I just want you to be safe, especially if you guys start trying to begin your family. You know you can't bring my daughter on such dangerous missions if she is carrying your future child,' Jackie said pointedly at the Doctor.

He paled under her glare and Rose squeezed his hand. "Mum, we know and we'll be careful when the time comes but I think we're gonna focus on us right now."

"I just want him to be careful with you and any of my future grand babies," Jackie said not backing down.

"I will," the Doctor replied. "I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to Rose or any children we may have. I still haven't from the first time."

Rose saw him slump and she kissed his temple, "Mum, we'll be careful I promise," she said.

The rest of the meal went along smoothly but the Doctor's attitude was still dampened. Rose didn't want to ruin anything he had planned, so after everything was cleaned up she walked with the Doctor outside while her mother did the dishes.

"I know you would never put us in danger on purpose," Rose said hugging him.

"I love you Rose, and I want to prove that to your mother. I don't want her to doubt that you'll come back to her. I want her to trust me with you, because i want to prove to her that I am good enough to protect you and our family."

"I know you are, just give her time. She still needs to get used to the fact that I'm part alien now and our wife. I just wish my faith in you was enough," she said hugging him close.

"It is, I just don't want your mother to think that you married a bad husband. I want her to accept me as good enough for you, because you decided I was."

She smiled at him, "You are my perfect man and soul mate, I wouldn't have married anyone but you. Even if you were still your old self. I know it took me awhile to believe it, but I know that your outside ma change but you're still you!"

He picked her up and kissed her passionately. She was his and he was hers and that was all that mattered.

"Oi lovebirds, are you going to say goodbye and head off on this amazing trip or are you going to stand there and snog like a couple of teenagers," Jackie said opening the door.

Rose blushed and hugged her mother. The Doctor stood back as Jackie gave Rose her motherly advice. He was pulled out of his head when Jackie hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you make my baby happy, but if you get her hurt I swear I'll find you and make you pay," Jackie said glaring from the door frame, then she smiled.

The Doctor shivered but smiled once she offered hers. He guided his wife back down to their home and set the coordinates.

The rotor wheel wheezed and groaned as the Tardis took them to their first destination.

**AN: Tomorrow is the last show so I should be able to write more. But I am splitting my time between this and an Infernal Devices fic, so the next chapter will be out soon. Please let me know what you think. With the new current plan there will be a honeymoon chapter and then onto Idiot's Lantern!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Chapter 15: Barcelona Part One

**The Doctor and the Bad Wolf Chapter 15**

**AN: Sorry for being away for a little while. I've been busy with the first rounds of tests at school and I've been in and out of the hospital this past week. But I promise I never forgot you guys or this story. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed, those definitely keep this story going since you guys are so interested. Welcome to those who have just begun to follow this story! **

**Enjoy!**

****The Tardis landed gently in a field on the planet of Barcelona. She informed her Doctor that it was safe to go out and explore the surrounding area.

"Come on Rose, I'm going to finally show you Barcelona and hopefully introduce you to their famous nose-less dogs," he babbled excitedly leading his wife down the ramp and out the door. "Have I told you that they don't smell?"

Rose giggled and nodded at her husband. She was excited for this surprise honeymoon that he had planned and hoped that they had no unexpected interruptions. Even if they did, she really wouldn't mind that much, as long as he was their holding her hand through it all.

The Galifreyan couple stepped out of their ship and on to the alien planet. The field they had landed in looked exactly like the ones on Earth, except for the face that the grass was and interesting shade of lilac.

Rose looked down and laughed. Her husband looked at her with a puzzling look on his face. "The grass... it's purple!"

"Well of course it's purple Rose, this is Barcelona after all," he laughed back. He was so happy to finally bring her here, this planet was so beautiful and the people had always been friendly.

Just then both their minds were assaulted by a loud voice, "New people...different...not from here...ones of time!"

"Doctor, what is that?" Rose asked startled by the intrusion of her mind.

"I believe we are about to meet one of the locals," he said giving her his signature smile that made her heart melt.

Just as Rose faced forward again, a large mass of fur bounded up to them. It looked like a large gold retriever except it had no nose. It stopped in front of them and looked as if it was smiling.

"Three of those from the people of time, last of their kind," the dog "spoke" excitedly.

The Doctor leaned over to whisper to Rose, "I believe that he also counts the Tardis as one of us."

Rose nodded in understanding but she didn't think the dog mean that. She wasn't quite sure what he meant but she was sure he wasn't indicating their ship.

As the couple turned their attention back to the dog, a small boy came up behind it. "There you are Constantine, you ran off so fast!" the small child chided his pet.

Rose couldn't help staring at the boy, his skin, eyes, and hair were all varying shades of yellow, she gasped.

The boy looked towards the couple, "I'm sorry if Constantine frightened you. He is really a good dog, he just really likes meeting new people. And you appear to be visitors, right?"

"Yes, yes, travelers, those of time and space," the dog said excitedly.

"Shh, let them talk," the boy said petting the dog affectionately.

"Well, your dog is very intelligent," the Doctor laughed. "I'm the Doctor and this is my wife, Rose Tyler," he squeezed the hand that was wrapped in his. "We came here to spend our honeymoon and your dog was the first one to find us," he laughed.

"Welcome travelers, I am Joshua Fiddle. My parents owns the Inn in the main village. We're glad you've come to enjoy the festival. Come with me, I'll bring you to the Inn and see if there are any rooms left, unless you wish to spend your nights here in your ship."

"That sounds lovely Joshua, lead the way," Rose smiled at the small boy.

Constantine and Joshua turned and began to lead the couple out of the field.

"Joshua, while we walk to the main village, would you mind telling us what festival is currently going on?" the Doctor asked.

"Tonight the festival of the dogs begins, we celebrate our wonderful nose-less dogs and all the good fortune they have brought us! It is such a fun time! There is so much food and dancing plus the games and all the dogs get dressed up for it!" he explained excitedly as the walked.

"How old are you Joshua?" Rose asked curiously.

"I'm twelve, but Moma and Papa allow me to keep track of Constantine all on my own," he said proudly.

The Doctor leaned close and whispered, "Owning and taking care of a nose-less dog is a very big responsibility here."

Rose nodded and noticed that the had begun to walk through what looked like a town from the pages of a Dr. Seuss book. The building were curved and twisted and were built out of a myriad of colors. The people that pasted them were also very colorful, each looked as if they had been dipped into a giant jar of paint. Their skin, eyes. and hair color all matched. She saw people of ever color that she had ever dreamed of and it was so beautiful.

The Doctor watched as his wife admired this wonderful planet, he knew Rose would love it here and she wouldn't be like some of his past companions, who would judge the people and their customs. She would want to learn and experience with them, this was one of the qualities that he loved best about her. She was his perfect companion.

Joshua led them to a bright blue building, it was one of the tallest there with five floors. "This is the Inn, I'll introduce you to Mamma and Papa, then you can go and relax before the fun begin." He opened the door and the followed Constantine inside. Behind the desk stood a man and woman. The woman had purple coloring that complemented the man's light green.

"Ah Joshua, you're home, we were worried that you and Constantine would miss the festivities," the woman said. "Oh, you've brought company!"

"Yes, I'm the Doctor and this is my wife, Rose Tyler. We're here on our honeymoon and were wondering if we might rent one of your rooms so we ma enjoy the festival," he said smiling.

"Oh newlyweds, of course you may have a room here but I would not dream of taking money from you for it," the woman replied smiling back.

"Oh no, we couldn't stay here without paying," Rose argued politely.

"Of course you can my dear, consider it a wedding present from our family," the man replied laughing softly.

"Thank you very much for your generosity," the Doctor replied. He didn't like not paying for the room but he would find a way to repay them for their kindness.

"Of course, now Melody Could you lead the guest up to room 40, so they can freshen up before the festivities," the mother called.

A small pink girl came out of the room with a blue boy following her. They were holding hands, "But Momma, Jonathon was going to take me to dinner before the Festival." The girl whined towards her mother.

"Don't but me, you know that everything is already closed and you can get dinner in a few hours when booths open. Now, say goodbye to Jonathon and lead the travelers upstairs to their room, you will see Jonathon later." the mother said sternly. The young couple walked out the door and the mother rolled her eyes, "Teenagers."

When Melody reentered the building, her skin was a darker shade of pink. She led Rose and the Doctor up the stairs to their room. She showed them how to turn the key and where things were in the room.

The Doctor pecked Rose on the cheek and walked into the room. She closed the door behind her husband and turned towards the younger girl. "So is Jonathon your boyfriend?" she asked.

The younger girl turned dark pink again, "How did you know? He just asked me today."

"One who has been in love can easily notice it," Rose said smiling, "he really can't keep his eyes off you either."

"I really like him, I just hope that our parents will allow it," she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" she asked concerned.

"Most people on Barcelona have arranged marriages, very few actually marry for love. You are normally married for coloring and to keep the dog ownership going. With my mother having purple coloring already, it doesn't look so good for me and Jonathon. But with neither of us being an owner, it looks even worse," she said becoming more upset.

"I'm sorry, but from one person who had to fight for love, do it. Don't let the challenges scare you away because when you succeed it is so much sweeter," Rose said sweetly.

"Thank you, can I tell you something?" Rose nodded. "He gave me his family ring," she giggled.

Rose didn't quite understand but she knew it meant something. She smile at the younger girl, "hopefully we'll see you at the festivities."

The girl nodded excitedly and ran down the hall. Rose smiled again and walked into her room.

The Doctor was sitting on the bed and smiled as she entered, "That was very sweet Rose."

"She needs to fight for love, if I hadn't I wouldn't have you," she said leaning into him. "So this festival, we're going right?"

"Of course, you know me I love to party!" he laughed.

"As long as you don't party to hard and I catch you snogging some magenta bimbo," Rose said more seriously. She remembered Renette and all the trouble that trip caused.

"I only have eyes for you my pink and yellow human," he said before kissing her passionately. They still had a few hours before the start of the festivities.

**AN: So I decided to drag out the honeymoon since I love writing cutesy 10/Rose fluff. Plus I want to show some other sides of Rose and the Doctor before they get thrown into more danger. Adding more foreshadowing and i hope you keep catching it!**

**So please review and I hope to update again soon!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Barcelona Part Two

**Chapter 16: Barcelona Part 2 - Festival of the Noseless Dogs**

AN: So I am completely sorry for not posting this sooner. I have had the first part of it written for like a whole week I just lacked the motivation to actually type it out. I'm an awful writer for being so lazy but it was spring break so all I wanted to do was lay around and read. But anyways I'm so sorry but I'm so grateful to the new followers and favorites that continuously came in. The reviews always make me smile, even if they are short.  
As always ENJOY!

A knock came at the door a couple of hours after the Doctor and Rose had settled into their room. The Doctor opened the door to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Fiddle.  
"Hello, the Mrs. and I were wondering if you and your new bride would like to accompany us to the festival," the light green man inquired.  
"Of course Mrs. FIddle, we'd love to have personal guides for the festival," Rose said peeking from behind her husband.  
"Good, but please do call us by our given names, Theresa and Michael," the other wife requested.  
"But of course, you may call us Doctor and Rose," the Doctor smiled.  
"Let's be on our way, then so you will be able to experience everything," the lilac woman replied as she turned towards the exit.  
Rose grabbed her jumper and followed the other couple, holding her Doctor's hand.  
The two couples exited the inn and walked to join a growing group of people headed to the festival.  
"So how long have you two been married," Rose asked the colorful Barcelonian couple.  
"It's been 20 years this upcoming flower festival," Michael replied.  
"Thats the marriage festival here on Barcelona, correct?" the Doctor asked.  
"Yes and the harvest festival is when the couples become engaged. Each 18 year old girl is given the family ring of the boy that is chosen to be her husband. This year will be the time for our Melody to get her ring," Theresa said excitedly. "What are the marriage customs on your planet?"  
Rose looked at the woman confused because she wasn't quite sure how to answer, "Well, um, you see, we're from different planets so we both have different customs.  
"Is that not frowned upon?" Theresa asked shocked.  
"Most of the people on Rose's planet don't know that I am any different from them," the Doctor explained.  
"Oh well, do continue," Micheal encouraged.  
"Well, we can get married once we've turned 18 but it can be any time after that too. Normally a couple spends time together and learns about each other. They tend to fall in love and then someone, usually the guy, purposes. The girl normally gets a ring to show the engagement. A ceremony and party are planned and then the couple actually gets married and goes on a small vacation together," Rose tried to explain.  
"So no one chooses your husband for you?"Theresa asked shocked.  
"No, that's between the couple,"she said looking lovingly at her husband.  
"But what if your family doesn't approve of the person you chose?" Michael asked clearly agitated.  
"They really can't do anything about it," Rose shrugged.  
"What?! No say whatsoever?" Theresa clarified. "Does your family like your husband?"  
Rose blushed, "Not at first, but now it' s better. She accepts that I made my decision, even if its not the best in her opinion." She didn't mind talking about her mother but she also felt that this was none of their business.  
"Oh," Michael and Theresa said.  
Rose thinking of Melody asked, "What if a couple chose each other and were engaged before the festival?"  
"That almost never happens because the couple would have to cancel their engagement or be exiled from the community. No one would dare dishonor their family like that," Michael explained as they neared the booths.  
'Even for love?" Rose asked sadly.  
"Of course not, we marry for the betterment of the community and the dogs," he replied sternly.  
"Oh," Rose answered withdrawn from the conversation  
The Doctor noticing his wife's distress suggested, "I think we're going t look for some food. It's been ages since we've eaten, but thank you for escorting us here."  
The other couple nodded and continued walking in the crowd.  
The Doctor led his wife to a table. They sat down and he held both of her hands, "Are you okay, Rose?"  
She shook her head and let the tears she had been holding back fall down her face, "No, I understand that different planets have different customs but those two are so in love and they can't even be together."  
"I know, it's hard," he said rubbing soothing circles into her hands.  
"Can we do anything? I mean, I know you brought us here for a vacation but could we help them?" Rose asked as her hazel eyes met his brown ones.  
"You know we shouldn't meddle," he started.  
"But what if the TARDIS brought us here for this reason to help this couple," she pleaded with him.  
The Doctor sighed, he knew that he would never be able to deny his beautiful wife anything ever. "Why don't we asked what the couple wants to do?"  
Rose smiled and wiped her eyes on her jumper sleeve. Her stomach growled as she stood up to hug him.  
"But first food," he laughed as she blushed.  
The couple walked to a few different booths and bought an assortment of foods. Some chili that was made with purple meat and other colorful vegetables. They choose some interesting looking fruits from another stall and a local dessert that was made with so many different types of sweet things that Rose lost count.  
While they were admiring the decorative booths that held some of the dogs after their meal, the couple ran into the young Barcelonian couple they were looking for.  
"Hello Miss," Melody replied.  
"Hi Melody, Jonathon, we were just looking for you," Rose said smiling.  
"Oh, are Momma and Papa looking for me?" the small pink girl asked.  
"No, we wanted to talk to you two personally," the Doctor smiled and led everyone to a table that was set slightly apart from the others.  
Rose smiled at the young couple, "Melody, remember the conversation we had earlier?"  
"Yes," she said nervously twisting the ring that now sat not her finger.  
"Do you really believe that your parents would not allow your marriage?" she asked softly.  
"Y-yes, they want me to marry a boy who owns one of the dogs or will one day. Jonathon is neither," she said sadly.  
"If your parents truly won't allow your marriage then the Doctor and I can help you find another community that will take you in. But I want you to try and work it out with your family first because this offer only stands as a last resort. I regret not talking to my mother for the amount of time I did but I am glad that she is in my life now," Rose explained.  
"Oh, Thank you Miss and Mister," Jonathon said with tears in his eyes. "I do not know what I would do without my Melody."  
"Well now you don't have to ever know," the Doctor smiled  
Rose scribbled her number on a piece of paper that the Doctor had provided."This is for if the community doesn't accept your engagement," she said handing it to Melody, "It works anywhere in the universe."  
The younger couple thanked them again and went to wander about the festival grounds.  
"Thank you," Rose said hugging her husband to her. She let out a huge yawn into his shoulder.  
"You're welcome, let's head back so you can get some rest," he replied keeping one arm wrapped around her.  
She leaned into his embrace and let him lead her through the enormous crowd. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?" she asked.  
"I don't know, I was thinking about sleeping in, getting at late breakfast, and going to see Elvis in the 1950's?" he laughed quirking his eyebrow at her.  
"That sounds wonderful," she smiled as they arrived back at their hotel room for the night.  
He led her out to the balcony and kissed her as the celebratory fireworks lit up the sky.  
"I love you, my Doctor," she whispered against his lips.  
"And I you, more than the stars in the universe," he smiled back.****

AN: So here it is and I'm not the happiest with it but I need to move on to the Idiots lantern finally! But I hope you like it enough to review or follow if you are new! Thanks for staying with me even though I leave you guys hanging sometimes.


End file.
